De Astoria Greengrass à Astoria Malefoy
by missflower62
Summary: Qui pourrait tomber amoureux d'un homme vil, cruel, lâche et au passé douteux? Apparemment moi, Astoria Greengrass. Mais le chemin pour y arriver fut long, j'ai dû faire la paix avec mes ennemis et affronter mes préjugés.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour (ou bonsoir) tout le monde!_

_Cela faisait plusieurs mois que j'avais envie d'écrire cette histoire car le personnage d'Astoria Greengrass m'intrigue beaucoup! Je ne prétends pas avoir le génie de JK Rowling mais j'essaie juste d'imaginer comment les choses auraient pu se passer entre Astoria et Drago. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira !_

_Disclamer: tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling que je ne remercierai jamais assez de nous avoir fait découvrir un univers aussi magique._

...

Un soupir. C'est tout ce que je trouvai à dire devant le désastre qui était en train de se dérouler sous mes yeux. La cérémonie avait été parfaite, ma sœur était rayonnante, le gâteau fabuleux, oui le mariage de ma sœur avait atteint la perfection. Tout le monde souriait et personne ne se doutait que ce mariage était la pire chose qui pouvait arriver ma sœur. Le problème venait de son mari et donc mon beau-frère : Thomas Rosier. Je m'étais réfugiée dans mon Manoir pour éviter de supporter une minute de plus toute cette hypocrisie et je m'étais installée devant une fenêtre pour avoir une vue parfaite sur ce bal de faux-semblants. Comment pouvait-on croire que Daphné allait être heureuse avec un homme venant d'une famille de mangemort ? Le verre de Whiskey Pur Feu me permit de me calmer un peu et d'avaler le fait que ma sœur était maintenant mariée et qu'il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

**-Ce mariage craint.**

Je me retournai et vis avec surprise que c'était Parkinson qui avait dit cette phrase. Elle et moi c'était plutôt glaciale. Je ne l'aimais pas et elle non plus. Il était hors de question que je sois amie avec une fille qui passait son temps à cracher sur le dos des autres. Mais là j'étais surprise de voir qu'elle pensait pour une fois la même chose que moi.

-I**l fallait t'affoler avant**, lui répondis-je en me retournant vers la fenêtre, **je crois que c'est trop tard.**

L'espace d'une seconde je crus qu'elle allait s'en aller mais elle finit par s'approcher et s'asseoir à côté de moi.

-**Donc tu préfères ignorer le fait que ta sœur se marie avec une ordure ?**, me demanda-t-elle pour me provoquer.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

**-Venant d'une fille qui est sortie pas mal de temps avec Drago Malefoy, je trouve que c'est osé.**

Je crois que c'était la première fois que je remettais Parkinson à sa place et je l'avais fait d'une manière si naturelle que j'en étais moi-même surprise.

-**C'est du Whiskey ?**, dit-elle en désignant mon verre.

Je le regardais avec attention. Elle paraissait aussi désespérée que moi et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui dire que la bouteille se trouvait sur la table.

-**Tu n'étais pas souvent là pour les préparatifs du mariage de ta sœur,** remarqua-t-elle en se servant un verre.

Je bus une longue gorgée pour éviter que mes regrets ne remontent à la surface. Parkinson avait raison, je n'ai que très peu participé à ce désastre car je ne savais pas faire semblant.

-**Cela s'appelle avoir un travail mais je doute que tu saches ce que c'est,** expliquai-je alors qu'elle était revenue à côté de moi, j**e ne t'ai jamais aimé Parkinson mais pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi : ce mariage craint.**

Elle me tendit son verre et nous trinquâmes pour la première fois ensemble.

**-La moitié de ces gens ne sait même pas qu'une catastrophe est en train de se dérouler sous leurs yeux,** cracha Parkinson.

-**La moitié de ces gens ne savaient même pas que j'étais la sœur de Daphné**, avouai-je perdue.

J'ai toujours été très discrète car je détestais être au centre de l'attention mais je ne pensais pas que ma discrétion frôlait avec l'invisibilité.

**-Je crois que ça mérité un deuxième verre**, me conseilla Parkinson en me tendant la bouteille, **aïe je crois qu'on vient de se faire repérer.**

Je regardai tous les invités qui étaient dans le parc et finis par voir une personne avec un sourire en coin. Zabini devait sûrement se demander ce que je faisais avec Parkinson et même moi je me le demandais. Ce dernier fit une tape sur l'épaule d'un homme à côté de lui pour montrer le duo que je formais avec Parkinson. L'homme en question se tourna et je reconnus Drago Malefoy qui semblait plus perplexe que surpris.

-**Je crois qu'ils ont pitié de nous,** dis-je en essayant de ne pas paraître mal à l'aise d'être regardé comme ça.

-**Non, juste pour toi, **rétorqua-t-elle en souriant.

-**Je me disais bien aussi que ton stock de gentillesse avait des limites, tu devrais y retourner pour éviter qu'ils ne se mettent à imaginer des choses.**

**-T'as peut-être raison,** avoua-t-elle en se levant, **avant que tu te noies dans ton verre, n'oublie pas d'aller féliciter ta sœur !**

Irréel, c'était exactement le mot qui convenait à la situation. C'était vraiment le monde à l'envers : j'étais désespérée du mariage de ma sœur et Parkinson et moi pensions la même chose. Une fois en bas, elle ne put s'empêcher de vérifier que j'étais toujours devant ma fenêtre et me fit un clin d'œil. Irréel.

J'avais passé une bonne partie de la soirée toute seule à regarder tous les invités et je dus avouer que Parkinson était très douée pour faire semblant. Comment pouvait-elle rire avec Lucius Malefoy ? Mais je ne vis pas la seule personne qui durant cette très longue soirée me regardait du coin de l'oeil, car il m'était inconcevable qu'une personne puisse me remarquer, moi Astoria Greengrass, la sœur invisible de la parfaite et rayonnante Daphné Greengrass.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Merci à Elythie pour ma première review et à La Plume de Sucre pour m'avoir ajouté à ses alertes !_

_Je savais bien qu'un prologue n'est pas suffisant pour se faire une idée donc voilà la suite:P_

_Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à mettre vos avis !_

(Six mois plus tard)

Mon poste d'assistante au bureau international des lois magiques ne me permettait pas de quitter le bureau avant au moins six heures et pour une fois cela m'arrangeait. Ma sœur avait décidé d'inviter tous ses amis pour montrer son nouveau manoir et dans la foulée, elle m'avait aussi invité. Bon son manoir je l'avais déjà vu donc j'avais toutes les raisons du monde pour ne pas y aller. Mais je ne voulais pas décevoir ma sœur qui avait déjà pas mal de problème. Oui, j'avais vu juste, ma sœur n'était pas devenue la femme la plus heureuse en se mariant avec Thomas Rosier, seulement elle était trop fière pour l'avouer. Son sourire se faisait de plus en plus rare et la rayonnante Daphné Greengrass avait disparu. J'avais tenté plusieurs fois d'aborder le problème mais elle trouvait toujours un moyen de clore la discussion. Parfois, l'envie d'écrire à Parkinson pour lui demander son avis me prenait mais je revenais toujours à la réalité avant même d'avoir pris une plume. Peut-être que le dîner chez ma sœur était un signe et que je pourrais peut-être en parler discrètement avec Parkinson.

Mon chef entra dans mon bureau pour me déposer une montagne de parchemins et m'assura que je pouvais rentrer chez moi. Il était 6h20 et j'avais rendez-vous chez ma sœur pour 6h30, en sachant que je devais repasser par chez moi. Aie, j'allais être en retard. Je me dépêchai de sortir de mon bureau et marchai rapidement jusqu'a l'ascenseur. Daphné allait encore me dire que je traînais des pieds pour venir chez elle. Lorsque l'ascenseur arriva, j'eus la surprise de me retrouver face à Drago Malefoy. Cela faisait bientôt un an que je travaillais ici et je ne l'avais jamais vu. Il était plutôt discret car par ces temps il valait mieux s'appeler Weasley ou Potter que Malefoy.

**-Drago**, le saluai-je en entrant.

**-Astoria.**

Il portait un super costume et j'en conclus qu'il allait manger chez ma sœur. Daphné avait vraiment de drôle d'amis. Ils avaient tous eu un penchant pour la magie noire et c'était bien pour cela que je les évitais le plus possible. Je n'avais aucun point commun avec eux, ce qui expliquait le silence dans cet ascenseur.

-**Je suppose que tu vas chez ma sœur.**

**-Pas toi ?**, répondit-il avec surprise.

-**Si mais je dois passer au manoir avant.**

Il regarda sa montre et je dus lui avouer que j'allais être en retard.

-**Est-ce que tu pourrais prévenir Daphné ?**, demandais-je avec la plus grande amabilité.

En y réfléchissant, je crois que c'était me toute première conversation avec Drago Malefoy sans Daphné ou même Parkinson. Pourtant, je savais déjà beaucoup de choses sur lui car Daphné était persuadée que la vie de ses amis m'intéressait.

-**Je ne peux pas arriver chez elle tout seul en disant que j'étais avec toi il y a cinq minutes.**

Je le regardais dans les yeux pour la première fois, cherchant à comprendre le sens de sa réponse.

-**Je t'accompagne jusque chez toi et ensuite on ira chez ta sœur, je n'ai aucune envie que Pansy me reproche mon manque de manière,** expliqua-t-il sur un ton las.

Pour la première fois, je remarquai que ses traits étaient tirés et que son regard était vide. J'avais l'impression d'avoir en face de moi une personne usée par le temps alors que Drago Malefoy n'avait que 2 ans de plus que moi.

**-Aucune personne saine d'esprit n'aurait envie d'avoir Parkinson sur le dos**, avouai-je alors que l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur le hall.

Drago me fit signe de passer devant lui et je me sentis soulagée de ne plus me retrouver seule avec lui. J'avais beaucoup de mal à ne pas penser à son passé de mangemort et ne parlons pas de son père. C'était peut-être injuste de le juger sans même le connaître mais pour moi il faisait partie de la même catégorie dans laquelle j'avais rangé Thomas Rosier.

J'avais décidé d'utiliser le réseau de cheminée pour rentrer chez moi car il avait commencé à neiger et je n'avais jamais été très doué pour le transplanage lorsque le sol était glissant, je finissais la plupart du temps à terre et j'avais trop de fierté pour tomber Drago Malefoy. Je vous laisse donc imaginer la tête de ma mère, Héloïse Greengrass, lorsqu'elle me vit débarquer accompagnée de Drago Malefoy.

**-Astoria ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Drago ?**

**-Je dois aller chez Daphné mais je suis passée pour me changer, j'ai juste rencontré Drago au Ministère et comme il va aussi chez Daphné...enfin bref je suis sûr que vous avez compris, j'en ai pas pour longtemps, **assurai-je en faisant un bisou sur la joue de ma mère qui paraissait toujours surprise.

Je sortis rapidement du salon car à chaque minute qui passait, Daphné imaginait une nouvelle façon de me tuer. J'appelai un elfe pour qu'il puisse me trouver une tenue le temps que je refasse mon maquillage. Je crois que même un Vif d'Or n'aurait pas été plus rapide que moi. En cinq minutes, j'étais prête et je courrais dans les escaliers, mes escarpins dans les mains. Une fois en bas, j'enfilai mes chaussures et partis chercher Drago Malefoy. Ce dernier discutait avec ma mère qui affichait un grand sourire. Ma mère était en train de s'imaginer des choses et j'allais sûrement devoir avoir une conversation avec elle demain.

**-Astoria**, s'exclama ma mère, **je n'ai même pas eu le temps de proposer quelque à boire à Drago !**

**-Je crois qu'on est suffisamment en retard comme ça,** répondis-je en enfilant mon manteau.

-**Tu n'utilises pas la cheminée ?,** s'étonna ma mère.

-**Non, j'ai envie de prendre l'air, **mentis-je sous le regard perplexe de Drago Malefoy, **passez une bonne soirée.**

**-Bonsoir Madame Greengrass.**

Je sortis du salon avec Drago qui ne devait pas comprendre pourquoi je voulais transplaner, surtout avec toute cette neige dehors.

-E**st-ce que tu vas me dire pourquoi on n'utilise pas la cheminée** ?, demanda-t-il en m'ouvrant la porte d'entrée.

-**Je n'utilise le réseau des cheminées que dans des endroits sûrs**, expliquai-je en fermant mon manteau.

**-Le manoir de ta sœur n'est pas un endroit sûr ?**

Nous étions tous les deux sur le perron et je pus constater qu'il y avait déjà 5 bons centimètres de neige.

-**On parle d'un Manoir appartenant à un membre de la famille Rosier, fidèle partisan de Tu-Sais-Qui et passionné de magie noire,** rétorquai-je sans même pensé à ce que j'étais en train de dire .

Drago me tendit sa main et même si je ne le montrais pas, cela m'arrangeait que ce soit lui qui me fasse transplaner. Je m'apprêtais à lui donner quand je réalisai ce que je venais de dire. Le manoir de Rosier n'était rien comparé à celui de Drago, qui fut la résidence secondaire de Tu-Sais-Qui ! Après ce qu'il venait de faire, ce n'était pas vraiment la meilleure façon de le remercier. Je me sentis terriblement mal et Drago le remarqua. Je n'eus pas le temps de m'excuser car il m'attrapa la main et nous transplanâmes.

Comme prévu, nous arrivâmes en un seul morceau, sans un seul glissement, devant la porte du manoir. Drago frappa immédiatement comme s'il ne voulait plus être seul avec moi. Bravo Astoria, tu viens de le vexer !

**-Astoria tu es en...avec Drago.**

Le choc pouvait se lire sur le visage de ma sœur. C'était à la fois vexant et jubilatoire. Elle n'avait pas l'air de comprendre ce que nous faisions tous les deux sur le pas de la porte.

-**J'ai rencontré Drago au ministère et il venait justement chez toi donc on est venu en même temps, si tu pouvais nous laisser entrer, il fait vraiment froid**, la suppliai-je.

Elle reprit ses esprits et nous fit entrer en expliquant qu'il ne manquait plus que nous. Je sentais déjà que la soirée allait être longue et que si je ne racontais pas la vérité tout de suite, la plupart des personnes allaient s'imaginer des choses. Nous suivîmes Daphné jusqu'au salon où se trouvait Zabini, Parkinson, Bullstrode, Nott et bien sûr Rosier.

-**Astoria et Drago sont arrivés ensemble**, fanfaronna-t-elle en entrant.

Moi, qui détestais être au centre des attentions, j'étais servis. Zabini ne put s'empêcher de siffler tandis que Parkinson affichait son air de peste. Combien de fois allais-je devoir raconter ce qui s'était réellement passé ? Drago du comprendre mon malaise car il prit l'initiative de tout raconter pendant que Rosier nous servait à boire. Bullstrode fut déçu de ne pas avoir un potin croustillant à raconter tandis que ma sœur me regardait avec une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

-Je **me disais bien que ce n'était pas le genre de Drago d'arriver en retard**, lança Parkinson que je n'avais pas revu depuis cette fameuse soirée au mariage de ma sœur.

Je lui lançai un regard noir et parti m'asseoir à côté de Nott. Parkinson pouvait se rassurer, je n'avais aucune envie de lui piquer son petit amour de jeunesse. Mais je sentais que les choses étaient différentes entre elle et moi depuis le mariage de Daphné, comme si nous partagions le même secret. Elle aussi jetait des regards vers ma sœur, comme pour vérifier ce que nous pensions toutes les deux. Il fallait vraiment que je lui parle.

(Deux heures plus tard)

J'étais restée silencieuse durant toute la durée du dîner, scrutant le comportement de Daphné et de Thomas et il y avait des regards qui ne trompaient pas. A chaque fois que Daphné parlait, elle jetait toujours un regard inquiet vers Thomas, comme si elle avait peur de lui. Nous étions tous dans le salon, et pendant que Thomas vantait sa richesse et que ma sœur buvait ses paroles, j'en profitais pour m'approcher de Parkinson qui ne parut pas surprise.

**-Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais te décider,** chuchota-t-elle en ne quittant pas des yeux Thomas.

**-Donc nous voyons toutes les deux la même chose,** conclus-je.

**-Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a promis, mais Daphné obéit à son mari aussi bien que Potter à Dumbledore.**

**-Je vais pas pouvoir rester longtemps comme ça,** prévins-je, **il va bien falloir que quelqu'un aille la secouer.**

**-Tu es sa sœur, c'est ton rôle.**

Son manque de courage ne me choquait pas tellement et elle n'avait pas complètement tort. Le seul problème était que si Thomas lui avait bien retourné le cerveau, Daphné allait s'en prendre à moi.

**-Mais dis donc, je ne savais pas que tu visais haut,** avoua-t-elle.

Je cherchais où elle voulait en venir et d'un signe discret elle me montra Drago. Je soufflai d'exaspération. Comment pouvait-on croire que je puisse tomber amoureuse d'un ancien mangemort ? Ma sœur avait déjà fait l'erreur et je n'avais aucune envie d'être la suivante.

**-Tu me déçois Parkinson, tu devrais savoir que je ne m'abaisserais pas à ton niveau, les anciens mangemorts ne m'ont jamais fait fantasmer.**

Son sourire disparut immédiatement et si nous avions été seules, elle m'aurait balancé son verre d'eau. Je crois que nous venions de faire taire les mauvaises langues qui croyaient que nous étions amies.

Je vis ma sœur partir toute seule et je décidai de la suivre. Il était temps que je lui parle même si je doutais de l'issue de cette conversation. Je finis par la rejoindre dans la cuisine. Elle s'était assise sur une chaise, son visage caché par ses mains.

**-Je me disais bien que quelque chose n'allait pas,** déclarai-je en allant m'asseoir en face d'elle.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que cette conversation ne se termine pas dans un bain de sang...


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou !

Je poste la suite en espérant que cela vous plaise ! Merci à La Plume de Sucre et à Elythie pour vos message, j''espère que d'autres avis viendront s'y ajouter :D

Bonne lecture !

…...

Elle sursauta et s'empressa d'afficher son magnifique sourire pour chasser mes doutes.

-**Je suis juste fatiguée de la préparation de toute cette soirée**, se justifia-t-elle.

**-D'ailleurs je dois féliciter, tout était parfait. En même temps tu t'entraînais déjà sur nos poupées quand tu avais 6 ans.**

**-Il me semble que tu n'étais pas très coopérative,** me reprocha-t-elle en dissimulant un maigre sourire.

J'avais l'impression que c'était hier que nous jouions ensemble. Nous étions inséparables jusqu'à ce que Daphné entre à Poudlard et me remplace par Parkinson. Elle n'avait pas le même comportement à Poudlard et à la maison et j'avais eu une sérieuse préférence pour la Daphné avec qui je passais mes vacances. J'aurais aimé continuer ce voyage dans mes souvenirs mais les traits tirés de Daphné me ramenèrent à la réalité.

**-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas le dire ce qui se passe **?, lui demandai-je sur un ton calme.

-**Parce que tout va bien,** répondit-elle sèchement.

-**Daphné, est-ce que tu pourrais pour une fois me dire la vérité ? Cela fait six mois que quelque chose ne va pas et quelle coïncidence tu t'es marié i mois !**

-**Astoria je t'arrête toute de suite, je suis très heureuse avec Thomas.**

Je détestais sa façon de mentir et j'étais prête à lui bondir dessus et la secouer pour lui faire prendre conscience.

**-Mais comment tu fais pour me mentir ? Je suis ta sœur Daphné !**

-**Justement, mon couple ne te regarde pas, tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de ta vie qui se limite à un bureau au ministère de la magi**e, cracha-t-elle.

C'était dans ces moments que je réalisai à quel point Parkinson avait déteint sur elle. Ce n'était pas ma sœur que j'avais en face de moi.

**-Moi au moins je n'ai pas besoin de me marier avec un ancien mangemort pour exister**, m'exclamai-je**, lorsque tu te rendras compte que ton mari est un salaud, ne viens surtout pas me voir. Reste dans tes ennuis si ça te plaît ! **

Je m'étais levée car il était hors de question que je reste une seule seconde dans ce manoir.

-E**t je ne suis pas la seule à penser que tu as fait une grossière erreur en te marian**t, lâchai-je avant de sortir de la cuisine sous les pleurs de ma sœur.

Je crois que tout le monde m'avait entendu crier car un grand silence régnait dans le manoir. Je ne pris même pas la peine de passer par le salon car à mon avis Thomas Rosier devait me haïr. Une fois dans le hall, j'attrapai mon sac et ma veste lorsque Parkinson arriva.

**-Mais qu'est qu'il s'est passé ?**

**-Je te laisse te débrouiller avec, cette fille ce n'est pas ma sœur !,** criai-je devant une Parkinson qui pour une fois paraissait affolée.

**-J'espère que tu t'en vas Greengrass**, tonna Thomas dont le regard me fit frissonner dans le dos.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre car je m'étais fait assez remarqué pour la soirée. Qu'est ce que j'étais venu faire parmi toutes ces personnes, amis depuis Poudlard ? Je n'avais pas ma place et il valait mieux que je rentre chez moi. Seule, je crois que c'était le mot qui me convenait le mieux.

(Trois semaines plus tard)

Depuis cette désastreuse soirée, je n'eus plus une seule nouvelle de Daphné et ma mère commençait à se douter que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je passais mes journées et parfois mes soirées au bureau et le week end je restais dans ma chambre. Parkinson non plus ne s'était pas manifestée et je commençais sérieusement à lui en vouloir car même si nous avions la même façon de voir les choses, elle n'avait pas eu le courage d'affronter ma sœur. La colère avait laissé place à l'écœurement et je me demandais comment j'avais pu espérer devenir amis avec des gens comme cela ? Je crois que tous ces Serpentards devaient me détester car je n'avais pas caché mon aversion pour les anciens mangemorts et ils ont dû se sentir insulté. Mais ce n'était pas mon problème s'ils n'avaient pas fait le bon choix. Il était déjà 19h et la plupart de mes collègues de travail étaient déjà partis. C'était dans ces moments que je repensais à ce que Daphné m'avait dit et il m'arrivait d'admettre qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort : ma vie sociale se limitait au niveau 5 du Ministère de la Magie. Mon moral atteignant un niveau abyssal, je décidai d'aller manger au restaurant. D'habitude j'y allais toujours avec Daphné mais par mesure de sécurité, il valait mieux que j'y aille toute seule.

Une fois sortis du Ministère, je transplanai sur le Chemin de Traverse qui était bondé. Il ne restait plus que trois semaines avant Noël et tous les sorciers couraient dans les boutiques pour trouver LE cadeau. Bien sûr le magasin des Weasley marchait bien mais je n'avais aucune envie de mettre les pieds à l'intérieur. Beaucoup trop désordonné et remplis de personne plus ou moins fréquentable. Comment Granger, une fille aussi intelligente, pouvait se marier avec Ron Weasley ? J'étais trop perdue dans mes pensées pour remarquer la personne qui venait de sortir d'une boutique et qui apparemment m'avait vu. Il fallut qu'elle se plante de moi pour que je réagisse. J'eus une légère hésitation, surtout après cette désastreuse soirée.

**-Rosier ne t'a pas demandé de m'éviter ? **

**-Tu me vexes là. Surtout que je te tenais en très haute estime depuis le dîner chez ta sœur.**

**-C'est bizarre je me suis sentie toute seule, je vais finir par croire que t'es un lâche Zabini.**

Il prit ma réflexion avec le sourire, comme pour m'assurait qu'il n'avait rien contre moi. Mes discussion avec lui avaient été rares mais j'en avais toujours gardé un bon souvenir. Contrairement à Drago Malefoy, Zabini n'était pas quelqu'un de froid et distant. Il conversait facilement avec les autres et n'était pas le genre à accorder beaucoup d'importance aux ragots.

-**Ce n'est pas que je veux mon montrer impoli avec toi, mais j'avais prévu d'aller au restaurant.**.., lui expliquai-je en espérant qu'il me laisse partir.

-**Parfait ! Je meurs de faim aussi !**

**-Parkinson et Rosier te tueront.**

**-Astoria, je suis en train de t'offrir le restaurant, donc tu acceptes et tu dis merc**i, dit-il agacé.

Je n'avais aucune raison de refuser et avec un peu de chance j'arriverais à avoir quelques nouvelles de ma sœur. Je finis par accepter mais avec méfiance car aucun homme ne m'avait invité à dîner et je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que j'allais pouvoir lui dire pendant le repas.

Une fois assise, je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle tout en priant que personne ne me reconnaisse. C'était comme si j'avais peur d'être assimilé à Zabini et donc à toute sa bande de Serpentard. Il fallait vraiment que je me détende sinon Zabini allait se douter de quelque chose.

**-Ta sœur a invité tout le monde pour Noël,** m'informa-t-il tout en scrutant mon visage.

Cela ne m'étonna pas vraiment, mais je réalisai que j'allais passer mon premier Noël sans Daphné.

-**Tes parents iront passer Noël là-bas aussi, donc tu vas être obligé de venir**, en conclut-il avec un sourire.

-**Mes parents ont décidé de s'offrir des vacances, désolé de te décevoir Zabini mais tu vas devoir te passer de ma présence.**

**-Tu préfères passer Noël toute seule plutôt que d'aller chez ta sœu**r ?, s'étonna-t-il alors que le serveur nous apporta nos boissons.

Je devais vraiment faire pitié parfois. Je n'avais aucune envie de partir avec mes parents et encore moins de passer Noël chez mon hypocrite de beau-frère.

-**Après ce qui s'est passé je crois qu'il vaut mieux que j'évite Rosier pendant un moment,** avouai-je sans montrer que cette situation me pesait.

**-Jusqu'à cette fameuse soirée, je croyais que tu étais incapable de crier. Thomas était furieux, sa fierté a pris un coup. **

**-J'ai juste une question : pourquoi tu vas au dîner de ma sœur alors que tu détestes Rosier ?**, demandai-je en demandant comment il pouvait faire pour mentir autant.

**-Pour faire plaisir à ta sœur**, répondit-il sur un ton naturel.

Plus la discussion avançait et plus je comprenais pourquoi je ne m'entendais pas avec eux. Je ne fonctionnais pas de la même manière et je n'avais pas de carapace derrière laquelle je pouvais cacher tout ce que je ressentais. Comment pouvait-on faire confiance à des gens qui se cachaient derrière une carapace ? Leur mode de vie était vraiment malsain. Je n'arrivais déjà pas à garder pour moi ce que je pensais sous peine d'imploser alors ne parlons même pas d'émotions.

-**Dis-moi tout le monde a bien pris ma réflexion sur les mangemorts ou j'ai égratigné l'ego de certaines personnes ? **

**-Tu penses à quelqu'un en particulier ?**, demanda-t-il alors qu'il connaissait parfaitement la réponse.

Je n'avais pas encore touché à mon assiette car plus on discutait et plus je commençais à me sentir coupable. Peut-être que j'aurais dû faire comme Parkinson : me taire et sourire.

-**En une soirée, j'ai eu le malheur de dire le fond de ma pensée et à chaque fois Malefoy était indirectement concerné. Mais ce n'était pas contre lui, je te jure !**

**-Je crois que tu vas pouvoir lui dire maintenan**t, m'assura Zabini en montrant avec sa fourchette quelque chose derrière moi.

…...

Alors ce chapitre ? Promis Drago Malefoy est dans le prochain ;)


	4. Chapter 4

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Merci pour toute vos reviews et aux personne qui m'ont ajouté dans leurs alertes, c'est que mon histoire doit vous plaire:P_

_Donc je vous mets le prochain chapitre et bonne lecture !_

_Juliette54 : contente que l'histoire te plaise et j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre:D _

…_..._

Je me retournai et ce que je vis dépassé les limites de mon imagination. Que faisait Drago Malefoy avec Millicent Bullstrode ? Zabini ne cacha pas son amusement devant mon air atterré et m'assura qu'il n'était pas au courant et que de toute façon il était assez grand pour faire ce qu'il veut.

**-Parce que tu irais dîner avec Millicent Bullstrode toi ? **

**-Je suis bien en train de dîner avec toi**, rétorqua-t-il avant de rire devant mon regard noir.

**-C'est bon je plaisante, je préfère ma place à la sienne**, avoua-t-il ce qui flatta mon ego.

Je le pris comme un compliment qui me rassura car on ne pouvait pas faire pire que Millicent Bullstrode. Bon d'accord physiquement elle me surpassait mais c'était bien dans le seul domaine.

-J**e n'ai aucune envie de passer le restant de ma soirée avec elle, **le prévins-je alors qu'il continuait de rire.

-**Tu sais que Pansy dirait exactement la même chose ?**

-Zabini tu deviens désagréable, lui assurai-je en me retournant de façon à tourner le dos au couple Bullstrode-Malefoy.

**-Et je crois que cela ne vas pas s'arranger, Bullstrode arrive.**

C'était l'autre meilleure amie de ma sœur, par conséquent elle ne devait pas beaucoup me porter dans son cœur. Ce qui s'était passé avec Daphné est encore trop frais et je ne me sentais pas capable d'affronter Bullstrode. Ce dîner était une mauvaise idée. Avec un peu de chance, Malefoy allait ajouter son grain de sable et je serais bonne pour rester cloîtrée chez moi pendant des mois.

**-Blaise ! Comment tu vas ?**

Une tornade blonde venait d'apparaître et s'était jeté sur le pauvre Zabini qui avait à peine eu le temps de se lever.

**-Pourquoi tu viens pas manger avec nous ?**, demanda-t-elle en me tournant le dos.

Je crois que j'étais en train de vivre la pire humiliation de toute ma vie. Bullstrode était en train de m'ignorer royalement malgré les regards insistants de Zabini. Je savais que j'étais plutôt quelqu'un de discret mais pas au point d'être invisible. Lorsque Malefoy finit par rejoindre j'eus l'impression que ma dernière heure était arrivée : après les réflexions qu'il avait prises en pleine tête, je m'attendais à ce qu'il m'enfonce encore plus.

**-Astoria,** me salua-t-il.

Je le regardai avec surprise, me demandant si c'était bien mon prénom que j'avais entendu. Vu ma situation, je lui étais reconnaissante de ne pas m'humilier encore plus.

**-Millicent, je crois que Blaise est déjà occupé**, intervint Malefoy ce qui la poussa à me regarder.

C'était un mélange de dégoût et de provocation que je pus voir dans ses yeux. Elle venait de m'humilier en moins de deux minutes, c'était comme si elle me rappelait que ma place n'était pas avec ses amis. J'étais incapable de tenir tête à de telle personne, je n'étais qu'Astoria Greengrass. Elle finit par mettre fin à mon calvaire et partit sans même saluer Blaise. Ce dernier semblait un peu surpris du comportement de Bullstrode et s'apprêtait à me parler mais je n'avais aucune envie de l'entendre s'excuser ou de s'apitoyer sur mon sort.

-**Excuse-moi, je vais juste prendre l'air et je reviens**, lui assurai-je en me levant de table sans même faire attention à Malefoy.

Comment une simple dispute avec ma sœur avait pu prendre de telle proportion ? J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour revenir trois semaines en arrière car ma petite vie bien tranquille me manquait. Tous ces serpents n'étaient pas concernés par ma dispute avec Daphné, et pourtant ils me tournaient tous autour et je commençais à étouffer. Je ne les voyais jamais et pourtant en six mois j'avais bu un verre avec Parkinson, mangé avec Zabini, rencontré Bullstrode et partagé le même ascenseur que Malefoy. En sortant dehors, mon premier réflexe fut de regarder vers le ciel pour m'assurer qu'il y avait encore des étoiles qui veillaient sur moi. J'avais besoin de sentir de l'air frais pour me calmer et reprendre mes esprits. Pourquoi je n'étais pas restée dans mon coin comme je l'avais toujours fait ? Je sentis une présence à mes côtés et je compris que mes ennuis étaient loin d'être finis.

**-La politesse voudrait que je vienne m'excuser même si je ne suis absolument pour rien.**

-**En fait je crois que c'est moi qui te dois des excuses et des remerciements,** affirmai-je alors que j'osais pas le regarder en face, **merci de ne pas m'avoir encore plus enfoncé devant Bullstrode et tout ce que j'ai pu dire concernant les mangemorts ne t'étaient pas destinés, j'ai juste oublié de réfléchir avant de parler.**

C'était un peu gênant de reconnaître ses torts mais apparemment cela faisait sourire Malefoy. J'avais l'impression de retourner dans cet ascenseur il y a trois semaines. Sauf que cette fois-ci, le début de sourire qu'il affichait le rendait beaucoup moins fatigué.

-**Je fais partie des gens qui aurait bien voulu t'applaudir à la soirée chez ta sœur**, avoua-t-il à ma plus grande surprise, donc tu ne devrais pas faire attention à ce que dit Millicent.

-**C'était une belle humiliation quand même, **rétorquai-je amère.

Il s'approcha un peu plus de moi de façon à ce que je ne puisse pas échapper à son regard.

**-Je crois que je me suis faits assez humilié dans ma vie pour savoir que tu t'en remettras rapidement. Bonne fin de soirée.**

Il partit, me laissant perplexe et avec des tas de questions. Il avait raison sur toute la ligne : ce que Bullstrode avait fait n'était pas si grave, elle avait juste écorché ma fierté. Le plus énervant pour moi, c'était toutes ces incertitudes que j'avais sur Drago Malefoy . J'étais douée pour rester en retrait et cerner le caractère des gens. Mais là j'avais deux opinions sur lui qui étaient complètement contradictoires. Il était censé être un mangemort, quelqu'un de vil, cruel et aussi de lâche mais je n'avais jamais vu ce Drago-là. La meilleure explication serait que c'est un bel hypocrite et que la prochaine chose qu'il fera ce soir, ou plutôt demain matin sera d'envoyer un hibou à Parkison pour tout lui raconter. Je finis par me rappeler que le pauvre Zabini devait m'attendre depuis un bon moment. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'il me manquait quelqu'un à qui je pourrais tout raconter, une sœur par exemple.

(24 décembre)

Les valises de mes parents étaient déjà dans l'entrée ou plutôt devrais-je dire enfin. Ma mère était prête à tout annuler quand je lui avais avoué que Daphné et moi avions eu une conversation très houleuse. Heureusement j'avais réussi à lui faire croire que j'étais invitée chez une autre amie pour Noël, amie complètement imaginaire. J'étais assise dans les escaliers qui donnaient sur le hall, attendant le départ de mes parents.

**-Dis-moi Astoria, j'ai une question délicate à te pose**r, déclara ma mère en venant me voir près des escaliers.

Elle ne parlait pas très fort et je compris que mon père n'était pas censé entendre.

**-Tu as le droit de ne pas me répondre mais est-ce vrai que tu es allé dîner avec Blaise Zabini ?**

**-Les nouvelles voyagent vites**, répondis-je, **oui j'ai dîner avec.**

**-C'est Amélia Bullstrode qui m'en a parlé mais ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai aucune intention de me mêler de tes affaires**, m'assura-t-elle malgré un sourire apparent.

Ma mère avait dû attendre une bonne semaine avant de m'en parler car elle savait très bien que je détestais parler de moi. Elle devait se faire une joie car en moins d'un mois, elle m'avait vu avec Drago Malefoy et ensuite avec Blaise Zabini. Vu la tournure que prenait ma vie ces derniers temps, j'allais sûrement me retrouver avec Théodore Nott dans peu de temps.

-**Tout est prêt, nous pouvons y aller,** s'exclama mon père en arrivant dans le hall, n**ous prenons un elfe avec nous mais les deux autres resteront ici Astoria.**

J'avais toujours eu peur de mon père. Quand j'étais petite, je ne le voyais que très rarement et ma mère m'interdisait d'entrer dans on bureau. Je le voyais comme quelqu'un de droit et respectueux et la seule fois où je l'ai vu sourire c'était lorsque Rosier était venu lui demander la main de Daphné. Je ne partageais pas grand-chose avec mon père mais je ne me plaignais pas de la situation. Tout le monde savait que le père de Parkinson n'était pas fidèle, que Zabini connaissait à peine le sien et que Malefoy avait écopé du pire père, donc dans l'ensemble je me trouvais chanceuse.

**-Tu salueras l'amie chez qui tu vas ce soi**r, demanda ma mère, **et passe un Joyeux Noël !**

Mon père ouvrit la porte pour laisser passer ma mère tandis qu'elfe disparu avec toutes les valises. Une fois sur le perron, ma mère ne put s'empêcher de me jeter un dernier regard comme si elle espérait que j'allais changer d'avis. Malheureusement pour elle, mon père n'avait aucune envie de rester dehors et lui prit la main pour transplaner. C'était presque un soulagement de les voir partir car j'avais de plus en plus de mal à cacher toute la rancœur que j'avais accumulée contre Daphné. J'allais devoir trouver un moyen de l'évacuer car je sentais que cette histoire était en train de me ronger. J'allais même commencer toute de suite, et c'est animé d'une rarissime motivation que je lançai un sort pour apporter mon manteau et partis marcher dans le parc sous la neige.

(Début de soirée)

Frigorifiée de ma sortie, j'avais trouvé refuge à côté de la cheminée. J'avais beaucoup réfléchi à toute cette situation et même si toute la colère n'était pas partie, j'avais pris la bonne résolution d'envoyer demain un hibou pour Daphné. Même si j'avais toutes les raisons pour lui en vouloir, je devais lui montrer que quoiqu'il puisse se passer je restais sa sœur. Il était presque sept heures lorsque je pris conscience que la plupart des gens étaient en train de fêter Noël.

**-Mademoiselle Greengrass, **salua un elfe en entrant dans le salon, **Mademoiselle Parkinson veut vous voir.**

Je lui répondis qu'elle pouvait entrer malgré ma légère surprise. Mais elle était bien là, magnifiquement bien habillée et coiffée, et apparemment cela ne l'enchantait pas d'être là.


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Je vous souhaite avec un jour de retard un joyeux Halloween:P Merci pour les reviews et les personnes qui m'ont ajouté à leurs favoris et alertes n'hésitaient pas à laisser une petite review parce que c'est compliqué d'écrire sans avoir de critiques (bonne ou pas!) . Je vous laisse lire la suite !_

_Juliette54 : waouh mais quelle review ! Elle m'a fait énormément plaisir et m'a énormément motivée. Je crois que je n'aurais pas pu écrire ce chapitre aussi rapidement sans toi ! Je croise les doigts pour qu'il te plaise !_

…...

**-Tu t'es trompée de sœur Parkinson, c'est chez Daphné que tu es invitée.**

**-Je suis venue pour te donner une dernière chance,** m'assura-t-elle en restant debout près de la porte.

-**Tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut pas être amies,** rétorquai-je en m'asseyant.

-**Une chance de m'accompagner chez Daphné,** répondit-elle avec agressivité.

Elle était en colère car elle avait dû mettre sa fierté de côté pour venir ici. Même si elle ne le montrait pas, elle devait autant ruminer que moi à propos de toute cette histoire.

-**Je ne sais pas si c'est la magie de Noël qui te monte à la tête mais il est hors de question que j'aille chez Daphné.**

Maintenant elle avait l'air furieuse. Je me sentis presque coupable, surtout après l'effort terrible qu'elle avait dû faire pour venir ici. Elle se retourna et sortit de la pièce sans même m'adresser un seul mot. Je ne pouvais pas aller chez ma sœur sans même prévenir, j'avais besoin de la voir seule, sans Rosier dans les parages. L'attitude de Parkinson m'avait surprise et je commençais à croire que la peste de Poudlard avait bien grandi.

(Trois heures plus tard)

Mes deux elfes avaient tenu à me préparer un repas pour Noël et pour les remercier je leur avaient donné leurs soirées car personne ne devrait travailler un soir de Noël. Non je n'étais pas en train de me transformer en Hermione Granger, mais deux elfes pour moi toute seule c'était un peu beaucoup. Ce n'était pas si terrible de passer une soirée toute seule même si la visite de Parkinson m'avait un peu remuée. Je ne comptais pas attendre minuit pour aller me coucher et j'éteignis les bougies du salon et me dirigeais vers ma chambre. Sauf qu'en arrivant dans le hall, je constatai qu'il y avait quelqu'un en train de frapper à la porte. Je soupirai en me demandant pourquoi j'avais congédié les elfes. J'ouvris la porte et j'eus l'impression d'être victime d'hallucinations. Je n'étais pas censée avoir d'invités pour Noël et pourtant il y avait bien trois personnes sur mon perron.

**-Je te préviens il va me falloir un grand verre de Whiskey** ! , me prévint Parkinson en entrant comme une furie.

Elle me bouscula au passage mais j'eus le sentiment que ce n'était pas le moment de l'énerver.

**-En fait, je crois qu'il va falloir une bouteille complète**, m'assura Zabini en entrant à son tour pour rejoindre Parkinson.

Les questions se bousculaient dans ma tête et je me retournai vers la troisième personne qui attendait sagement sur le pas de la porte. Ses deux amis venaient de débarquer chez moi sans même prévenir, je n'allais pas lui claquer la porte au nez.

**-Je t'en prie**, lui dis-je en ouvrant un peu plus la porte, **j'ai l'impression que vous avez énormément de choses à me raconter.**

Drago Malefoy me répondit par un long soupir avant d'entrer. Il était clair que la soirée chez Daphné ne s'était pas passé comme prévu mais il n'était que 22 heures et j'avais du mal à imaginer Parkinson partir en plein milieu de repas. Quant à la présence de Malefoy et Zabini, la raison m'était encore floue. En arrivant dans le salon, je pus constater que Parkinson s'était déjà assise dans un fauteuil et Zabini avait déjà trouvé des verres et une bouteille. J'attendais avec impatience d'entendre le récit de leur soirée et ma fatigue s'était complètement envolée.

-**Je vous écout**e, déclarai-je en m'asseyant sur un fauteuil près de la cheminée.

Zabini et Malefoy s'échangèrent des regards tandis que Parkinson évitait de me regarder.

-I**l est plus de 22 heures, vous entrez chez moi sans même y être invités et vous me sifflez une bouteille**, énumérai-je, **je crois que la moindre des choses c'est de m'expliquer.**

Zabini avait pris place dans le canapé, le plus loin possible de Parkinson, tandis que Malefoy se tenait debout devant la fenêtre.

-**Pansy a eu une légère altercation avec ta sœur, **expliqua Zabini mais Parkinson ne semblait pas être du même avis.

**-Une petite ? Elle m'a carrément demandé de partir **!, s'écria-t-elle visiblement encore en colère.

**-Bienvenue au club**, la félicitai-je en ricanant, **c'était à quel sujet ?**

**-D'après toi,** rétorqua Parkinson avec agressivité.

Je me sentais presque désolée pour elle. Daphné s'était montrée blessante avec moi alors je n'osais imaginer ce qu'elle avait bien pu dire à Parkinson. Pourtant j'avais espéré que l'amitié que Parkinson lui portait aurait fait réagir ma sœur.

**-Ce qui ne m'explique pas la présence de ces deux-là**, conclus-je en désignant Malefoy et Zabini.

**-Disons que Rosier s'est un peu mêlé de la conversation et comme il s'est permis de menacer Pansy si elle ne partait pas tout de suite..**., expliqua Zabini sous le regard écœuré de Pansy.

Ce n'était pas très étonnant de la part de mon beau-frère et je m'apprêtais à leur demander pourquoi ils étaient venus ici quand je remarquai que Zabini et Malefoy se jetaient encore des regards.

-**Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que votre histoire n'est pas finie ?**

Cette fois-ci, les regards convergèrent vers Parkinson et je compris que je n'avais entendu que la partie la plus gentille de son histoire.

-**Désolé mais moi j'ai raconté la première partie**, lâcha Zabini en fixant Malefoy du regard.

L'ambiance était devenue pesante et le regard de Parkinson s'était assombris. Elle n'osait même plus bouger et je commençais à sérieusement m'inquiéter. Je me tournai dans mon fauteuil de façon à être en face de Malefoy pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait toute mon attention. Ce dernier n'avait pas décroché un mot et il semblait réfléchir à la façon dont il allait présenter la chose.

**-Il se peut que ton nom soit apparu dans les menaces de Rosier**, dit-il doucement comme s'il avait peur de ma réaction.

J'étais loin d'être étonnée et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi personne n'avait osé me le dire.

**-C'est tout ?,** demandai-je surprise, j**e m'attendais à quelque chose de plus...**

**-Mais Drago n'a pas fini, **me rassura Blaise en souriant.

Ce dernier jeta un regard vers Pansy qui faisait presque semblant de nous ignorer.

**-Pansy a pris ta défense. **

Ma seule réponse fut un petit rire nerveux. Je scrutais leurs visages, attendant que quelqu'un contredise Malefoy mais je dûs me rendre à l'évidence, après quelques minutes, qu'il avait dit la vérité. Je ne savais pas comment la soirée avait pu prendre une telle tournure. I mois, j'aurais jugé inconcevable l'idée que Parkinson puisse me défendre et pourtant. Elle était censée être mon ennemi, et par conséquent, elle devait être odieuse avec moi. Les choses étaient en train de changer et cela me faisait presque peur. Je ne parlais plus à ma sœur, Parkinson prenait ma défense, et j'avais même dîné avec Zabini. J'avais l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler et de voir ces trois personnes dans mon salon en était le meilleur exemple. C'était moi qui devais passer Noël toute seule et pourtant c'était Daphné qui se retrouvait seule.

-**Ma sœur va te détester,** regrettai-je en regardant Pansy, e**lle va vous détester, mais merci quand même.**

Ils semblaient réalisés tous les trois qu'ils venaient de perdre l'amitié de Daphné. Pour la première fois, je me sentis désolée pour eux. C'était peut-être une erreur mais nous étions le 24 décembre, et j'avais envie de croire que la magie de Noël pouvait transformer les pires mangemorts en bonne personne.

-**Je trouve que l'on se voit beaucoup en ce moment,** constata Zabini pour essayer de décrisper Parkinson.

-**Tu as remarqué aussi ?, **rétorquai-je amusée, d**'ailleurs même ma mère est au courant pour notre dîner. **

Zabini me regarda perplexe, et me demanda comment avait-elle pu savoir.

**-Bullstrode**, répondis-je avec dégoût en regardant Malefoy.

Ce dernier s'étrangla avec son verre de Whiskey-Pur-Feu tandis que Parkinson bondit de son fauteuil avec un air choqué.

-**J'en conclus que tu n'étais pas au courant**, lançai-je alors que le visage de Malefoy se décomposait.

**-Je veux tout savoir, **s'exclama-t-elle, q**u'est ce que tu as fait avec Bullstrode ?**

**-Il a dîné avec elle, après je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie d'entendre ce qu'ils ont fait ensuite, **assura Zabini alors que j'avais beaucoup de mal à me retenir de rire.

Parkinson foudroyait Malefoy du regard. Il ne paraissait pas gêné mais paraissait déjà fatigué à l'idée que Parkinson lui fasse un sermon.

**-Avant que tu ne t'en prennes physiquement à Malefoy, j'ai quand même une petite question, **m'exclamai-je, **pourquoi il ne peut pas sortir avec ton amie Bullstrode ?**

Malefoy ne put s'empêcher de me jeter un regard rempli de gratitude. Il avait parfaitement le droit de dîner avec Bullstrode c'est juste que je pensais qu'il y avait plus de goût que ça.

**-Millicent n'est pas une fille pour Drago,** décréta Parkinson en retournant s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, e**t Millicent va se mettre à croire des choses.**

**-Dois-je comprendre que je dois me préparer à un autre mariage ?**, ironisai-je.

J'avais l'impression que c'était à des amis que je parlais. Je me sentais bien, aucune méfiance, aucune crainte, à croire que le Whiskey-Pur-Feu pouvait faire des miracles sur Parkinson.

-**Crois-moi Astoria, s'il y a bien une chose dont je suis sûr, c'est que je ne veux pas faire la même erreur que ta sœur,** m'assura Malefoy.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il prononçait mon prénom mais la plupart du temps, c'était par pure politesse. Je sentais que cette fois-ci c'était différent. Je commençais à croire qu'il n'était pas si méchant que ça Est-ce que je m'étais trompé sur lui ? En y réfléchissant, je m'étais aussi trompée sur Parkinson et Zabini. J'avais besoin de temps pour me faire une opinion sur ces trois-là mais une chose était sûre : ma relation avec eux ne sera plus jamais la même.

**-Astoria, t'es encore avec nous **?, demanda Zabini devant mon silence.

-**J'étais juste en train de me dire qu'après tous ces événements je devrais sérieusement penser à vous appeler par vos prénoms. **

**-Parce que tu t'en souviens ?**, ironisa Zabini.

-**Oui, Blaise,** répondis-je en instant bien sur son prénom, **vous n'êtes pas le genre de personnes que l'on oublie facilement. **

C'était une étrange soirée, mais pour la première fois j'avais l'impression d'exister, d'être autre chose que la sœur de Daphné. Même si c'était encore un peu flou dans ma tête, j'étais contente que Pansy soit venue jusqu'ici. Il était clair que ce n'était plus mon ennemie, maintenant il fallait laisser faire le temps et voir si nous pouvons nous supporter. Quant à Drago, j'avais encore beaucoup de mal à le cerner, c'était une énigme pour moi. Mais je savais que j'étais sur la bonne route pour découvrir qui était Drago Malefoy. Mais cette soirée n'était que le début d'une longue histoire. Il me semble les moldus appelés cela « le miracle de Noël » .

…...

_Je vous laisse exploser le compteur des reviews;)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Alors là vous m'avez complètement scotché avec toutes vos reviews ! Vous méritez de longs applaudissements ! Merci beaucoup ! Je crois que je vais développer une addiction à vos reviews:P_

_Donc je vous mets le chapitre suivant et je vous préviens il risque de ne pas vous plaire ! Mais vous verrez que c'est un mal pour bien dans le prochain chapitre (qui est déjà écrit et qui sera posté samedi soir!)._

_Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture _

_Juliette54 : c'est vraiment un plaisir de lire ta review et je suis contente que certains passage te fassent rire ! Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien et je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre (en espérant que tu ne m'en veuilles pas trop:D)_

_Marylou : je crois que toi et moi on va bien s'entendre, j'adore aussi les fictions sur Astoria, je trouve que c'est un personnage tellement mystérieux ! Je te laisse lire ce chapitre et bonne nouvelle je mets le suivant dans deux jours, donc pas trop d'attente !_

_Elia : mais c'est moi qui te remercie de laisser une petite review , et cela fait toujours plaisir de lire que l'on écrit bien ! J'espère que les prochains chapitres seront à la hauteur de tes attentes !_

_Saphira : contente de faire ta connaissance et merci pour avoir laisser une petite review, je crois que j'en ai jamais eu autant pour un chapitre ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite et à bientôt ._

…_..._

**-Cinq minutes de retard, **annonçai-je en me frottant les mains qui commençaient à geler, **je croyais que Drago Malefoy était toujours à l'heure ?**

Blaise se contenta d'un regard noir pour me faire comprendre que je commençais à l'agacer. En même temps, c'était de sa faute si j'étais là. Il était venu me chercher dans mon bureau et m'avait presque supplié pour que je l'accompagne pour trouver le cadeau d'anniversaire de Pansy, qui était le 15 janvier. Si au départ je n'avais pas compris pourquoi c'était à moi de l'accompagner, je finis par me rappeler qu'en temps normal c'était toujours Daphné qui choisissait le cadeau. J'étais un peu la solution de secours de Blaise et j'avais réussi à ne pas me sentir vexée. Après tout ce qu'avais fait Pansy pour moi, la moindre des choses c'était d'empêcher ses deux amis de lui acheter un horrible cadeau.

-**Je te jure que s'il n'arrive pas dans une minute, je vais...**

**-Il fallait juste que tu le menaces pour qu'il arrive**, me coupa Blaise.

En effet, Drago Malefoy venait d'entrer dans mon champ vision, une dizaine de mettre plus loin. Je crois que je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse de le voir car je commençais à ne plus sentir mes bouts de doigts.

-**Astoria**, me salua-t-il, **désolé pour mon retard.**

**-J'espère que tu as une raison valable parce qu'Astoria commençait à s'inquiéter**, s'exclama Blaise sous mon regard outré.

Il n'était vraiment pas gêné car c'était surtout pour ma propre santé que je m'inquiétais !

**-Belle déformation de la vérité**, reconnus-je, **est-ce qu'on peut entrer je suis en train de me glacer sur place !**

C'était l'un des plus beaux magasins de bijoux que l'on pouvait trouver sur le Chemin de Traverse et ma première pensée fut qu'il fallait être fou pour mettre autant d'argent pour Pansy.

-**On t'écoute Astoria**, déclara Blaise en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil en croisant les bras.

Drago n'avait pas l'air très inspiré non plus et je sentais que j'étais leurs derniers espoirs. Je me retournai vers le vendeur qui avait bien remarqué la présence de Drago et Blaise, et qui devait déjà se frotter les mains.

-**Il faudrait que vous nous montriez ce que vous avez de plus voyant et imposan**t, lui demandai-je avant de revenir vers mes deux nouveaux amis, **et n'oubliez pas de prendre des notes mon anniversaire c'est en mai,** plaisantai-je avant de m'asseoir à côté de Blaise.

Le vendeur nous présenta tout un tas de collier, bracelet et bague et j'étais la seule à donner mon avis. Blaise trouvait toutes les parures jolies tandis que Drago voulait que je me dépêche de choisir. Même si je ne lui parlais que depuis quelques mois, j'avais vu Pansy des centaines de fois auparavant et je savais qu'elle portait tout ce que moi je ne porterais jamais. Alors quand le vendeur nous a montré un énorme bracelet couvert d'émeraude, j'ai tout de suite su que c'était celui-là. Inutile de dire que Drago et Blaise l'adoraient, un rapport avec le vert peut-être ? Je sentais que cette petite sortie m'avait fait beaucoup de bien et j'étais presque sur le point de remercier Blaise de m'avoir invité lorsque la porte du magasin s'ouvrit.

**-Monsieur et Madame Rosier, quel plaisir de vous voir !**

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel je me demandai si c'était bien Daphné qui était arrivée. Je me retournai lentement pour apercevoir la mâchoire de Drago se contractait, puis le regard noir de mon beau-frère et enfin les yeux embués de ma sœur. J'étais incapable de bouger ou de prononcer le moindre mot. Cela faisait plus d'un mois que je ne l'avais pas vu et toute la tristesse et la douleur que j'avais refoulée pendant ces longues semaines, revinrent à la surface. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée du comportement que j'étais censée adopter et je n'avais aucune envie d'ignorer ma sœur. Malheureusement pour moi, Thomas Rosier n'avait aucune envie de se montrer gentil et poli, et le regard qu'il me jetait avait plutôt tendance à me faire peur.

**-Je crois qu'on va y alle**r, s'exclama Blaise devant le regard satisfait de Rosier.

Daphné n'osait même plus me regarder et je sentis la colère monter. C'était dans ces moments-là que je me rendais compte de mes propres limites. J'étais incapable d'affronter Rosier et ça il l'avait très bien remarqué. Je sentis une main me pousser dans le dos pour me faire avancer. Partir c'était montrer à Rosier qu'il avait gagné et apparemment c'était ce que Drago avait en tête. Je me laissais faire sans trop râler car je sentais encore le regard de Rosier sur moi. Pourtant en arrivant devant la porte, je fus prise d'une envie de me retourner pour interpeller Daphné mais à peine avais-je tourné une épaule que la porte s'ouvrit et Drago me poussa à sortir. Une fois dehors, je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser sortir ma colère et la première personne sur qui j'avais envie d' hurler c'était Drago.

**-Tu aurais dû me pousser encore plus fort,** m'exclamai-je alors que Blaise sortait à son tour.

-**Je m'attendais plutôt à un merci !**, me rétorqua-t-il visiblement vexé, **mais tu as sûrement une bonne excuse du genre « je ne m'excuse pas auprès d'anciens mangemorts ».**

Blaise et moi le regardions avec attention. Il avait l'air lui aussi en colère et son dernier commentaire ne me plaisait pas beaucoup. Je m'étais excusé la dernière fois et il me semblait qu'il avait compris que j'essayais de ne pas faire attention à son passé.

**-Tu es en train d'insinuer quoi ? Je te signale que je fais énormément d'efforts mais c'est un peu compliqué surtout avec une personne dont le nom de famille est directement lié au mot « mangemort ».**

Je n'arrivais plus à contrôler mes paroles car plus je parlais et plus je sentais que je me libérais de toute la colère que j'avais accumulée.

-**Bon je crois qu'on va en arrêter là**, proposa Blaise qui ne semblait pas comprendre nos deux comportements.

**-Tu as raison, il ne faudrait pas qu'Astoria soit vue avec un ancien mangemort**, déclara Drago qui s'apprêtait à partir.

Je n'avais jamais ressenti autant de colère et d'écœurement envers une seule personne.

-**Tu as parfaitement raison Drago, je n'ai aucune envie de rester avec une personne qui ne fait aucun effort pour faire oublier son passé, à croire que ça te plaît de passer pour un mangemort. **

Son visage s'était complètement fermé, et le regard noir de Rosier ne valait rien à côté de celui de Drago. Mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il s'en était pris à moi et le seul moyen que j'avais trouvé pour me défendre c'était de lui dire les pires choses que je pensais sur lui. Mais n'avais-je pas tout déformé sur le coup de la colère ?

**-C'est bon vous avez fini ?**, s'interposa Blaise qui lui aussi paraissait énervé, **vous pouvez être fier de vous, Rosier n'a pas perdu une miette de votre conversation,** dit-il en montrant la fenêtre.

La voix de Blaise me fit retourner à la réalité et j'eus l'impression de revivre la même scène qu'avec Daphné. Malheureusement, Drago semblait sur le point d'exploser et si Blaise n'avait pas été là, je crois que j'aurais eu peur pour mon intégrité physique.

**-Je crois que je viens de comprendre pourquoi tu n'as pas d'amis Astoria**, m'assura Drago avant de partir sous le regard médusé de Blaise.

C'était un peu le coup de grâce, comme si je venais de me prendre un cognard de plein fouet. Je crois que c'était la phrase la plus blessante que j'avais entendue.

-**Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris ?**, me demanda Blaise sur un ton inquiet.

-**Attends-tu as entendu ce qu'il m'a dit ?**

**-Je crois que tout Londres a entendu votre conversation et je dois avouer que je n'ai même pas compris le sujet de votre dispute. **

En y réfléchissant, je dus admettre qu'il n'y avait vraiment pas de sujet à notre dispute mais l'élément déclencheur s'appelait Daphné Rosier. Pourquoi Drago ne m'avait pas laissé lui parler ? J'étais la seule personne à pouvoir décider ce qui était bon pour moi et ce dont j'avais le plus besoin en ce moment, c'était ma sœur. Je me sentais perdue, hébétée par la rencontre avec Daphné, blessée par les paroles de Drago.

-J**e crois que je vais rentrer chez moi, merci quand même d'être venue me chercher, passe une bonne soirée Blaise.**

**-Toi aussi, tu ne devrais pas faire attention à ce qu'a dit Drago, il était vraiment en colère**, me conseilla-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Je n'étais pas très convaincue car il y avait sûrement une grande partie de Drago Malefoy qui devait me détester en ce moment. Il fallait que je remette de l'ordre dans ma tête et je n'aspirais qu'à une seule chose maintenant : être seule car en transplanant à mon manoir je commençais tout doucement à réaliser que l'objet de ma colère n'était peut-être pas Drago.

_(Manoir Malefoy, Wiltshire)_

Drago Malefoy bouillonnait encore de rage. Combien de fois lui avait-on mal parlé durant son enfance et combien de fois allait-il encore se prendre son passé en pleine tête ? Il en avait marre de passer pour un mangemort, pour un lâche, pour le fils de Lucius Malefoy. Il détestait Astoria, ou plutôt sa manie de lui rappeler toutes les erreurs qu'il avait pu commettre. Un verre de Whiskey-Pur-Feu à la main, Drago se posa devant sa cheminée, essayant d'oublier les événements de cette après-midi. Mais c'était impossible. Il avait essayé de protéger Astoria contre Rosier et en retour elle l'avait descendu plus bas que terre. Encore énervé, Drago se leva pour aller se poster devant la fenêtre. Il ne put s'empêcher au mariage de Daphné et se plongea dans ses souvenirs pour essayer de comprendre comment il en était arrivé là...

…...

_Alors lequel mérite une claque ? Astoria ? Drago ? Bon Rosier il mérite une claque depuis le début:P_

_Bon je suis sûr que vous avez beaucoup de questions mais la plupart des réponses seront dans le prochain chapitre:D_


	7. Chapter 7

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Alors faisons un petit bilan : Drago 1 claque, Astoria 3 claques (la pauvre ^^)_

_Bon avec ce chapitre vous risquez encore plus d'aimer Drago:P_

_Merci à tout le monde pour vos supers reviews qui sont justes géniales à lire !_

_Je vous laisse lire le prochain chapitre qui est un peu particulier car c'est du côté de Drago que l'histoire se passe:P_

_Sarah : contente de te connaître et je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise et qu'elle te donne envie de lire la suite, merci d'avoir remarqué la petite faute que je vais de ce pas corriger:P Bonne lecture !_

_Elia : merci pour ta review, la pauvre Astoria s'en est pris plein la tête, bon d'accord je l'avais un peu cherché:P Je te laisse découvrir la suite !_

_Juliette54 : mais comment tu fais pour écrire d'aussi longues reviews ? J'attends toujours la tienne avec beaucoup d'impatience donc un énorme MERCI ! Je te laisse lire le prochain chapitre:P_

…_..._...

Drago se remémora la première fois qu'il vit ou plutôt qu'il remarqua Astoria Greengrass. Bien sûr il l'avait déjà vu avant le mariage de Daphné, c'est juste qu'il ne la trouvait pas intéressante. En effet, pour être intéressant aux yeux de Drago Malefoy, il fallait faire partie de son cercle d'amis à savoir Blaise, Pansy , Théo, Millicent et Daphné. Jamais il n'avait pensé que ce mariage allait changer bien des choses.

_(Soirée mariage Daphné)_

_Même si Daphné n'était pas sa meilleure amie, Drago dût reconnaître que c'était peu bizarre de la voir se marier. C'était la première de ses amis à sauter le pas et il savait que tôt ou tard ce serait le tour de Blaise, Pansy et lui. Il n'était pas encore très à l'aise avec cette idée car depuis la fin de la guerre, Drago Malefoy vivait au jour le jour et avait du mal à s'imaginer une vie normale. Il traînerait son passé comme un boulet aux pieds et le mot mangemort sera lié à vie au nom Malefoy. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de porter sa mère en haute estime. Son courage avait permis d'éviter Azkaban aux membres de sa famille. Le verre tendu par Blaise lui permit de chasser toutes ces idées noires de sa tête et faire comme si tout allait bien. À vrai dire, Drago avait eu un peu de mal à comprendre le choix de Monsieur Greengrass quant au mari de Daphné mais après tout, si Rosier avait le droit à une seconde chance, peut-être que Drago pourrait en avoir une aussi._

_-Alors ça même Merlin ne pourrait pas le croire, s'exclama Blaise avant de donner une tape dans l'épaule de Drago._

_Ce dernier le regarda avec étonnement et suivit le regard de son ami. Il vit Pansy derrière une fenêtre qui devait être sûrement au 2éme étage du manoir Greengrass mais il lui fallut quelques secondes pour voir qu'elle était accompagnée d'Astoria Greengrass. Pourquoi était-elle ensemble ? Dans son souvenir, Pansy ne tenait pas Astoria dans son cœur et Astoria était plutôt le genre de personne à rester toute seule dans son coin pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Il croisa le regard bleu d'Astoria et il se rendit compte à quel point elle était différente de Daphné. _

_-Tu as une explication rationnelle à ce qui est en train de se passer ?, demanda Blaise._

_En cherchant bien, Drago émit l'idée que Thomas Rosier était peut-être la cause de la rencontre entre Astoria et Pansy. Cette dernière avait passé les cinq derniers mois à plaindre Daphné et elle avait clairement exprimé son opposition à ce mariage. Astoria paraissait mal à l'aise d'être regardé et Pansy finit par les rejoindre. _

_-C'était surprenant, avoua Blaise devant une Pansy toute souriante._

_-Je crois que je ne suis pas la seule à détester Thomas Rosier, expliqua-t-elle en se retournant pour regarder Astoria. _

_Si Drago n'était pas du genre à s'occuper des affaires des autres comme le faisait si bien Pansy, il ne put s'empêcher de reconnaître que ce mariage ne présageait rien de bon. Il était également surpris de voir qu'Astoria avait des opinions bien tranchées, comme quoi rester dans son coin n'était pas une si mauvaise chose._

_Durant la restant de la soirée, Drago jeta de temps en temps des regards vers la fenêtre du 2eme étage pour voir qu'Astoria n'avait pas quitté son point de vue et que les verres s'enchaînaient rapidement. C'était sûrement la seule personne désespérée de ce mariage, mais au moins elle était lucide sur l'avenir du mariage de Daphné. Drago se rendit compte qu'il ne savait rien d'Astoria Greengrass et qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec la petite fille toute timide qu'il s'était imaginé. Elle était loin d'être invisible, il suffisait juste de lever un peu le regard. Intrigante, c'était le mot qui lui convenait._

Drago se souvenait parfaitement de l'ascenseur qui s'était ouvert sur Astoria. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis le mariage de Daphné et il s'attendait à ne pas la voir pendant un très long moment. Pourtant, Merlin en avait décidé autrement et elle s'était retrouvée avec lui dans le même ascenseur. Pourtant, il avait l'impression qu'un gouffre les séparait. Si Drago lui avait proposé de l'accompagner c'était par pure politesse mais cela lui avait permit de comprendre qu'Astoria n'était pas quelqu'un de timide, elle avait juste des opinions bien arrêtées sur lui et il se souviendrait toujours de leurs conversations sur le perron :

-_Est-ce que tu vas me dire pourquoi on n'utilise pas la cheminée ?,_

_-Je n'utilise le réseau des cheminées que dans des endroits sûrs, expliqua-t-elle en fermant son manteau._

_-Le manoir de ta sœur n'est pas un endroit sûr ?_

_-On parle d'un Manoir appartenant à un membre de la famille Rosier, fidèle partisan de Tu-Sais-Qui et passionné de magie noire._

_Astoria ne le voyait que comme un ancien mangemort et c'est bien pour cela qu'elle évitait de lui parler. Drago était tout simplement en train de vivre les conséquences de ces choix. Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre les excuses d'Astoria car elle avait parfaitement raison. Comment pouvait-il espérer obtenir la confiance des gens avec tout ce qu'il avait fait ? Elle venait tout simplement de lui rappeler d'où il venait._

Si au début il avait décidé de ne pas se battre pour prouver à Astoria qu'elle avait tort, il changea rapidement d'avis après la dispute entre les deux sœurs. Il ne s'était attendue à ce que soit elle qui clame tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas. Astoria n'avait pas laissé tomber sa sœur et six mois après son mariage, elle essayait encore de lui ouvrir les yeux, même si cela allait avoir de lourdes conséquences. En rentrant chez lui Drago avait décidé que lui aussi allait se battre pour faire oublier son passé.

Drago grimaça en repensant à cette soirée au restaurant. Il voulait prouver à Astoria qu'il n'était pas comme elle le pensait et voilà que Millicent gâchait tout. Inviter Millicent au restaurant était déjà une erreur de parcours et il s'était sentis encore plus mal lorsqu'il avait aperçu Astoria. Il y avait deux raisons à son mal-être : la première était bien sûr qu'il était coupable de l'humiliation qu'Astoria avait subi, la deuxième était qu'elle semblait bien s'entendre avec Blaise. Bien sûr ce dernier ne portait pas le nom Malefoy, ce qui était un peu plus facile pour se faire des amis. Il avait réussi à inviter Astoria à dîner alors que Drago se donnait de la peine pour montrer qu'il n'était pas qu'un ancien mangemort. Son passé était un véritable fardeau. Si Drago devait retenir une chose de cette soirée c'était bien le regard d'Astoria :

-_Blaise ! Comment tu vas ?_

_Millicent s'était jetée sur le pauvre Blaise qui avait à peine eu le temps de se lever._

_-Pourquoi tu ne viens pas manger avec nous ?, demanda-t-elle en tournant le dos à Astoria._

_Cette dernière semblait ahurie par l'invitation de Millicent. Drago avait été assez humilié pour refuser qu'il n'arrive la même chose à Astoria. Il était plus que temps d'intervenir alors que son visage commençait à se décomposer. _

_-Astoria, salua-t-il._

_C'était tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire et s'il se trouva ridicule sur le coup, le regard d'Astoria lui prouva qu'il venait de lui porter secours. Elle semblait surprise mais aussi reconnaissante. Peu de gens l'avaient remercié et Drago sentit qu'il était sur la bonne voie. _

En y repensant, Drago avoua que même si la soirée avait très mal commencé, elle avait terminé en beauté. En effet, il avait eu l'occasion de passer quelques minutes avec Astoria qui, à son plus grand étonnement, avait présenté ses excuses. Il savait qu'elle n'était du genre à mentir et ses excuses lui avaient fait énormément plaisir. Alors comment en était-il arrivé à se disputer ? Il en voulait beaucoup à Astoria mais en explorant tous ses souvenirs, il comprit qu'il était aussi responsable. Oui, juste avant de retrouver Blaise et Astoria, il avait eu une conversation avec sa mère qui l'avait rendu amer.

_Pile à l'heure, Drago s'apprêtait à sortir du manoir lorsque sa mère l'interpella :_

_-Drago, où vas-tu ?_

_-Je dois rejoindre Blaise et Astoria sur le chemin de Traverse, expliqua-t-il en regardant sa montre. _

_-Blaise et Astoria ? La mère de Millicent m'a assuré qu'ils avaient dîné ensemble..._

_Combien de personnes lui avaient posé cette question ? Pourquoi les gens pensaient que Blaise convoitait Astoria ? Drago refusait de croire que c'était possible. Mais sa mère le faisait douter. _

_-Il y a beaucoup de rumeurs à leurs sujets, avoua Narcissa qui essayait d'avoir une réponse de son fils. _

_-Vous en devriez pas faire attention, lui conseilla Drago avant de partir._

_Non, Blaise n'était pas quelqu'un pour Astoria, mais il avait une longueur d'avance sur lui. Voilà ce qui énervait Drago au plus haut point, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ne pas s'appeler Malefoy. _

Cette plongée dans ses souvenirs avait un peu calmé Drago. Le visage d'Astoria ne quittait pas ses pensées et il sentait qu'il ne pourrait jamais être de simples amis. Mais en attendant, il se sentait toujours vexé, presque blessé dans son orgueil. Il n'avait pas l'intention de s'excuser pour le moment car il y avait un sacré désordre dans sa tête. Tout ce dont il avait besoin, c'était un autre verre et une bonne nuit de sommeil.

_(Manoir Greengrass)_

Drago n'était pas le seul à se morfondre. C'était une Astoria honteuse, épuisée et rongée par la culpabilité qui laissa couler une larme, première d'une longue série...

…...

_Qui est ce qui prendrait bien la place d'Astoria pour aller s'excuser tout de suite:P ?_

_J'attends vos avis avec impatience._


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_J'ai cru comprendre que vous avez aimer le changement de point de vue ! Bon pour ce chapitre on retourne dans la peau d'Astoria qui n'est pas au bout de ses ennuis, je vous laisse le découvrir:P_

_Il fallait absolument que je vous remercie car hier soir j'ai vu que le précédent chapitre avait été lu plus de 100 fois (vous imaginez le nombre de reviews que ça pourrait faire?) ! Cela me met une petite pression mais bizarrement c'est quand je suis sous pression que j'ai le plus d'idée ! _

_Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture:D_

…_..._

_elia : merci de toujours laisser une petite review qui sont toujours très agréable à lire d'ailleurs. Oui je commence tout doucement à faire comprendre à nos deux personnages qu'ils ont des sentiments mais je te rassure ils ne vont pas se marier dans deux chapitres, je prends mon temps. Bonne lecture._

_Juliette54 : je crois que tu mérites le titre de la meilleure revieweuse ( j'espère que ce mot existe XD), pour te faire plaisir ce chapitre c'est une Astoria rongée par la culpabilité que tu découvriras dans ce chapitre ! Je te laisse découvrir..._

…...

Si au départ j'avais des envies de meurtre sur Drago, elles laissèrent rapidement place aux doutes. J'essayais de comprendre comment j'étais arrivée à dire de telles choses ? Je me rappelai très bien la colère que j'avais ressentie en sortant de la bijouterie mais la question était de savoir contre qui j'étais en colère. Le premier prénom qui me vient à l'esprit était Daphné. Plus le temps passait et plus je le détestais. J'avais l'impression que ça lui plaisait de ne pas être heureuse et qu'elle ne faisait pas grand chose pour sortir de sa situation. Je n'avais plus envie de l'aider quoiqu'il puisse arriver. Bien sûr que sa présence me manquait, c'était comme un vide dans ma vie et j'étais épuisée d'espérer un changement de comportement. Toute cette histoire m'avait exténuée et j'étais sûrement en train de toucher le fond. Je n'avais jamais montré à quel point j'étais triste et blessée et c'était peut-être bien ça le problème. A force de tout garder pour moi, j'avais fini par exploser et je m'étais attaquée à une personne qui ne voulait que mon bien.

Ce fut au tour de la culpabilité de faire son apparition. J'avais passé ma nuit à ruminer les événements de la journée et j'en étais arrivée à la conclusion que tout était de ma faute. Daphné devait me détester car en entrant dans cette boutique elle avait bien dû voir que j'avais pris sa place. C'était elle qui aurait dû choisir le cadeau de Pansy avec Blaise et Drago. Maintenant, elle allait sûrement croire que je m'étais disputée avec elle uniquement pour prendre sa place. J'avais honte de moi, cela faisait partie des choses auxquelles j'aurais dû penser. Mais ce n'était pas la seule chose qui me rendait si peu fière de moi. Il était clair que je m'étais montrée odieuse avec Drago et je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que j'avais pu dire de telles choses. Il m'avait poussé à tourner le dos à Daphné et c'était une preuve de mon impuissance face à son malheur. Je m'en étais pris à la mauvaise personne et j'allais devoir m'excuser, même si je doutais forts que Drago allait se contenter de simples excuses.

Je passais les deux jours suivants dans le plus grand silence. Rongée par la culpabilité, je réfléchissais à mon comportement tout en essayant de trouver une solution. Faire des excuses n'était pas une partie de plaisir et j'avais toujours réussi à éviter cette épreuve mais aujourd'hui il n'y avait pas d'autres issues. Si j'avais prévu de prendre mon temps pour trouver les bons mots, mes plans furent bouleversés par un hibou de Pansy qui demandait de venir chez elle et le plus rapidement possible. Je redoutais cette rencontre car je savais très bien qu'elle allait me faire la morale sur mon comportement vis-à-vis de Drago. Je n'avais aucune envie que quelqu'un me répète toutes les choses horribles que j'avais pu dire mais Pansy était mon amie et je n'avais pas le droit de la tenir à l'écart.

**-Il était temps !**, s'exclama Pansy en me voyant arriver dans son salon, **pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir pour en parler ?**

Elle m'était tombée dessus un peu comme un cognard en plein match, ce qui me fit regretter d'être venue.

-**Pansy, je ne suis pas obligé de te raconter tout ce que je fais.**

**-Je crois que je suis quand même un peu concerné !**

Je levai les yeux au ciel en pensant que Drago était venu tout raconter à Pansy.

**-Écoute si tu m'as invité pour me faire la morale je crois que je vais repartir. Je sais que c'est de ma faute, pas besoin de me le répéter, **rétorquai-je sur un ton las.

-**Tu donnes presque envie de pleurer**, me piqua Pansy, **ce n'est pas de ta faute, même si à ta place j'aurais réagi différemment.**

Je ne me sentais pas tellement aidée et je devais avouer que Pansy n'était pas la meilleure pour me consoler.

**-Étant donné que c'est ton meilleur ami, rien de tout cela ne te serait arrivé,** lui dis-je en soupirant.

**-Mon meilleur ami ? Tu plaisantes ?!**, s'écria-t-elle en bondissant de son fauteuil.

Alors là je ne comprenais plus rien. Drago était son meilleur ami, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus.

**-Attends, tu parles bien de Drago ?**, lui demandai-je.

-**Drago ? Euh j'étais plutôt partis sur Rosier là.**

**-Merlin, c'est pas vrai**, soupirai-je en prenant mon visage dans les mains.

Depuis le début elle me parlait de ce qui s'était passé avec Daphné et Rosier alors que moi je pensais à Drago.

**-Oublie Rosier deux secondes, qu'est ce qui passe avec Drago ?**, demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

Je la regardais avec surprise, car apparemment Drago ne lui avait absolument rien dit sur notre houleuse conversation. Comment j'allais pouvoir lui expliquer sans être morte de honte ? Elle allait me stupéfixer sur place, c'était sûr.

**-Je veux bien tout te raconter mais je t'interdis de m'interrompre avant la fin**, la prévins-je alors qu'elle se retourner sur son fauteuil pour m'accorder toute son attention.

Au fur et à mesure de son récit, je voyais bien qu'elle se retenait d'intervenir et j'appréhendais déjà ses commentaires. Pourtant elle se contenta d'une seule phrase :

-**Et tu arrives à vivre avec ça sur la conscience ?**

Ce dont j'étais sûre à présente, c'était que Pansy n'était vraiment pas douée pour réconforter les gens.

-J**e suppose que tu lui as déjà présenté tes excuses ?**, ajouta-t-elle.

**-Non. Et je en compte pas y aller tout de suite. Laisse-moi t'expliquer avant que tu ne bondisses de ton fauteuil. J'ai un sérieux problème avec Daphné et il est train de me pourrir l'existence. Je dois d'abord résoudre ce problème et je te jure que j'irais ensuite présenter mes plus belles excuses à Drago.**

**-Et comment tu comptes régler ce problème ?**, me demanda-t-elle peu convaincue.

J'y avais réfléchi pendant ces deux derniers jours et j'en été arrivée à la conclusion que la confrontation avec ma sœur était la seule solution.

**-Je vais aller la voir demain**, balançai-je sous le regard perplexe de Pansy.

Je comptais bien dire à Daphné tout ce que je gardais depuis bientôt deux mois mais j'avais aussi l'intention de me réconcilier avec elle, même s'il elle refusait d'admettre que son mariage raté. Elle me manquait tellement qu'il était tout simplement impensable que je puisse passer une semaine de plus sans elle.

-**Je vais essayer de faire abstraction à de ce que tu viens de me raconter et je te laisse deux jours pour aller t'excuser. En plus, si Drago ne m'en a pas parlé, c'est que tu as dû le vexer et qu'il l'a très mal pris !**

**-En tant qu'amie, tu es censé me soutenir et me rassurer**, lui reprochai-je.

**-Je suis également censé te dire lorsque tu dépasses les limites**, rétorqua Pansy avec un grand sourire.

Il était temps pour moi d'assumer mes actes ou plutôt mes paroles. Je ne savais pas encore très bien comment j'allais m'y prendre pour me faire pardonner mais j'avais envie de prouver que je savais reconnaître mes torts. Je passais le reste de la soirée avec Pansy qui était reparti sur le sujet Rosier et qui s'indignait de son comportement. Je l'écoutais avec attention même si mon estomac était déjà en train de se nouer pour demain.

(Le lendemain matin)

C'était d'un pas décidé que je remontais l'allée du manoir de Daphné. Je m'étais fait la promesse de ne rien dire à propos de Rosier, de présenter mes excuses et de garder pour moi toute la colère que j'avais accumulée. Si tout se passait bien, j'avais prévu d'aller chez Drago ce soir et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, présenter mes excuses. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me pardonne, et je devais avouer que cela m'attristait. Je commençais tout juste à voir qui était le vrai Drago Malefoy et j'avais réussi à tout gâcher en moins de deux minutes.

Une fois sur le perron, je tapai à la porte tout en respirant profondément pour garder mon calme. J'étais venue avec de grands espoirs et je craignais d'être déçue. L'elfe qui ouvrit me reconnut immédiatement et me fit entraîner.

-**Je vais prévenir...**

**-Non, je préfère y aller moi-même, où se trouve Daphné ?**

Il m'indiqua qu'elle était dans le salon et, après l'avoir remercié, j'empruntais le long couloir. Il y avait deux situations possibles : ma sœur accepte de me recevoir ainsi que mes excuses ou alors je me retrouve dehors en moins de deux secondes. En arrivant au salon, je l'aperçus, dos à moi, devant la cheminée. Ma colère mise de côté, c'était de la joie que je ressentis. J'avais besoin de la voir, de lui parler, de la prendre dans mes bras.

-**Daphné **?, dis-je après une très longue hésitation.

Elle se retourna immédiatement et me regarda quelques secondes avant de me tourner le dos à nouveau.

**-Astoria ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?**

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

-**Je suis venue te parler, mais tu es sûre que tout va bien ?**, lui demandai-je alors qu'elle s'agitait.

**-Oui, c'est juste que...**

Elle se retourna et je ne pus m'empêcher de la regarder avec de grands yeux. C'était pire que ce que j'avais pu imaginer.

**-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je me suis juste pris une porte, je suis tellement maladroite !**

Je ne la croyais pas une seule seconde. Depuis quand une porte laissait un énorme bleu sur la joue ? Je me suis déjà prise une porte et là seule chose que j'avais gagnée c'était une bosse. Daphné voyait très bien que je ne la croyais pas mais elle s'accrocha à son mensonge et continua de me sourire. Elle était gênée de me voir et faisait tout son possible pour se justifier mais je la connaissais par cœur, surtout quand elle mentait. J'avais les idées embrouillaient et j'essayais de ne pas penser au pire.

-**Si tu veux je peux passer au manoir demain pour que l'on puisse reprendre cette discussion, je suis vraiment désolé mais j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire**, m'assura-t-elle avec une voix aiguë, m**ais je suis contente que tu sois venue !**

Tout sonnait tellement faux que j'avais beaucoup de mal à garder mon calme.

-**Passe demain après 16 heures, j'ai vraiment besoin de te parler**, lui assurai-je même si ce bleu sur son visage m'avait complètement perturbé.

Je partis sans même attendre de réponse car j'avais besoin de prendre l'air. Je ne voulais pas m'emballer et croire des choses sans preuves mais le comportement de ma sœur m'indiquait clairement qu'il y avait un coupable et le nom de Rosier s'était imposé dans ma tête. En sortant, je ressentis le besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un qui puisse me jurer que Rosier était incapable de lever la main sur Daphné.

Mon refuge se trouva être le manoir de Pansy et c'était complètement perdue que je frappai à la porte. J'avais peur de découvrir la vérité et peur d'être responsable de tout ce carnage. Je savais que Pansy ne pourrait pas me rassurer mais j'avais besoin d'entendre un autre point de vue. Malheureusement, en ouvrant la porte du salon, je vis qu'elle était accompagnée de Drago. Ce n'était pas le meilleur moment pour lui faire mes excuses mais apparemment, une fois la surprise passée, ils remarquèrent tous les deux que quelque chose n'allait pas.

**-Tu vas bien Astoria ?, **s'inquiéta Pansy en s'avançant vers moi.

C'était une excellente question et je n'avais pas la moindre idée de la façon dont j'allais lui répondre...

…...

Alors ? Promis dans le prochain chapitre (samedi si tout va bien) Astoria présentera ses excuses ! J'attends avec impatience vos avis:P


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello !_

_J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous profitez bien de votre week-end ? Pour l'améliorer voilà un petit chapitre qui devrait vous plaire ! Le dernier chapitre a aussi été lu 100 fois, c'est juste énorme ! J'explose ou plutôt vous explosez les stats ! Je vous laisse faire la même chose pour les reviews;)_

_Bonne lecture ._

_elia : waouh mais quelle review ! Tout d'abord je te remercie, elle était juste hyper motivante car tu as exactement compris tout ce que je voulais montrer dans ce chapitre (c'est plutôt rassurant pour moi). Je ne voulais pas d'une Astoria qui change et devient amis avec tout le monde et tombe amoureuse de Drago dès le deuxième chapitre ! Bref merci beaucoup et je suis vraiment impressionée par ton commentaire qui analyse vraiment ce qu'Astoria ressent. J'ai hâte de lire la prochaine review:P_

_Juliette54 : encore une sacré review ! Pour ta question sur le bleu tu auras toutes tes réponses en temps voulu ne t'inquiètes pas j'ai tout prévu ! Et ce qui va te faire plaisir c'est qu'Astoria va avoir une petite discussion avec Drago dans ce chapitre ! Je te laisse le découvrir:P_

…...

Je ne savais plus comment je devais me comporter étant donné que Drago était là. J'étais dans l'incapacité de lui présenter mes excuses car à la place de mon cerveau, se trouvait un champ de ruines. J'essayais de ne pas penser au pire et de croire que mon beau-frère était quelqu'un de bien. Je m'étais assise sur le premier fauteuil et je tentais de paraître calme.

**-Mais tu n'étais pas sensé aller chez Daphné **?, me demanda Daphné qui s'était assise près de moi.

-**Je viens d'y aller...**

Je n'arrivais pas à trouver les mots pour expliquer sans dramatiser et puis le regard de Drago, braqué sur moi, ne me mettait pas à l'aise.

**-Elle avait un bleu sur le visage et m'a tout de suite juré qu'elle s'était pris une porte**, expliquai-je alors que Pansy se mit à soupirer, **mais je la connais par cœur et elle m'a menti du début à la fin.**

J'essayais de me montrer convaincante mais apparemment ils n'avaient pas l'air très surpris. Ils échangèrent un long regard et je compris qu'ils avaient une longueur d'avance sur moi.

-**Ce n'est pas très surprenant**, lâcha Pansy avant de se lever.

**-Je te demande pardon **? ,m'exclamai-je piquée au vif.

-**Tu veux que je te rappelle ce qui s'est passé il y a trois jours ? Rosier n'a pas dû apprécier. A mon avis, tu es arrivé avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de mettre quelque chose dessus, c'est vraiment idiot de sa part. **

Je devais être en pleins cauchemars. La seule personne qui aurait pu m'aider était en train de m'enfoncer et mes envies de meurtre revinrent, sauf que cette fois, ce n'était pas contre Drago. Il n'avait pas dit un seul mot et avait fini par éviter mon regard. Je sentais que la colère était en train de revenir et l'attitude de Pansy m' insupportait.

-**Donc t'es en train de me dire que ce qui arrive à Daphné est de ma faute, mais aussi totalement normal et qu'elle devrait le garder pour elle **?, résumai-je avec agressivité, **mais dans quel monde tu vis ?**

**-Dans la réalité,** rétorqua-t-elle, **ta sœur est mariée, si elle divorce elle sera couverte de honte ! Tout ce qui lui reste à faire c'est de cacher les dégâts. N'importe qu'elle Sang-Pur le sait. **

Je me sentais encore plus mal que quand j'étais entrée dans la pièce. Pansy n'avait pas complètement tort mais je ne pouvais pas laisser ma sœur se faire humilier.

-**On ne peut pas la laisser toute seule,** murmurai-je une boule dans la gorge.

J'avais l'impression que l'on m'avait planté un poignard en plein cœur. Daphné était ma sœur et je devais trouver un moyen pour la sortir de là. Je ne voulais pas avoir de regrets quoiqu'il puisse se passer. Je ne voulais pas me sentir lâche et je voulais en finir avec toute cette culpabilité.

**-Et tu oses dire que tu es sa meilleure amie ?,** crachai-je pour faire réagir Pansy.

-**Mais qu'est ce que tu cherches Astoria ?,** s'écria-t-elle visiblement vexée.

**-Que quelqu'un me dise que Daphné va s'en sortir !**

Le mariage s'était déroulée il y a sept mois seulement et la situation paraissait déjà critique, presque désespérée. Par conséquent, j'avais beaucoup de mal à imaginer un quelconque avenir. Pansy semblait surprise de ma réponse et son visage qui était crispé par la colère commençait à se détendre. Elle avait toujours su cacher ses émotions et peut-être qu'elle culpabilisait aussi mais elle ne voulait pas le montrer, elle faisait semblant d'être insensible. Face à elle, je passais pour une fille complètement naïve car il n'y avait aucune solution pour Daphné mais je m'accrochais encore à l'idée que la situation pouvait encore s'améliorer.

**-Je vais prévenir Blaise,** décida Pansy, **et si je croise un elfe je lui demande de t'apporter une tasse de thé.**

C'était une belle façon de me planter et de me laisser toute seule avec Drago, qui d'ailleurs n'avait pas décroché un mot. Je n'osais même pas le regarder car j'essayais de rassembler mes pensées pour pouvoir lui présenter mes excuses. Ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moment mais il risquait de me détester encore plus si je me contentais de l'ignorer. Il me manquait énormément de courage car les mots ne sortaient pas de ma bouche. Il avait fini par se lever et dans un élan de courage je l'interpellai :

**-J'avais prévu de venir te voir ce soir, je crois que j'ai des excuses à te présenter. **

Il se tenait devant moi et cachait plutôt bien sa surprise.

**-Je suis pas sûr que ce soit le bon moment d'en parle**r, me répondit-il avant de partir vers la fenêtre.

J'avais l'impression qu'il était complètement indifférent à mes excuses et même si je le méritais, ma fierté avait pris un sacré coup ! Il m'avait tourné le dos comme si mes excuses étaient le dernier de ses soucis.

**-Peut-être mais je ne pas faire semblant,** lui dis-je en me levant, **Drago je suis en train de me rendre compte que j'ai tout gâché avec ma sœur, j'aimerais ne pas faire la même chose avec toi. **

Je pensais chaque mot que je prononçais et toute ma fierté avait disparu. Je savais à quel point être fière pouvait coûter chère et j'avais envie de montrer à quel point j'avais été blessé par mon propre comportement.

**-C'est pas ce dont j'ai eu l'impression il y a trois jours,** rétorqua-t-il toujours devant sa fenêtre.

Je le rejoins pour le forcer à me regarder.

**-J'étais en colère et je croyais que c' était contre toi. C'est à moi de m'excuser et je le ferai, mais j'ai besoin de savoir si tu comptes me pardonner même si ce n'est pas avant des semaines.**

Il avait arrêté de regarder par la fenêtre pour poser son regard sur moi. Il excellait dans l'art de la dissimulation des sentiments et je n'arrivais pas à voir l'impact de mes paroles sur lui. Je ressentais le besoin d'être entourée en ce moment et je ne sais pour quelle raison, j'espérais qu'il serait là pour moi. Il pouvait se montrer très tacite mais sa présence me paraissait rassurante.

-**Je pense qu'on devrait en parler une fois que toute cette histoire avec ta sœur sera réglée,** avoua-t-il en croisant les bras.

**-C'est une façon détournée de dire que tu ne veux pas me voir avant des mois ?**

Il soupira devant mon manque de compréhension.

-**Non, je pense juste que tu as des soucis plus importants,** répondit-il avant de laisser seule devant la fenêtre.

Même si je m'étais attendu à ce genre de réponse, je me sentais blessée et pourtant tout était de ma faute. Drago avait remarqué mon désarroi, et ajouta :

-**Ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'on était deux dans l'histoire et même si c'est toi qui as commencé, j'ai également mes torts. Pour le moment je ne suis pas prêt à vouloir en discuter avec toi parce que je ne suis pas encore sûr de la raison qui expliquerait mon comportement. **

Abasourdie, je le regardais avec surprise. Nous nous sentions tous les deux coupables et notre fierté nous jouait des tours.

**-On va faire quelque chose, je vais faire abstraction de tout ce qui s'est passé il y a trois jours le temps que la situation s'améliore du côté de Daphné**, proposa-t-il ce qui m'étonna encore plus.

Je devais avouer que cet arrangement était parfait. J'étais d'abord soulagée de savoir qu'il ne me détestait pas et que tôt ou tard une discussion me permettra de lui expliquer les raisons de ma colère la dernière fois. De plus, cet accord montrait que Drago ne voulait que mon bien et même si je le cachais très bien, cette attention m'avait touché.

**-C'est une excellente idée, merci. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que cette histoire que Daphné ne s'éternise pas**, avouai-je en retournant m'asseoir.

**-Bon alors, lequel de nous se charge de Rosier **!, s'exclama Blaise avant d'entrer dans la pièce.

Il devait sûrement venir de son bureau car il était très élégant et aussi très remonté.

-**Personne ne touche à Rosier,** ordonna Pansy en entrant alors qu'une tasse de thé lévita devant moi, **même si c'est mérité. On ne peut rien faire, pourquoi tu n'en parles pas à ton père Astoria ?**

**-La seule fois où j'ai vu mon père sourire c'est quand Daphné est partie de la maison et il sautera de joie quand ce sera mon tour. Il considère presque Rosier comme son sauveur,** expliquai-je sous le regard amusé de Blaise.

**-Ton père n'est pas là de sauter de joie alor**s, me provoqua-t-il.

**-Vous êtes mes amis, vous êtes censée me soutenir,** leur reprochai-je en regardant Pansy.

**-Mais on te soutient, mais peut-être que Rosier a un charmant cousin à te présenter,** me piqua Blaise en riant.

Je pris un des coussins pour lui lancer en pleine tête, accompagné d'un « abruti » à peine audible. Je ne pouvais cacher mon amusement, qui d'ailleurs n'était pas partagé par Drago. Cet homme restait et resterait une énigme pour moi. Leurs présence sm'aidaient et m'apportaient beaucoup. Je n'aurais jamais pu affronter cette situation seule et je compris pourquoi c'était si important d'avoir des amis. Si mon problème avec Drago était sur la bonne voie pour être résolu, celui de Daphné promettait un avenir encore plus sombre.

Au bout d'une heure de grande discussion pour arriver à la conclusion que je devais tout faire pour montrer à Daphné que nous étions de son côté, je décidai de partir et de finir ma journée au travail. Drago et Blaise m'accompagnaient tous les deux et tandis que Blaise nous abandonna dans le hall, Drago resta avec moi jusqu'au 3e étage. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, il se retourna pour me dire quelque chose :

**-J'ai oublié de te dire, personne ne peut te promettre que Daphné s'en sortira, mais quoiqu'il arrive on ne te laissera pas toute seule.**

Il m'avait touché en plein cœur, c'était peut-être ça que j'avais besoin d'entendre et Drago avait su le deviner...

…...

_Alors ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il y a beaucoup de monde qui adore Drago après ce chapitre ?_


	10. Chapter 10

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Je suis contente de publier le 10e chapitre, déjà ! Je suis contente que que ces 10 premiers vous ont plu et j'espère que vous adorerez les 10 prochains (oui j'ai encore beaucoup de chose à raconter!) car je peux assurer que cette histoire se terminera quand nos deux personnages préférés seront mariés:P_

_Je tiens à vous précisez tout de suite que je suis en train d'écrire le 12e chapitre qui risque de vous surprendre mais je n'en dis pas plus._

_Bonne lecture !_

_elia : tu dis avoir un don pour écrire des reviews aussi extra ! Tu dois faire des études de psycho car tu analyses tellement bien les sentiments des personnages ! Merci pour ta review et pour les sentiments tu vas être servie à partir du 12e chapitre !_

_Juliette54 : mais je n'ai jamais vu une review aussi grande ! Je suis contente que tu aimes le personnage de Drago, j'essaie tellement de respecter ce que JK Rowling a écrit ! Ces 10 chapitres n'auraient pas pu arriver si vite sans toutes tes reviews, je crois que je vais les enregistrer:P Je te souhaite une bonne lecture !_

(Le lendemain)

Je m'étais arrangé pour terminer le travail plus tôt car Daphné m'avait promis hier qu'elle viendrait me voir. Je m'étais préparé à ce qu'elle ne vienne pas car elle était devenu excellente dans l'art de la dissimulation et du mensonge. Mais peut-être que me voir la veille lui a rappelé que j'étais sa sœur et que je lui manquais. J'attendais donc sa venue avec angoisse et impatience. Pansy m'avait déjà envoyé des hiboux toute la journée pour me demander si Daphné n'avait pas annulé et la volière du Manoir devait être pleine. J'essayais de rester concentrée et de rassembler mes idées. Il ne fallait pas que je sois brusque mais parfaitement calme.

**-Madame Daphné Rosier**, annonça un elfe.

Je me retournai vers la porte, surprise de ce que je venais d'entendre. La confirmation arriva quelques secondes après en la personne de Daphné. Je m'étais préparé à ce qu'elle ne vienne pas, par conséquent, j'étais complètement désemparé. Daphné ne semblait pas très à l'aise non plus ce qui paraît tellement étrange pour deux sœurs.

**-Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point je suis heureuse de te voir**, murmurai-je.

L'hésitation laissa rapidement place à l'émotion et je n'eus pas le temps de faire un pas qu'elle se précipita pour me prendre dans ses bras. C'était inattendu et pourtant j'avais l'impression de retrouver ma sœur. Elle venait de combler le fossé qui s'était creusé entre nous depuis son mariage.

-**Moi qui croyais que tu me détesté,** avouai-je alors que Daphné mit fin à notre étreinte.

-**Je ne t'ai jamais détestais, je crois qu'il nous faut une bonne conversation. **

Il n'y avait aucun bleu sur son visage et j'en fis la conclusion qu'une potion était passée par là. Je m'étais promis de ne pas m'emballer et si Daphné n'abordait pas le sujet, je n'aurais plus qu'à me taire. Alors qu'un elfe nous apporta du thé et des biscuits, nous nous asseyons toutes les deux sur le canapé comme nous avions l'habitude de le faire enfant.

**-Tout d'abord, sache que Thomas sait que je suis ici et qu'il est entièrement d'accord avec moi,** m'informa Daphné en prenant sa tasse.

Je ne la croyais qu'à moitié mais c'était le moment de montrer que j'étais une excellente menteuse.

-**Je tiens sincèrement à te présenter mes excuses, je n'ai pas le droit de juger Thomas et si tu es heureuse avec lui tant mieux,** expliquai-je en essayant de me montrer convaincante.

-C**omment veux-tu que je sois heureuse sans ma sœur ?**

Elle marquait un point. En tant que sœur, j'aurais dû accepter le choix de Daphné même si j'étais contre.

**-Je suis décidée à ne plus me montrer méfiante envers Ro...Thomas, l**ui assurai-je, **je veux que l'on redevienne de vraies sœurs. Et je ne n'ai jamais voulu prendre ta place, quand tu m'as vu dans la bijouterie avec Drago et Blaise...**

**-C'est vrai que je me suis sentie blessée car tu les avait toujours ignorés et j'avais l'impression que tout le monde me laissait tomber pour toi. **

C'était aussi l'impression que j'avais et me voir avec Blaise et Drago devait être une chose inconcevable pour Daphné. Même moi j'avais eu beaucoup de mal à sortir accompagné avec Drago sans me sentir mal à l'aise.

**-Je n'ai jamais voulu prendre ta place, c'est juste que je ne te reconnaissais pas et je n'étais pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué. J'étais inquiète pour toi, **ajoutai-je pour ma défense.

-**Je dois avouer que ce n'était pas le genre de vie à laquelle je m'attendais**, déclara Daphné à ma plus grande surprise, **Thomas n'est peut-être pas la personne que j'imaginais mais je t'assure que c'est quelqu'un de bien.**

Je ne savais pas tellement ce que je devais répondre car j'étais loin d'être d'accord avec elle et je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir dire d'aussi gros mensonges.

-**Quant à ce qui s'est passé hier matin, c'était un accident. J'en ai parlé avec Thomas et l'incident est clos.**

Implicitement, elle me faisait comprendre que je ne devais pas m'en mêler et qu'elle maîtrisait parfaitement la situation. J'allais devoir me contenter de cette simple phrase et je fis un effort surhumain pour me taire et me contenter d'un hochement de tête. Tout s'était très bien passé jusqu'à maintenant et je commençais à retrouver la Daphné que je connaissais. Je n'avais aucune difficulté pour parler avec elle et même si elle ne me disait pas toute la vérité, je lui faisais confiance car c'était ma sœur. Je réalisais à quel point elle m'avait manqué et qu'elle aurait su m'écouter et me rassurer après ma dispute avec Drago.

**-Donc Pansy est devenue ta nouvelle amie ?**, me demanda Daphné.

-**Je commence tout juste à m'habituer à cette idée. Je crois que tu devrais aussi aller lui parler. Elle l'a vraiment très mal pris que tu ne prennes pas sa défense devant Rosier et je ne suis pas sûr que sa colère soit retombée. Moi je suis ta sœur, on arrive toujours à se réconcilier, par contre Pansy...**

**-Je sais,** avoua-t-elle, **mais j'ai besoin de savoir que ma propre sœur me pardonne avant d'aller la voir. **

**-Bien sûr que je te pardonne**, lui dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue, **mais si jamais quelque chose ne va pas tu peux venir m'en parler et je te jure que je le garderai pour moi !**

**-En parlant de cachotterie, tu as dîné avec Blaise ?**

**-Je devrais demander un gallion à chaque fois que quelqu'un pose la question, je serais aussi riche que le directeur de Gringotts. Oui j'ai dîné avec lui mais c'était juste...mais comment tu le sais ?**

Daphné me murmura un petit « Millicent » qui m'arrache une grimace.

**-Je déteste cette fille, **déclarai-je en prenant un biscuit, **ma pauvre Daphné tu as raté beaucoup de choses ! J'ai passé Noël avec Blaise, Drago et Pansy, je me suis disputé avec Drago mais je lui ai présenté mes excuses et j'ai choisi un magnifique cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Pansy.**

Son anniversaire était dans une semaine et si au départ j'avais prévu de venir seule, une idée me vint à l'esprit.

(Anniversaire de Pansy)

J'avais vu Daphné tous les jours depuis notre réconciliation. Nous étions redevenu aussi proches qu'avant et j'avais dû lui raconter tous les détails de ma dispute avec Drago. Elle en était arrivée à la conclusion que j'étais une idiote, mais ça je le savais déjà. Mais j'étais une idiote qui avait parfois de brillante idée. J'avais envoyé un hibou à Pansy pour lui dire que je venais accompagnée à son anniversaire mais je n'avais pas précisé l'identité de mon invité. En fait, j'avais réussi à convaincre Daphné de venir avec moi pour qu'elle puisse se réconcilier avec sa meilleure amie. Je savais que Daphné n'était pas heureuse et je voulais lui faciliter la vie. Au début elle trouvait que cette idée était insensée mais après une bonne heure de conversation elle avait fini par accepter.

J'eus une drôle de précipitation lorsque nous arrivâmes toutes les deux sur le perron. C'était comme si nous retournions 7 mois en arrière et sa présence à mes côtés m'était bénéfique. J'avais encore du mal à réaliser que c'était bien Daphné qui était avec moi et son simple sourire avait fait disparaître toute la colère que j'avais pu ressentir. La porte s'ouvrit sur une Pansy qui passa de l'euphorie à la surprise. Son regard était planté sur Daphné et pour une fois j'étais bien contente d'être invisible.

**-J'ai fais un peu près la même tête lorsqu'elle est venue me voir**, assurai-je à Pansy en lui tapant sur l'épaule, **mais je vous laisse, vous devez avoir une tonne de choses à vous dire !**

Je rentrai sans même attendre l'invitation de Pansy car il me semble qu'elle avait déjà fait la même chose chez moi. Je n'avais pas envie de me mêler de leurs conversations même si j'avais une légère appréhension. Je connaissais par cœur le chemin pour aller au salon et j'eus le plaisir de voir que je n'étais pas la seule à être venue toute seule. Il y avait une jolie blonde, assise juste à côté de Blaise et son visage ne m'était pas familier .

-A**storia ! Toujours en retard ! Il est où ton invité mystère ?**, me demanda Blaise en se levant, **tout le monde croyait que c'était moi.**

**-Étonnant**, marmonnai-je, **mon invité est avec Pansy et donc toi tu es venue avec … ?**

**-Mara ,** présenta-t-il, **elle est médicomage.**

Je fis un sourire à la fameuse Mara dont les joues commencèrent à rougir. La pauvre était assise entre Blaise et Drago qui d'ailleurs me regardait avec attention.

**-Enchanté Mara ! Si j'avais su je serais venue plus tôt, je sais à quel point c'est compliqué de se retrouver entre Blaise et Drago. Vous ne devinerez jamais avec qui je suis venue,** m'exclamai-je euphorique.

**-Théodore,** tenta Drago.

-**Millicent**, ajouta Blaise.

-**Non et non. Pansy est actuellement en train de discuter avec Daphné !**

Il fallait absolument que je leur dise tellement j'étais heureuse et aussi fière de ma petite idée. Ils avaient l'air surpris mais aussi content car Daphné faisait partie de leur petit groupe bien avant moi. Je n'avais pas peur de redevenir invisible car moi aussi je faisais partie de leur petit groupe. Je décidai d'aller m'asseoir à côté de Drago pour leur raconter mon histoire dans les moindres détails. Ce dernier se leva même pour reculer ma chaise et la pousser. Il me lança un regard qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : notre grande conversation était imminente.

…...

Tadaaa ! Alors ? Promis vous aurez le droit à une longue discussion entre Drago et Astoria dans le prochain chapitre:P

Je vous laisse fêter ce 10e chapitre avec plein de reviews .


	11. Chapter 11

_Coucou !_

_Oui j'ai un jour de retard mais bon il y a pire. Je dois avouer que j'ai un petit découragement en voyant que la chapitre avait été lu 110 fois pour 3 reviews XD Bon je ne suis pas le genre à réclamer des reviews sous peine de ne pas publier, donc pas d'inquiétude il y aura bien un prochain chapitre Mercredi. Et puis je dois absolument continuer de publier pour Juliette54, elia et La Plume de Sucre qui sont toujours très fidèles !_

_Bon je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre qui est assez long !_

_Juliette54 : Ta review était tellement grande que je ne pouvais pas la lire en entier dans mon mail, tu imagines ? Je suis contente de voir que je respecte un minimum l'univers de JK Rowling, c'est un sacré compliment ! En tout cas merci beaucoup ! Je vais m'occuper d'enregistrer tes reviews pour voir combien de page il y a !_

_elia : merci pour ta review ! Je sais que la réconciliation avec Daphné est rapide mais Astoria se contente de fermer les yeux et de tout accepter car sa sœur lui manquait de trop. Elle ne veut pas éprouver de remords si jamais il arriverait quelque chose à Daphné ! (en deux lignes c'est compliqué à expliquer mais en lisant le chapitre tu verras qu'il y a d'autres éléments pour comprendre). Ta review était aussi très grande et elle a même été coupé dans le mail pour qu'elle puisse rentrer ! Alors oui je confirme tu as un don pour les reviews ! Je te laisse découvrir la suite !_

…...

Il fallut attendre une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que Pansy et Daphné ne fassent leurs apparitions. J'étais un peu angoissée car Pansy pouvait être aussi effrayante qu'un Magyar à pointe et Daphné n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça. Mais le sourire de Daphné me rassura et je dus me contenir pour ne pas sauter de joie. Pansy ne fit aucune remarque, trop de fierté sûrement, mais je pus déceler un léger sourire.

**-Bien joué**, murmura Drago avant de se lever pour aller saluer Daphné.

J'essayais de ne pas trop sourire mais je n'avais jamais ressenti autant de bonheur car toutes les personnes que j'aimais étaient réunies dans cette pièce. Blaise se leva à son tour et me lança un clin d'oeil qui fit atteindre des sommets à ma fierté. Tout le monde était autour de Daphné qui semblait revivre. J'en profitai pour m'approcher de Mara qui était resté en retrait.

**-Alors Mara, comment tu as rencontré Blaise ?**

**-Par le plus grand des hasards, je me suis perdue dans tous ces couloirs du Ministère et il a bien voulu m'indiquer le chemin**, expliqua-t-elle.

Elle semblait très gentille mais aussi très timide. Je voyais qu'elle était un peu mal à l'aise ce qui était parfaitement compréhensible.

**-Mais c'est que Blaise nous a caché des choses**, plaisantai-je, **tu l'as rencontré quand ?**

**-Il y a un mois,** répondit Mara en regardant la personne concernée.

Blaise se sentit observé car il se tourna vers nous et afficha un sourire gêné. C'était vraiment étrange pour moi de voir quelqu'un d'amoureux car j'avais toujours vécu dans un monde rempli de mariage arrangé et je ne me souvenais pas d'être tombé follement amoureuse de quelqu'un.

-Bon moi je veux ouvrir mes cadeaux !, s'exclama Pansy.

Je tentai d'imaginer une Pansy amoureuse mais aucun homme sur terre ne voudrait d'un tel dragon. Quoique, Drago est sortis avec Pansy pendant plusieurs années à Poudlard. Cette pensée calma immédiatement ma joie car rien ne les empêchait de recommencer maintenant, et cette idée était loin de me plaire. Pansy n'était pas quelqu'un pour Drago mais après tout, Rosier n'était pas quelqu'un pour Daphné et pourtant ils se sont mariés. Je fus sortis de mes pensées par le hurlement de joie de Pansy qui découvrait son collier. Je crus entendre le mot « parfait » et « magnifique » et j'en conclus que j'avais fait un très bon choix.

Appuyée contre un mur, je regardais discrètement Pansy et Daphné qui semblaient avoir retrouver leurs complicité. Cette journée avait réussi à faire sourire ma sœur et j'avais offert à Pansy un superbe cadeau et ce n'était pas du collier que je parlais.

-**Toute cette histoire est vraiment réglée ?**

J'eus un léger sursaut même s'il ne s'agissait que de Drago. J'allais vraiment finir par croire qu'il lisait dans mes pensées.

-**Je me contente de sourire et dire du bien de mon beau-frère pour faire plaisir à Daphné,** avouai-je, **c'est le mieux que je puisse faire. **

Je ne pouvais pas protéger Daphné contre Rosier, par conséquent, mon rôle se limitait à lui faire plaisir et lui remonter le moral.

-**Pansy était persuadé que tu venais avec Blaise,** déclara-t-il en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

Je levai les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Ce simple dîner prenait des propensions qui dépassait complètement la réalité.

-**Je crois que je me suis fait doubler**, plaisantai-je en désignant Mara, **tu étais au courant ?**

**-Depuis quelques jours et c'est une Sang-Mêlée.**

Je le regardais avec surprise. Blaise n'était pas bourré de préjugés mais je pensais qu'il tenait quand même une importance au statut de ses amis. Donc c'était ça l'amour ? Drago n'avait fait aucune remarque et le statut de Mara n'avait pas l'air de le préoccuper. Je le regardai avec attention car il venait de me prouver qu'il n'avait plus rien à voir avec son passé.

-**Cela m'est complètement égal qu'elle soit une Sang-Mêlée**, ajouta-t-il devant mon regard insistant, **en parlant de ça tu fais quoi Samedi soir ? **

**-Absolument rien. **

**-Donc je peux venir te chercher à 7 heures pour aller dîner. Tu t'es réconcilié avec ta sœur je crois que c'est à mon tour maintenant.**

C'était inattendu mais c'était aussi une excellente idée. Ma relation avec Drago était en train de changer, il n'y avait plus aucune méfiance et j'avais l'impression que sa carapace était en train de se fissurer. Cette journée était vraiment spéciale et j'avais enchaîné les surprises mais j'avais une préférence pour la dernière.

(Samedi soir)

Pour la première fois, j'étais prête avec vingt minutes d'avance ce qui impressionna ma mère. Je lui avais fait croire que je dînais avec Blaise, Pansy et Drago car je n'avais aucune envie qu'une nouvelle rumeur à mon sujet ne se propage. Je savais déjà tout ce que j'allais dire à Drago et avec un peu de chance, il allait oublier toute cette histoire. Cependant, j'avais une petite pointe d'angoisse et d'appréhension car j'étais loin de bien le connaître. Je me demandais parfois si quelqu'un le connaissait vraiment bien et le nom de Narcissa Malefoy fit son apparition dans ma tête. Je l'avais souvent vu mais je ne lui avais jamais parlé. Elle paraissait forte et aussi meurtrie par cette guerre. Cela devait être une femme très complexe mais aussi la seule à autant aimer Drago. A croire qu'il avait encore une fois entendu mes pensées, car un elfe venait d'entrer dans le hall. Je ne savais pas si c'était son costume ou la lueur des bougies qui le rendait tellement élégant et je finis par admettre que Drago était un bel homme. Mes préjugés m'avaient rendus aveugle et j'en payais le prix aujourd'hui.

-**Oui je suis à l'heur**e, m'exclamai-je alors qu'il me regarda avec interrogation.

**-Il n'y a pas que cela qui m'étonne, prête ?**

C'était le premier homme qui avait pris la peine de porter un costume pour moi et c'était sûrement la première fois aussi que je mettais une aussi belle robe pour un dîner. J'attrapai une veste et nous sortîmes sur le perron.

-**J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène**, dis-je en repensant à cette soirée enneigée.

**-Une soirée inoubliable,** rajouta-t-il en me tendant la main.

J'avais parfaitement confiance en lui et je me sentais presque privilégié de savoir que j'allais dîner avec lui.

Nous transplanâmes dans un endroit qui n'était pas le Chemin de Traverse. Si ma mémoire était bonne, je n'étais venu ici qu'une seule fois et je me demandais bien la raison de notre présence.

-**Donc tu es train de me ramener chez toi** ?, demandai-je surprise.

**-Pour deux raisons, mais si tu veux bien avancer,** me pressa-t-il, j**'ai choisi de dîner chez moi pour deux raisons : la première et que si à un moment de la soirée tu as envie de me hurler dessus, tu pourras le faire sans qu'une vingtaines de personnes ne nous regarde, deuxièmement je n'ai pas envie que les gens nous voient ensemble.**

Je m'étais arrêté de marcher car si le premier argument était tout à fait recevable, le deuxième passait moins bien.

-**Je faisais référence à ton dîner avec Blaise. Je crois que les gens m'en ont parlé pendant un mois et je n'ai aucune envie d'être au centre de tous les potins,** m'expliqua-t-il.

C'était une excellente idée car ce dîner ne concernait que Drago et moi, par conséquent toute la communauté de Sang-Pur n'avait pas besoin d'être au courant.

-**Il y a un mois c'était moi qui ne voulais pas être vu avec toi, donc tu peux dire la même chose, je l'ai bien mérité,** avouai-je alors qu'il ouvrait la porte.

**-Si je t'ai invité c'est que tu es déjà pardonné.**

Je m'étais réellement trompé sur lui. Comment avais-je pu lui dire de telles choses ? Et pourtant, il avait déjà presque oublié tout le mal que je lui avais fait. Je ne méritais pas d'être pardonné aussi rapidement. Je le suivais à travers de longs couloirs et je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que Voldemort avait sûrement emprunté ce même couloir. Après de tels événements, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi les Malefoy n'avaient pas changé de demeure car à leur place, je serais partie très loin de l'Angleterre. Étrangement, ce n'était pas dans la salle à manger que nous arrivâmes mais dans un petit salon qui, à la différence du reste de la maison, était chaleureux et joliment décoré.

**-C'est le salon de ma mère**, expliqua-t-il, **elle dîne avec mon père chez les Nott ce soir. **

Il y avait une petite table de dressé avec une vue imprenable sur le parc. J'avais l'impression de retourner au mariage de Daphné, seule, regardant tous les invités. Il tira ma chaise et je me sentis presque comme quelqu'un d'important.

**-Alors qui commence** ?, me demanda-t-il en s'asseyant alors que les elfes apportaient les plats.

-**Je pense que c'est moi. Je te dois tellement d'excuses que je ne sais pas par où commencer. Sache que ma plus grande faute c'est de t'avoir considéré comme un mangemort. C'était trop facile de s'attaquer à ton passé. Quant à notre dispute sur le Chemin de Traverse, j'avoue que j'étais en colère mais ce n'était pas contre toi. J'en voulais à Daphné de m'avoir abandonné et je m'en voulais de l'avoir aussi abandonnée. Mais comme je n'arrivais pas à l'avouer, je m'en suis pris à toi alors que j'aurais dû te remercier. En fait, il faudrait que tu oublies tout depuis le début. Je sais que l'on peut-être de bon amis, il faut juste que j'arrête de croire toutes les rumeurs. **

Il était resté silencieux tout le long de mon petit discours et j'avais beaucoup de mal à le regarder dans les yeux.

-I**l n'y a qu'une seule chose que je regrette vraiment, c'est d'avoir sous-entendus que tu étais incapable d'avoir des amis. Ma fierté avait pris un sacré coup ce jour-là et je t'ai des choses blessantes qui sont fausses d'ailleurs. **

Je ne m'attendais pas à des excuses de sa part mais je me sentais un moins coupable.

**-Maintenant que ma relation avec Daphné est redevenu presque à la normale, je pense que l'on devrait arriver à s'entendre**, assurai-je, **mais tu as parfaitement le droit de m'en vouloir.**

**-Je crois que j'avais besoin que l'on me rappelle d'où je venais. Mais je ne t'en veux plus. Daphné ne mérite pas ce qui lui arrive et toi non plus.**

**-Je n'ai pas la pire place, je me contente de fermer les yeux au lieu d'affronter le problème. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point je me sens coupable. Si jamais il lui arrive quelque chose, j'aurais des remords jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. **

Je ne savais pas pourquoi je lui parlais de tout cela mais j'avais confiance en lui et il me paraissait plus compréhensif que Pansy.

**-Je t'apprendrais à vivre avec**, plaisanta-t-il même s'il y avait un fond de vérité.

**-Je vais finir morte de honte si tu continues à parler de ton passé,** rétorquai-je en souriant.

Plus les minutes passèrent et plus je me sentais idiote d'avoir pu penser de telles choses sur lui. En fait, je trouvais que c'était quelqu'un de courageux car je n'aurais jamais pu vivre avec autant de regrets et de remords sur la conscience. De plus, tout le monde semblait vouloir lui rappeler d'où il venait et tous les mauvais choix qu'il avait pu faire.

**-En tout cas, je me suis jurée de ne plus écouter les rumeurs, et si j'ai une question je viendrai te la poser directement. D'ailleurs j'en ai une complètement indiscrète : tu es bien sorti avec Pansy à Poudlard, alors pourquoi...**

**-Ce qui s'est passé à Poudlard reste à Poudlard**, me coupa-t-il plus gêné que contrarié.

-**Donc j'oublie ma question ?**

**-Complètement. **

J'avais beaucoup de mal à cacher mon sourire ce qui me valut un regard noir de la part de Drago. Même lui avait ses petits secrets.

Le dîner s'était déroulé parfaitement bien et j'avais eu l'impression d'avoir toujours été ami avec lui. Nous avions parlé du caractère bien trempé de Pansy, de mon beau-frère et bien sûr de Mara. Cette fille m'intriguait et je mourrais d'envie de la revoir pour mieux la connaître. Il était déjà 23 heures, lorsque qu'il m'accompagna sur le pas de la porte. Je ne pouvais pas utiliser sa cheminée car officiellement, je passais ma soirée au restaurant avec Pansy et Blaise.

-**Et je dois transplaner toute seule car ma mère pose beaucoup trop de questions**, me justifiai-je, **mais je dois te féliciter d'une chose. Tu es le premier homme qui m'invite chez lui sans arrière-pensée et qui en plus prend la peine de mettre un costume. **

-**Merci mais ne flatte pas trop mon ego, j'y prends vite goût. Fais attention à Astoria. **

Je descendis les quelques marches du perron et j'eus une drôle d'impression. Oui je m'étais réconciliée avec Drago mais j'avais une drôle de sensation au creux de l'estomac en pensant à tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi. Je me retournai pour lui faire un dernier signe de la main avant de transplaner, des étoiles plein les yeux et des questions plein la tête.

…...

_Alors ce chapitre ? Je vous préviens le prochain va vous surprendre !_


	12. Chapter 12

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Alors c'est un chapitre un peu particulier ! Je dirais que c'est un moment clé de l'histoire d'Astoria ! Je sais déjà que certains d'entre vous ne vont pas apprécier mais c'est mon choix et je l'avais pris avant même d'avoir écrit le premier chapitre. Je vous laisse donc découvrir ce chapitre et j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience. _

_Juliette54 : Je suis fière de t'annoncer que je suis déjà à presque 3 pages de reviews juste pour toi:P Je vais finir par prendre goût à tes reviews ! Alors oui ce chapitre est surprenant et je suis impatiente de lire ton commentaire ! Un chapitre avec en pdv Drago ? Surement mais j'attends le bon moment. Je ne peux pas te dire combien de chapitre il faudra encore à Astoria pour qu'elle ouvre les yeux mais je dirais 3 ou 4 si je suis très inspirée. Voilà, je te souhaite une bonne lecture et encore merci !_

_Marylou18 : coucou ! Contente de te retrouver et que l'histoire te plait toujours ! Merci d'avoir laissé une petite review, c'est un peu mon moteur pour écrire:P Je te souhaite une bonne lecture._

_Elia : oui le dernier chapitre était un peu transition pour ce qui se passera dans la suite de l'histoire. Merci de toujours laisser une review et je te souhaite une bonne lecture. _

…...

(Deux mois plus tard)

C'était assez compliqué d'expliquer comment la situation avait pu déraper en moins de deux mois. J'étais persuadée que ma réconciliation avec Daphné allait lui permettre de se sentir mieux. Or il se passa l'inverse. Elle avait fini par s'enfermer dans son silence, refusait toute sortie et n'organisait plus aucun dîner. Le peu de fois où elle sortait, elle se montrait toujours souriante mais une fois chez elle, c'était le silence total. Pansy avait également remarqué ce changement de comportement mais elle avait pour seule justification « Ta sœur est mariée à un homme qu'elle n'aime pas, tu t'attendais à quoi ? ». Le seul problème c'est que Daphné avait toujours vécu dans un monde tout rose et qu'aujourd'hui elle était en train de perdre pied. Je ne l'avais jamais considéré comme une femme forte et ces deux mois m'en avaient apporté la confirmation. Je me sentais coincée car je ne pouvais pas aborder le sujet avec Daphné sans la contrarier et j'avais déjà frôlé cet incident la semaine dernière.

Je venais tout juste de rentrer chez moi pour me préparer car Pansy nous avait tous invité chez elle. Je n'avais aucune envie d'y aller car je ne supportais plus de voir Daphné souffrir. Je montai les escaliers rapidement, réfléchissant à ce que j'allais pouvoir mettre. Je ne sais pour quelle raison, mais j'accordais de plus en plus d'importance à ma tenue depuis que j'avais dîné avec Drago. Je marchai rapidement dans le couloir lorsqu'une porte claqua et que Daphné sortit d'une pièce.

**-Daphné ? Mais je ne savais pas que tu devais venir,** m'exclamai-je en allant à sa rencontre.

-J**e suis juste venue chercher quelques petites choses dans mon ancienne chambre et je me suis un peu éternisée pour la rangée,** m'expliqua-t-elle même si ses pensées semblaient ailleurs.

Je trouvais son explication un peu bizarre surtout que se chambre n'avait pas bougé depuis son mariage.

**-Tu trouves que je suis quelqu'un de lâche ?**, me demanda-t-elle alors que je regardais sa chambre.

-**Lâche ? Tu es sûr que tout va bien Daphné ?**, m'inquiétai-je.

**-Oh oui, oublie ma question. Tu vas mettre quoi ce soir ?**

Je ne comprenais pas son comportement et sa question me laissait perplexe.

**-Tu devrais mettre ta petite robe noire...**

**-Non je l'ai déjà mise pour dîner avec Drago,** la coupai-je avant de réaliser mon erreur, **Daphné tu dois me jurer de garder ça pour toi !**

**-Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour être à ta place,** avoua Daphné, **tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux !**

J'étais complètement perdue. Comment pouvait-elle dire une telle chose ? A Poudlard on ne voyait qu'elle et moi j'avais grandi dans son ombre. Comment pouvait-elle m'envier ? Tout le monde me prenait pour une coincée, une timide qui n'a aucune vie sociale. Je commençais à sérieusement m'inquiéter pour Daphné mais je ne savais pas comment lui dire sans la contrarier.

-**Pourquoi tu ne veux pas parler ? Je sais que quelque chose ne va pas mais...**

-**Mais tout va bien, tu devrais juste te rendre compte que beaucoup de personnes aimeraient dîner avec Drago Malefoy. Tu devrais t'occuper de toi, je sais que j'ai eu une période un peu compliquée mais je sens que je vais mieux !**

J'étais fatiguée de la voir évincer toutes mes questions. Je m'étais complètement trompée, la complicité que j'avais avec Daphné n'était jamais revenue et je sentais qu'elle s'éloignait de moi.

-**Bon bah je vais y aller, à ce soir,** me lança-t-elle.

Elle fit un bisou sur la joue et partit, me laissant perplexe. Je ne savais plus comment agir pour la sortir de ce dangereux mariage qui lui empoisonnait l'existence. Daphné s'enfermait dans le mensonge et éloignait toute personne qui voulait lui apporter de l'aide. Elle n'allait pas bien, c'était sûr mais j'hésitais à en parler à mes parents. Je crois que ma mère avait enfin ouvert les yeux mais elle n'osait pas en parler quant à mon père il lui était inconcevable que Rosier ne fut pas quelqu'un de bien. Parfois, je me sentais sombré avec Daphné et à chaque minute de la journée je priai ma bonne étoile pour qu'il n'arrive rien à ma sœur. Pourtant, on se dirigeait tout droit vers une fin tragique.

(20h)

J'étais en avance de quelques minutes et c'était dû au fait que je voulais que cette soirée se termine rapidement. Je voulais rester chez moi, dans mon lit à ruminer. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, je prévins Pansy que c'était potentiellement dangereux de faire une remarque sur ma ponctualité car j'étais d'une humeur massacrante.

**-Ce que je vais te dire ne va pas te rendre plus aimable, **dit-elle sur un ton sérieux, **entre, on va en discuter dans la cuisine.**

Je n'avais jamais vu Pansy discuter sérieusement et je crus qu'elle se moquait de moi. Pourtant elle resta silencieuse sur le trajet et je demandai bien ce qui allait encore m'arriver. J'étais à peine entré que tous les elfes sortirent et que la porte se ferma. Je regardai Pansy avec étonnement et elle me pria de prendre une chaise.

-**Tu es au courant de la dernière rumeur ?**

**-Quelle rumeur ? Il y en a tellement que...**

**-A propos de Daphné**, me coupa-t-elle.

Je sentis mon estomac se nouer. Je pensais qu'elle avait déjà touché le fond mais apparemment non.

-Il **se murmure que Daphné n'est plus la seule femme dans la vie de Rosier.**

J'avais appris à mes dépends qu'il fallait faire très attention aux rumeurs mais celle-là me paraissait tellement plausible que j'avais beaucoup de mal à rester calme.

**-Ce n'est qu'une rumeur mais vu l'état de Daphné...**

**-Elle ne va jamais tenir. Cela fait seulement huit mois qu'elle est mariée, je n'arrive pas à l'imaginer dans 10 ans. **

**-Je crois que c'est Millicent. **

Elle avait lâché son prénom d'une traite et j'eus l'impression de prendre un cognard de plein fouet. J'essayais de garder mon calme en me disant que ce n'était qu'une rumeur mais c'était plus fort que moi.

**-Daphné m'a envoyé un hibou il y a dix minutes pour le dire qu'elle ne viendra pas, à l'inverse de Rosier et Millicent,** m'expliqua Pansy un peu gênée.

Mais pourquoi j'étais venue ? Rester dans mon lit aurait été une bien meilleure option ! Pansy paraissait sincèrement désolée et complètement dépassée par la situation. Il me manquait un brin de courage pour partir de cette soirée, oublier toute cette société de Sang-Pur et partir très loin de l'Angleterre, par conséquent, je restais figée sur ma chaise. La porte s'ouvrit sur Drago Malefoy qui d'un simple regard, comprit le sujet de notre discussion.

**-Désolé, mais tout le monde s'inquiète de ne pas vous voir et Blaise et Mara sont arrivés**, informa-t-il en prenant soin de ne pas prononcer certains prénoms sensibles.

Pansy se leva et me demanda de faire comme si je ne savais rien avant de quitter la cuisine. Drago me regarda un air désolé qui m'arracha un long soupir. Ma relation avec lui c'était nettement amélioré ces deux derniers mois même si l'ombre de Daphné planait encore. Il prenait tout doucement la place de Blaise qui était sous le charme de Mara.

**-J'aimerais bien te dire que ça va aller mais je ne suis pas sûr que cela t'aiderait.**

Il me tendit la main pour me lever et je finis par la prendre même si cela signifiait que j'allais devoir encore une fois tout garder pour moi.

**-Tu crois que cette rumeur est vraie ?**, lui demandai-je alors que nous approchions la porte du salon.

-**Je crois que tu en auras la confirmation ce soir**, avoua-t-il alors qu'il s'était arrêté devant la porte, **c'est ta dernière chance pour rentrer chez toi, je suis sûr que je pourrais te trouver une excuse. **

Bien sûr que sa proposition était tentante mais je ne voulais pas passer pour quelqu'un de faible.

**-Je crois que tu en as assez fait pour moi, je vais finir par t'être redevable à vie. Ouvre cette porte que je puisse aller étrangler Bullstrode,** plaisantai-je même si l'envie ne me manquait pas.

Il me souhaita un dernier « bon courage » avant que la porte ne s'ouvre et que j'affiche mon plus beau sourire.

(Deux heures plus tard)

Je venais officiellement de toucher le fond et il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir. J'avais été témoin d'un grand nombre de regard langoureux entre Rosier et Bullstrode qui m'avait donné envie de vomir la moitié de mon repas. Je me sentais tellement naïve et désemparée que je n'avais pas dit un mot de la soirée. A vrai dire, si Drago n'avait pas été là pour me donner un coup de coude à chaque fois que quelqu'un me parlait, je serais encore passé pour quelqu'un d'invisible. Je pensais à Daphné qui devait être toute seule chez elle et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je n'étais pas partie la rejoindre. Je me sentais tellement lâche pendant que Rosier pavanait devant tout le monde. Je ne sais combien de fois j'ai dû serrer les poings et respirer profondément pour garder mon calme et me taire. Mais j'étais loin de me douter que cette soirée était pour moi le début d'une longue descente aux enfers et elle commença lorsque Pansy fut prié par un de ses elfes de la suivre. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle semblait préoccupée et informa Rosier :

-**Un de tes elfes est dans la cuisine et il demande à te voir.**

J'ignorais la raison de la présence de cet elfe mais mon cœur s'était mis à battre de plus en plus fort. J'essayais de ne pas dramatiser mais Daphné avait peut-être des ennuis.

**-Arrête de tordre cette fourchette**, me souffla Drago qui était assis à côté de moi.

Il n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise non plus et la plupart des invités autour de la table s'était tus. Pansy leur assura que tout allait bien mais un frisson me parcourut le dos.

**-Drago je crois qu'il se passe quelque chose**, murmurai-je alors que la fourchette me glissa des mains.

Alors que les conversations reprirent de nouveau, Drago me regarda et compris tout de suite que je ne me sentais pas bien. Blaise aussi me regarda avec attention et malgré mes efforts pour me calmer j'eus la sensation d'étouffer. Un second elfe fit son apparition et Pansy dut sortir une nouvelle fois. Cette fois, Drago se leva mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas que Pansy revint :

**-Astoria, un de tes elfes est arrivé, apparemment tu dois immédiatement rentrer chez toi. **

Il n'y avait plus aucun doute possible, il s'était bien passé quelque chose. Il ne restait plus qu'à savoir à quel niveau de gravité on se situait. Tout le monde me regardait et j'avais beaucoup de mal à cacher mon inquiétude. Je partis toute seule dans le hall où en effet, Tina, l'elfe de ma mère m'attendait.

**-Monsieur Greengrass m'a demandé de vous ramener tout de suite à la maison, Mademoiselle. **

**-Monsieur Greengrass a-t-il dit pourquoi ?**

L'elfe m'assura qu'il ne pouvait rien dire et se dirigea vers la porte. Mon estomac se tordait dans tous les sens. J'avais besoin de savoir et tout ce silence autour de moi me faisait imaginer les pires choses. Je laissai Tina me prendre la main car je n'étais plus capable de prendre la moindre décision et encore moins de transplaner.

J'atterris directement dans un salon vide, mais des hurlements résonnèrent dans tout le Manoir. Je reconnus immédiatement la voix de ma mère et je courus vers sa chambre. Plusieurs elfes attendaient à sa porte et ils baissèrent tous les yeux en me voyant. Ils avaient dû se passer quelque chose de très grave et j'essayais de ne pas penser au pire.

**-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?, **demandai-je aux elfes.

Aucun ne bougea et je dus hausser le ton :

**-Je vous ordonne de me dire ce qui s'est passé !**

Ils se regardèrent et un des elfes qui travaillait dans la cuisine s'avança :

**-Le corps de Madame Daphné a été retrouvé sans vie...**


	13. Chapter 13

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Le dernier chapitre a fait réagir beaucoup de monde mais vous avez tous accepté le décès de Daphné sans trop de difficulté:P Bon pour ce chapitre, c'est un personnage que j'adore qui fait son entrée, je vous laisse découvrir. Merci beaucoup pour toutes ces reviews !_

_Elia : je crois que tu as tout compris:D Tu n'as même pas besoin de lire ce chapitre. Tes reviews sont vraiment étonnantes et je le répéte tu es vraiment doué pour comprendre les sentiments des personnages (on forme une belle équipe je trouve:P). Merci pour cette review et à bientôt._

_Marine : contente de faire ta connaissance et que tu as aimé ce petit rebondissement ! J'attendais vraiment avec impatience les réactions et je dois avouer que ce chapitre a eu l'effet d'une petite bombe. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour continuer à glisser des rebondissements dans mes chapitres. Merci pour ta review et à bientôt j'espère !_

_Juliette54 : ta review m'a bien fais rire. Quand je disais que j'allais prendre goût à tes reviews je pensais plutôt à « je vais prendre l'habitude d'avoir une de tes reviews à chaque chapitre ». Oui Drago et Astoria vont se rapprocher, je te rassure on est sur la bonne voie, il est temps de secouer un peu notre petite Astoria ! Merci beaucoup pour cette review et je te laisse découvrir le prochain chapitre !_

_Lyra : youpi, une nouvelle personne qui embarque dans mon histoire:P Je suis contente que le personnage de Daphné te plaît, je ne la voyais comme une peste mais plutôt comme une super sœur mais aussi quelqu'un de fragile. Il y aura toujours des allusions à ce personnage dans la plupart des chapitres, juste pour toi ! Pour répondre à ta question je publie le mercredi et le samedi (un jour après si j'ai un retard monstre). Merci pour cette review et à bientôt !_

…_..._

Allongée sur mon lit, j'essayais de trouver une solution pour me lever. Je n'avais plus aucune notion du temps mais la nuit avait déjà laissé place au jour. Je portais encore les vêtements de la veille et à vrai dire je n'avais pas bougé de ce lit depuis que j'avais appris... Il m'était encore impossible de prononcer son prénom car j'avais l'impression que l'on m'avait planté un poignard en plein cœur. J'avais pleuré toute la nuit et je crois que j'avais fini par m'endormir. Je n'avais vu personne et je ne n'étais pas disposée à voir quelqu'un. Une partie de moi croyait encore que ce n'était qu'un mauvais cauchemar mais cette douleur lancinante dans ma poitrine me rappelait à la réalité. J'entendis quelqu'un toquer à ma porte mais je l'ignorai complètement.

**-Mademoiselle Greengrass, votre père demande à vous voir dans le salon.**

Je ne me sentais pas capable de sortir de ma chambre et d'affronter la réalité. Je savais qu'une tonne de chose allait me tomber dessus et j'avais déjà beaucoup de mal à supporter mon propre chagrin. De toute façon je n'étais pas présentable pour pouvoir sortir de ma chambre, de cette bulle qui me protégait. Le prénom de Daphné résonnait dans ma tête et je sentis les larmes coulaient. Je n'arrivais pas accepter l'idée qu'une telle chose avait pu se produire hier soir. Non c'était impossible. Si j'allais chez Daphné, elle serait là, debout dans son petit salon avec son si beau sourire.

**-Astoria ?**

Je me relevai pour apercevoir mon père dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il paraissait dix ans plus âgé et j'essayais tant bien que mal de ne pas pleurer.

**-Je sais que j'aurais dû venir vous chercher moi-même chez Pansy**, avoua-t-il en venant s'asseoir sur mon lit.

J'étais de loin de lui en vouloir car je savais qu'il avait dû voir Daphné, ou plutôt son corps.

-**Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé ?,** demandai-je en évitant le regard de mon père.

Pour la première fois, mon père laissa transparaître son désarroi. Je l'avais toujours vu comme quelqu'un de fort et son visage était toujours figé. Mais là c'était tellement différent, c'était le visage d'un père qui venait de perdre sa fille.

**-Je crois que ta sœur n'était pas heureuse. C'était un geste de désespoir.**

C'était bien ce que je craignais et je me sentis encore plus mal. Ma propre sœur s'était donnée la mort. J'étais en état de choc et je n'arrivais pas à avoir une seule pensée rationnelle.

-**Astoria, je veux que tu me répondes sincèrement. Il y a-t-il un moment où tu as vu ou senti que Daphné n'allait pas bien ? **

Tout était de ma faute. Depuis le début je savais qu'elle n'allait pas bien, hier encore je trouvais son comportement étrange et pourtant, j'étais resté silencieuse.

**-Je crois que c'est de ma faute**, dis-je avant d'éclater en sanglots.

Mon père prit mes mains dans les siennes et me poussa à tout lui raconter. Je pris une minute pour me calmer et ravaler mes larmes avant de tout lui dire. Je lui parlai de mes doutes au mariage, de ma dispute avec Daphné, de son bleu sur le visage et puis la rumeur sur Rosier et Bullstrode.

-**J'aurais dû venir tout vous dire, au lieu de ça j'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai laissé Daphné s'enfoncer.**

J'avais honte de moi. Daphné avait toujours été là pour moi et je l'avais lâchement abandonné.

**-Ma petite Astoria, je crois que je suis le seul responsable. C'est moi qui suis resté aveugle et c'est moi que l'on doit blâmer. Thomas n'était peut-être pas quelqu'un pour Daphné. Tu n'as aucun regret à avoir,** m'assura mon père.

Il ne m'avait jamais réconforté. Il était toujours resté en dehors de mes problèmes et s'était toujours abstenu de me dire qu'il était fier de moi. Mais aujourd'hui il était à côté de moi, m'avait écouté, m'avait réconforté et avait avoué ses torts. J'étais toujours persuadé que j'étais responsable de la mort de Daphné mais je savais que je ne portais pas cette culpabilité toute seule. Nous restâmes tous les deux silencieux pendant quelques minutes et sa présence me calma tout doucement.

**-Les prochains jours vont être compliqués et je ne pourrais pas toujours être là et ta mère a besoin de tranquillité. Je veux que tu me fasses la promesse que tu ne resteras pas toute seule et que pour une fois tu ne garderas pas les choses pour toi. Je sais que tu as des amis Astoria et je suis sûr qu'ils sauront t'aider. Je refuse de perdre une deuxième fille. **

C'était un vrai père que j'avais en face de moi, exactement comme je l'avais imaginé. Il avait réussi à calmer ma tristesse même si je savais que ce n'était que provisoire. Il finit par me laisser et j'imaginai l'horrible journée qui devait l'attendre. Aucun père ne mérite d'enterrer sa fille.

J'avais fini par quitter ma chambre au milieu de l'après-midi. Ma mère était toujours dans la sienne et mon père n'était pas là. Un elfe m'avait préparé mes biscuits préférés et même si je n'avais pas très faim, je les avait emportés avec moi dans le salon. Les larmes avaient disparu et mon cœur avait laissé place à un trou béant. J'étais fatiguée et vidée de toute émotion. Assise dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée mon regard fut attiré par le journal qui trônait sur une petite table. Etait-il possible qu'il parle de Daphné ? C'était fort probable et je le fis léviter jusqu'à moi pour en avoir le cœur net. Je regrettai immédiatement mon idée car la mort de Daphné était en première page « Daphné Rosier, retrouvée pendue chez elle ». Les pires images me traversèrent les esprits et j'eus l'impression d'être au bord du gouffre. De rage, je jetai le journal dans la cheminée car j'étais en colère contre la personne qui avait écrit cet article mais aussi contre moi-même.

**-Mademoiselle Greengrass ?**

Je sursautai en entendait cette voix que je ne connaissais pas et me retournai pour me retrouver face à Narcissa Malefoy.

-**Madame Malefoy ? Je suis désolé je ne savais pas que vous étiez là**, m'excusai-je étonnée.

**-Je suis allée voir votre mère,** m'informa-t-elle.

Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que j'étais censé faire ou même dire. C'était la première fois qu'il y avait un décès dans ma famille et je ne savais pas quelle aptitude adoptée.

**-Mademoiselle Greengrass, auriez-vous un moment à m'accorder ? J'aimerais discuter avec vous et je suis sûr qu'une promenade dans le parc vous fera le plus grand bien.**

Je la trouvais un peu trop hautaine à mon goût et je n'avais aucune envie de sortir, mais c'était la mère de Drago et j'acceptai sa proposition à contre coeur.

Il faisait encore très froid et mon premier réflexe fut de serrer encore plus mon écharpe. Madame Malefoy marchait à côté de moi et je me sentis toute petite à côté d'elle.

**-Vous devez vous demander pourquoi une personne qui ne vous connaît pas se permet une telle chose**, déclara Narcissa, et **vous avez parfaitement raison. Nous n'avons jamais discuté ensemble et pourtant j'ai l'impression de déjà vous connaître. Mon fils et ses amis me parlent souvent de vous**, ajouta-t-elle devant mon air étonné.

-**Pour être honnête je ne comprends pas vraiment le but de cette promenade et je sûr que me faire prendre l'air est une excuse**, expliquai-je ce qui fit sourire Narcissa.

-**J'ai moi-même perdu une sœur il y a cinq ans.**

J'avais oublié l'existence de Bellatrix Lestrange car sa ressemblance avec Narcissa Malefoy n'était pas frappante.

**-Je vous l'accorde nos deux sœurs sont deux personnes opposées mais ce que je veux dire c'est que je me suis retrouvée dans la même situation que vous. Je sais ce que vous traversez et ce que vous traverserez les prochains mois. **

Je réalisai que, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître Narcissa Malefoy était sûrement ma meilleure alliée.

**-Merc**i, lui dis-je, je **crois que j'avais besoin d'entendre que je n'étais pas toute seule. **

**-Nous avons toutes les deux perdues l'une des personnes qui vous comprenait le mieux. Je sais que Bellatrix n'était pas la sœur rêvée mais c'était aussi ma meilleure amie. Je sais à quel point vous étiez attachés à Daphné et je comprends parfaitement votre tristesse. **

Cette promenade était une excellente idée. Je découvrais une Narcissa Malefoy attentive et chaleureuse et le temps d'une ballade, elle prenait la place de ma mère.

**-Et aujourd'hui ?**, demandai-je, a**près 5 ans, vous ressentez toujours ce vide ? **

**-Je crois que j'ai réussi à le combler en partie, **avoua-t-elle**, vous y arriviez, c'est une certitude. **

Un lien venait de se créer entre moi et Madame Malefoy, comme si elle était venue pour m'empêcher de tomber dans ce gouffre. Nous continuons le reste de notre promenade dans le silence car je réfléchissais à tout ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant les grilles, Narcissa m'informa qu'il était temps pour elle de rentrer :

**-Merci d'être venu pour ma mère et pour cette promenade.**

**-Si vous avez besoin, sachez que je suis là**, m'assura-t-elle, **et sachez aussi que vous avez des amis qui s'inquiètent pour vous. J'avais prévu de venir discuter avec vous après l'enterrement de Daphné mais j'ai fait la promesse à mon fils de venir voir si vous alliez bien aussi. **

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire devant cette délicate attention mais je ne me sentais pas prête à affronter le regard des autres, c'est pourquoi je comptais rester seule jusqu'à l'enterrement de Daphné. Je savais que Pansy devait aussi être mal mais pour une fois, j'allais penser à moi pour trouver une façon de me libérer de toute cette colère avant de m'en prendre encore quelqu'un. Le seul problème c'est que pendant toutes ces années, Daphné avait été mon principal repère et aujourd'hui je venais d'être poussé dans le vide.


	14. Chapter 14

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Comment allez vous ? Je vous rassure ce chapitre est un peu plus joyeux ! Merci à toutes les personnes qui laissent une review, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous:P_

_Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre !_

_Elia : coucou ma coéquipière:P, merci de toujours laisser un petit (je devrais dire grand!) mot ! Oui notre petite Astoria va devoir vivre avec beaucoup de choses sur la conscience, comment va-t-elle le supporter ? Tu auras la réponse à la fin du chapitre._

_Juliette54 : tes reviews sont devenus mon repas préféré après une publication XD (mais sinon je te ne mets pas la pression XD). Je suis contente que le personnage de Narcissa te plaise, je l'aime tellement que j'avais peu de l'égratigner ! Bon ce chapitre devrait te faire plaisir, un léger rapprochement dans l'air ? Je te laisse le découvrir:P_

…_..._

_(Deux mois plus tard)_

L'enterrement de Daphné avait été la plus douloureuse journée de toute ma vie car j'avais brutalement pris conscience que je ne la verrais plus. Rosier avait bien joué le mari dévasté ce qui avait écoeuré mon père. Ma mère était restée très digne et n'avait versé qu'une seule larme. Pansy n'était même pas venu me voir ce qui m'avait profondément blessé. Blaise et Drago m'avaient assuré que c'était difficile pour elle mais pour moi elle était beaucoup trop rongée par la culpabilité pour se montrer. Je ressentais une multitude de sentiments qui m'empêchait de penser correctement et j'avais compris que j'étais comme une potion ratée sur le point d'exploser. C'est pourquoi j'avais pris la décision radicale de partir dans la demeure de mes parents en Écosse pour me retrouver seule et faire mon deuil. Ce séjour ne devait durer que quelques semaines mais cette solitude m'avait manqué pendant ces longs mois et j'avais prolongé mon séjour. Je donnai chaque semaine des nouvelles à mes parents et c'était tout. C'était un peu comme si je sortais d'une longue maladie et que le moindre problème pouvait me faire vaciller. Drago et Blaise avaient accueilli ma décision avec beaucoup d'étonnement mais j'avais trop peur de m'en prendre à eux sous l'effet de la colère. Mon autre crainte était que maintenant que Daphné n'était plus là, ils s'éloigneraient pour revenir à la même situation qu'avant le mariage. Mais j'avais pris ma décision et c'était sûrement la meilleure.

Au bout de deux mois, j'avais ressenti le besoin de rentrer chez moi. J'avais accepté la disparition de Daphné mais il m'arrivait encore de me sentir abandonné. Ma culpabilité ne m'avait pas quitté, cependant j'avais appris à la porter. Il était donc de temps de rentrer chez moi et d'affronter le regard des gens. Un elfe s'était déjà chargé de faire transplaner mes bagages tandis que j'utilisais la cheminée. Mon père et ma mère m'attendaient et ils me prirent dans leurs bras. Le visage de ma mère portait encore les marques du décès de sa fille et mon père semblait avoir vieillis de dix ans.

-**Ma chère Astoria, l'air écossais vous as fait le plus grand bien**, me complimenta ma mère.

-**Je suis contente de vous revoir**, lui assurai-je.

Ma relation avec eux avait changé car je sentais que le sujet Daphné était à éviter. Mais je me sentais bien car j'avais besoin de voir des visages familiers. Ma mère ne put s'empêcher de me raconter tous les derniers potins sous le regard bienveillant de mon père.

**-Tu as reçu beaucoup de courrier pendant ton absence, et chaque semaine Blaise Zabini ou Drago Malefoy venait prendre de tes nouvelles. **

Si cette attention me toucha, je remarquai que le nom de Pansy n'avait pas été mentionné. Je discutai avec ma mère pendant plus d'une heure mais à aucun moment il fut question de Rosier. Je finis par monter dans ma chambre qui m'avait tellement manqué. Je sentais que c'était différent et que la chambre juste à côté n'avait désormais plus de propriétaire. J'avais toujours un petit pincement au cœur mais au moins je n'éclatai plus en sanglots. Il y avait beaucoup de courrier mais ma mère avait pris de soin de les classer par dates. Je fus donc surprise de constater qu'il y en avait un d'aujourd'hui et je reconnus tout de suite l'écriture de Blaise.

« Chère Astoria,

Oui je sais que tu es rentré, tu remercieras ta mère de m'avoir prévenu, et j'espère que ton séjour s'est bien passé. Tu es vivement prié de venir dîner au Manoir ce soir, après deux mois d'absence tu as sûrement plein de choses à nous raconter. Mara t'embrasse et te supplie de venir aussi.

A ce soir !

Blaise »

Son invitation ressemblait à une obligation mais j'étais heureuse et rassurée de voir qu'il ne m'avait pas oublié. J'étais pressé d'être ce soir car Blaise restait mon ami et le premier à m'avoir fait confiance. De plus, j'espérais que Drago soit aussi là. Ces deux mois m'avait permis de voir à quel point je tenais à lui et j'avais besoin de savoir si c'était réciproque. Mais il restait une interrogation autour de Pansy. Pourquoi ce silence ? J'avais un mauvais pressentiment qui me faisait presque regretter d'être de retour. Je jetai un sort pour ranger ma valise tout en me disant que c'était bon de revenir à la maison.

(19h)

J'étais aussi excitée qu'une petite fille le jour de Noël. Sans Daphné, je me sentais perdue et sans repère et c'est pour cela que j'avais besoin de voir des visages familiers. Blaise était un peu le frère que je n'avais jamais vu, le genre d'amis qui a cette incroyable capacité de vous faire sourire même dans les pires moments. Pansy aussi était une personne importante. Son franc-parler et sa répartie m'avaient toujours impressionné et c'est ce qui faisait d'elle une personne attachante. Quant à Drago, il avait fait tellement de choses pour moi que je me sentais redevable. Je sentais le besoin de lui prouver que je n'étais pas une personne faible qui fondait ses opinions sur de simples rumeurs. Je voulais aussi montrer que si Daphné avait toujours su briller en société, j'en étais aussi capable même si cela me demandait pas mal d'efforts. Je toquai à la porte non sans une pointe d'appréhension mais mon attente fut de courte durée et c'est Blaise Zabini en personne qui m'ouvrit la porte. Il y eut une petite seconde pendant laquelle nous restâmes figés mais il finit par s'avancer pour me prendre dans ses bras.

-**Je te jure que la prochaine fois que t'en vas sans donner de nouvelles, je viens te chercher moi-même,** m'assura-t-il.

-B**on j'avoue, j'ai un peu abusé mais au moins j'ai droit à un accueil digne de ce no**m, plaisantai-je alors qu'il m'invita à entrer.

**-Mara m'a fait comprendre qu'elle en avait marre d'être la seule fille lorsque j'invite Drago, il était temps que tu rentres !**

-E**lle ne s'entend pas avec Pansy **?, demandai-je en sentant qu'il me cachait quelque chose.

Il s'était arrêté devant la porte du salon et me regardait avec un air désolé.

-J**e ne veux pas gâcher ton retour mais Pansy a beaucoup de mal à supporter l'absence de Daphné, elle s'est un peu éloignée. **

C'était exactement ce que j'avais imaginé et aussi redouté. J'avais eu beaucoup de mal à m'en sortir et je n'avais aucune envie que Pansy m'entraîne dans sa chute. Bien sûr que cela m'inquiétait et il était hors de question que je revive à nouveau ces longs moi qui ont précédé le décès de Daphné.

-**On en discutera quand Drago sera arrivé, oui c'est la première fois que tu arrives avant lui, **ajouta-t-il devant mon air étonné, **comme quoi tout n'est pas perdu. **

Je lui mis une légère tape sur l'épaule en prenant un air indigné. Il finit par ouvrir la porte et je fus accueillis par le sourire de Mara qui me rappela Daphné. Cette comparaison me donna l'impression d'être encore plus proche de Mara. Cette dernière n'avait pas pu venir à l'enterrement de Daphné car en tant que Sang-Mêlé cela aurait été jugé inconvenant même si j'étais loin de penser ça. A vrai dire, tant qu'elle n'était pas fiancée à Blaise, elle était considéré comme ne faisant pas partie de la société des Sang-Pur. Cependant, elle m'avait envoyé une lettre qui m'avait énormément touchée. Depuis je la considérais comme mon amie et ce fut avec plaisir que je la pris dans mes bras.

-**Ta lettre m'a beaucoup aidé**, lui murmurai-je, **merci. **

Je crois que j'étais la première Sang-Pur à me montrer aussi gentille avec elle ce qui expliquait son air surpris. Mais j'avais pris la décision de ne plus cacher mes sentiments car je savais que tout pouvait s'arrêter du jour au lendemain.

**-Bon bah il n'y a plus qu'à attendre Monsieur Malefoy**, annonçai-je.

-**Si mes souvenirs sont bons, la dernière fois que l'on a attendu Drago ensemble, vous avez fini par vous hurler dessus,** me rappela Blaise, **je crois que je n'ai pas encore raconté ce grand moment à Mara.**

**-Attends que je sois partie, j'aimerais ne pas me sentir trop honteuse**, lui demandai-je devant l'air interrogateur de Mara.

Un elfe entra pour annoncer l'arrivée de Drago Malefoy ce qui eut pour effet de me sentir angoissée et impatiente. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de la façon dont il allait m'accueillir et je craignais d'être déçu. Lorsqu'il entra, mon cœur loupa un battement et je tentai de cacher mon sourire. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur moi, il parut surpris.

**-Oui je sais, c'est incroyable que je sois arrivée arriver toi,** plaisantai-je.

-**Après deux mois d'absence c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire**, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Je commençais à me demander comment j'avais pu tenir deux mois toute seule.

-**Non, tes remarques cinglantes m'ont aussi manquées**, répliquai-je en le prenant dans mes bras.

Je savais parfaitement que chez les Sang-Pur, toute marque d'affection était à bannir mais c'était plus fort que moi. J'avais besoin de leur montrer ma reconnaissance pour ne pas m'avoir oublié. Ressentir le parfum de Drago me donna cette impression que j'étais de retour à la maison et que j'étais en sécurité, ici, avec mes amis. J'avais toujours cru que Daphné était mon unique repère mais ce soir-là je compris qu'elle n'était pas le seul.

-**Bon maintenant que Drago est là, pourriez vous m'expliquer le problème avec Pansy ? **

Drago foudroya Blaise du regard qui lui répondit que j'avais soulevé le problème toute seule et jura qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de m'en parler.

-**De toute façon j'aurais fini par le savo**ir, remarquai-je en m'asseyant, **donc ?**

**-Tu n'as pas envie de nous parler de ce que tu as fait en Écosse ?**, demanda Blaise.

Apparemment personne ne voulait parler de ce qui était arrivé à Pansy et j'étais toute seule contre deux car Mara n'avait pas prononcé un mot. Par conséquent, je n'avais plus qu'à me résigner à leur raconter mon séjour :

**-J'ai passé deux mois toute seule donc je dois vous avouer qu'il ne m'est rien arrivé de palpitant. Bien sûr je pourrais vous raconter la vie de Flora Guilderoy, la petite mamie qui tient une auberge pour sorciers pas loin de la demeure de mes parents, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit très palpitant non plus. Donc on peut en revenir à Pansy. **

Drago leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Blaise soupira.

**-Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire, Pansy a du mal à accepter la mort de ta sœur,** expliqua Blaise en essayant de ne pas trop insister sur la fin de sa phrase, **elle ne fait plus de dîner et elle est d'une humeur massacrante tous les jours.**

**-Je crois qu'elle se sent coupable,** ajouta Drago.

C'était un sentiment que je connaissais bien mais j'étais persuadée que sur ce coup-là, Pansy s'en sortirait mieux que moi. Je l'avais toujours perçu comme un être humain sans cœur qui cachait le moindre de ses sentiments. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, les rôles étaient inversés et c' était elle qui était toute seule. Mais je savais exactement ce dont Pansy avait besoin et je comptais bien lui rendre une visite rapidement.

La soirée de Blaise était une réussite et je me sentais revivre. Cette sollicitude m'avait fait oublier à quel point rire avec des amis était le meilleur des remèdes. L'horloge sonna les douze coups de minuit lorsque Blaise referma la porte derrière Drago et moi. Il avait insisté pour me raccompagner et j'avais accepté sans trop faire de résistance. Il me tendit la main et nous transplanâmes devant chez moi.

-**Avant que tu ne rentres chez toi, j'ai une question à te poser : pourquoi vous ne vouliez pas me dire pour Pansy ?**

Je savais qu'il était minuit et que nous avions tous les deux pas mal d'alcool dans le sang mais j'avais besoin d'avoir une réponse.

-**Je suis vraiment obligé de te répondre ?, **me demanda Drago qui compri que j'étais déterminée à connaître la réponse.

-**Viens on va se trouver un banc dans le parc, je crois que j'ai un peu forcé sur la boisson**, avouai-je alors ma tête me tournait.

Il ne faisait pas trop noir et mon esprit n'était pas encore trop embrumé pour que je puisse repérer un banc un peu plus loin dans l'herbe. Je pris Drago par le bras qui se laissa faire sans broncher.

**-Mais qu'est ce que...**

Je m'étais penchée pour retirer mes chaussures car je sentais que le mélange nuit, alcool, talon et pelouse allaient mal se terminer. J'ignorai son soupir et marchai jusqu'au banc.

-J**e t'écoute et interdiction de me cacher quoi que ce soit,** prévins-je.

**-Astoria tu es partis pendant deux mois, Blaise et moi n'avions pas la moindre idée de comment tu allais rentrer. On ne voulait pas te brusquer.**

C'était une excellente raison car le prénom de Daphné n'avait pas été prononcé une seule fois de toute la soirée et cela m 'arrangeait. Beaucoup de souvenirs étaient remontés à la surface depuis que j'étais rentré et je ressentais un vide. J'étais en train de commencer une nouvelle vie et je n'étais pas encore habitué à l'absence de Daphné et je n'étais même pas sûr que l'on puisse s'habituer à une telle chose.

-**Je ne serais pas rentré si je n'allais pas bien. Il fallait bien que je revienne à la réalité. Demain j'irai voir Pansy pour la secouer un peu. Je sais que toi, Blaise et Mara, vous avez évité le sujet Daphné toute la soirée mais ce n'est pas en évitant le problème que je pourrais le régler. Enfin, tu peux y aller, je te rends ta liberté ! Je crois que je vais rester ici encore quelques minutes.**

**-Bonne nuit Astori**a, dit-il en se levant, **je crois qu'il était temps que tu rentres. **

Je ne méritais pas toute cette gentillesse pour la simple et bonne raison que Daphné était morte à cause de moi et tout ce que je méritais c'était des reproches. Je regardais Drago partir en me disant que je m'étais lourdement trompée sur lui et qu'il était devenu un repère essentiel dans ma vie car son avis comptait beaucoup pour moi. Je soupirai et m'allongeai sur le banc pour regarder les étoiles. Cette nuit allait être encore très longue, comme toutes les nuits depuis le décès de Daphné. En effet, les crises d'insomnie étaient devenue quotidiennes et je savais que ma culpabilité et ma colère y étaient pour quelque chose.


	15. Chapter 15

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_J'espère que vous allez bien (bientôt Noël!), je crois que le petit bond dans le temps a plu à tout le monde:P Bon aujourd'hui c'est sauvetage de Pansy!Je vous laisse el découvrir dans ce chapitre et à bientôt pour le prochain (vous allez l'adorer:P)._

_Bonne lecture._

_Elia : je t'avoue que j'avais un peu peur de mettre ce bond dans le temps mais ta review me rassure. Oui tes reviews s'agrandissent mais elles sont très plaisantes à lire donc c'est loin de me déranger. Une analyse du dernier chapitre toujours aussi extra ! Donc un GRAND merci:P_

_Juliette54 : Une grosse débile ? Oh non ! Je suis la première à éclater de rire devant mon PC sur le regard interrogateur de ma famille:P Je trouve que c'est très important mais aussi très dur de faire rire les gens. Oui le rapprochement entre Astoria et Drago devient inévitable ! Merci encore pour cette très grande review !_

_Marine : merci pour cette review ! Oui beaucoup de changement qui poussent Astoria à se rendre compte que Drago est plus qu'un ami ! Oui l'amour n'est pas loin, plus que quelques chapitres..._

…**...**

**-Mademoiselle Greengrass,** annonça l'elfe .

Pansy se retourna et afficha un air faussement surpris que j'ignorai pour m'asseoir dans un fauteuil sans même y avoir été invité. Il était presque 19 heures et j'avais déjà envoyé deux hiboux à Pansy pour savoir si je pouvais venir. N'ayant aucune réponse, j'avais fini par débarquer à son Manoir sans aucun scrupule.

**-Inutile de dire que j'ai attendu une réponse toute la journée**, lui dis-je en fouillant dans mon sac.

Je sortis une bouteille de Whiskey-Pur-Feu et la posai sur la table. Pansy me regarda avec un air de défi, les mains posées sur les hanches.

-**Tu vas si mal que ça, Astoria ? Pourtant pendant deux mois...**

**-N'inverse pas les rôles Pansy**, la coupai-je**, de nous deux, c'est toi qui touches le fond. Quant à cette bouteille, tu sais très bien qu'on s'entend beaucoup mieux avec un verre à la main, et puis c'est comme ça que tout a commencé. **

**-Tu fais dans le sentimental **?, rétorqua-t-elle en faisant léviter deux verres.

Elle était clairement sur la défensive comme si elle voulait éviter certains sujets. Je retrouvai la petite peste de Poudlard et je compris qu'il allait falloir plus d'un verre.

**-Pansy je n'ai aucune envie de me disputer avec toi donc tes remarques tu peux te les garder. Tu sais quoi ? Pour moi aussi c'est compliqué ! Je me sens coupable et je sais que toi aussi.**

Elle émit un petit ricanement et il me fallut toute la patience du monde pour ne pas lui jeter mon verre à la figure. Je décidai donc d'essayer une autre stratégie.

**-Dans un sens, tu as raison de t'en vouloir. Tu as préféré ne rien dire et laisser faire. Moi à ta place j'aurais honte.**

J'eus tout juste le temps de me baisser pour éviter le verre de Pansy qui se fracassa contre le mur derrière.

**-Mais sinon tu n'es pas en colère,** ironisai-je, **si je suis venue c'est pour récupérer mon amie. J'ai besoin de toi pour la simple et bonne raison que je culpabilise autant que toi et je ne peux pas porter tous ces regrets toute seule, mais à deux je suis sûr que c'est possible. De toute façon, je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser te renfermer, j'ai faits l'erreur une fois et ça m'a suffi. **

-P**auvre petite chose, me piqua Pansy. **

**-Tu n'imagines même pas l'effort que je fais pour ne pas te sauter à la gorge**, lui répondis-je sur un ton sec**, tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi, tu veux quoi de plus ? **

**-Que tu me laisses tranquille.**

Je levai les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Nous étions toutes les deux, affalées dans un fauteuil, un verre à la main et avec une montagne de regret. Je repensais au mariage de Daphné et, une fois le pincement au cœur passé, je repensai à ma discussion avec Pansy.

**-Au mariage de Daphné, tu me soutenais que je faisais pitié. Bah aujourd'hui c'est ton tour. C'est toi la fille toute seule sans amis. **

Sa seule réponse fut un regard noir.

**-Tu as le droit de ne pas te sentir bien, c'est même normal ! Mais il faut que tu apprennes à prendre sur toi et à avancer. **

**-Parce que toi tu as accepté le décès de ta sœur ?**

-**On ne peut pas accepter le décès de quelqu'un, on se contente de vivre avec. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a après la mort, mais parfois je me dis que Daphné est peut-être plus heureuse maintenant et cela m'évite de sombrer,** lui expliquai-je.

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel Pansy semblait réfléchir à mes paroles. Je savais que tout ne pouvait pas s'arranger en une soirée mais c'était peut-être un bon début. La mort de Daphné nous avait à la fois éloignée et rapprochée. Je sentais ce besoin d'être entouré et pourtant j'avais caché mes insomnies et tous mes regrets.

**-Un deuxième verre **?, me proposa Pansy.

**-Non merci**, lui dis-je en repensant à mon mal de tête suite à la soirée d'hier soir, **et attend que je sois partie avant de te resservir, je n'ai aucune envie d'esquiver un nouveau verre.**

**-Il fallait bien que je passe ma colère sur quelqu'un**, se défendit Pansy.

**-Tu avais deux mois pour le faire sur Drago et Blaise**, lui reprochai-je, **à croire que je suis devenue indispensable !**

**-C'est sûr que pour certaine personne tu es devenu indispensable.**

Je le regardai en fronçant les sourcils mais elle se contenta d' hausser les épaules. Je ne savais pas très bien où elle voulait en venir et je n'avais aucune envie de me faire de faux espoirs. Pansy et moi étions en train d'entamer une nouvelle page de notre amitié, dont le symbole le plus fort était sûrement cette bouteille de Whiskey-Pur-Feu.

_(Une semaine plus tard)_

Il était déjà 21 heures, pourtant j'étais encore en train de travailler. Sachant que je n'allais pas m'endormir avant deux heures du matin, j'avais décidé de rester au Ministère pour rattraper tout le retard que j'avais accumulé pendant ces deux mois. Pansy était venue au Manoir ce week-end et je pouvais dire que nous étions sur la bonne voie. Elle n'était pas en pleine forme mais elle m'avait encore balancé deux cinglantes répliques qui me confirmèrent qu'elle allait mieux. Une seconde bonne nouvelle était arrivée hier et elle était aujourd'hui dans tous les journaux : Blaise et Mara avaient officiellement annoncé leurs fiançailles. J'avais reçu hier une invitation pour le repas officiel dans quinze jours et j'avais eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas sauter de joie. Je trouvai que c'était un peu tôt mais au moins Mara pourra venir à tous les événements importants. Je m'étais contenté de leur envoyer une lettre de félicitations car ils devaient être débordés. Mais aujourd'hui, cette annonce avait fait naître une angoisse. C'était la première fois, depuis le décès de Daphné, que j'étais invité à un tel repas et je ne me sentais pas prête à affronter le regard des gens. De toute façon, je devais aller à ces fiançailles, c'est juste que j'ignorais la façon dont j'allais pouvoir gérer tous mes sentiments. Un homme entra sans frapper dans mon bureau et je m'apprêtais à lui faire remarquer lorsque je vis qu'il s'agissait de Drago :

-J**e reviens de ton manoir où tes parents m'ont dit que tu travaillais encore, tu sais qu'il est 21 heures ?**

**-Partir deux mois présente des inconvénients**, répondis-je en montrant la montagne de parchemins**, mais je suppose que tu n'es pas venue pour m'admirer travailler.**

**-Je suppose que tu es au courant pour Blaise et Mara ?**

**-Difficile d'y échapper,** lui dis-je en continuant à lire mes parchemins.

-**Donc tu sais qu'à ce repas il y aura toute la société de Sang-Pur.**

**-Si tu disais le fond de ta pensée**, lui proposai-je en prenant un autre parchemin.

**-Rosier sera là et Bullstrode aussi.**

J'avais arrêté ma lecture et reposai le parchemin. J'avais évité de penser à cette possibilité et Drago me l'avait envoyé en pleine tête. Je ne voulais pas y penser car je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ma réaction en le voyant. Deux mois étaient passés, mais était-ce suffisant ?

**-Ce n'est pas une surprise**, répondis-je en essayant de ne pas paraître déstabilisé.

**-Tu ne sais pas mentir Astoria**, remarqua Drago en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

**-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire**, soupirai-je, **je verrais bien dans 15 jours.**

Plus je parlerais de Rosier, plus ma nuit sera courte. Je commençais à sentir la fatigue de toutes ces courtes nuits et tout ce que je voulais c'était oublié pour mieux dormir. Drago remarqua mon agacement mais au lieu de partir, il resta devant mon bureau.

**-Comment tu peux faire comme si tout allait bien ? On dirait que ça te fait plaisir de voir Rosier ! **

Je me levai de ma chaise, agacée par son comportement et j'étais loin d'apprécier sa dernière phrase.

**-Tu ne peux pas y aller comme ça, le simple fait de prononcer son nom te déstabilise**, s'exclama Drago.

Je respirai profondément, ravalai ma colère et m'assis sur ma chaise. Je ne devais pas disputer avec Drago pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était la solution à mon problème pour la soirée de fiançailles. Je ne pouvais pas affronter Rosier toute seule et encore moins toute la société de Sang-Pur qui allait me demander où j'étais pendant ces deux derniers mois.

**-Je n'ai aucune envie de me disputer avec toi et encore moins de parler de Rosier à 21 heures du soir. C'est vraiment gentil de t'inquiéter mais je crois que j'ai une solution. **

**-Si tu ne viens pas, Mara et Blaise vont te tuer,** me prévint-il.

-**C'est toi ma solution,** avouai-je.

C'était à son tour d'être déstabilisé ce qui me permit de souffler. C'était une potion de sommeil dont j'allais avoir besoin si je voulais dormir cette nuit.

-**Les gens vont parler sur moi et de Daphné, sauf si j'arrive à détourner leur attention. Tout ce que je veux c'est que l'on laisse Daphné tranquille et moi avec. Tu as le droit de dire non et je ne t'en voudrais pas...**

**-Abrège Astoria,** me coupa-t-il.

-**Accompagne-moi au repas de Blaise et Mara.**

Je crois que je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi surpris voir même choqué.

**-Tu as le droit de dire non et je te jure que je ne me mettrai pas en colère. Mais tu vois j'ai besoin que les gens pensent à autres choses que Daphné, et puis ce n'est la première fois que l'on parle sur moi, j'ai dîné une seule fois avec Blaise et tout le monde croyait qu'on était ensemble donc...**

**-Je viens te chercher à 18h30 et tu as intérêt à être à l'heure**, me coupa-t-il.

Ma proposition n'avait pas l'air de le déranger ce qui me permit de me détendre un peu. Le problème n'était pas complètement résolu mais une partie de moi se sentit soulagée. Le fait qu'il accepte aussi facilement m'avait étonné car je m'étais préparé à le supplier pendant deux semaines pour le faire plier.

**-Les gens risquent de parler sur toi,** lui dis-je.

-**Tu crois qu'ils sont restés silencieux pendant que mon père était à Azkaban**, rétorqua-t-il amer.

J'avais fini par faire faire complètement abstraction de son passé c'est pourquoi j'avais complètement oublié toutes les rumeurs dont sa famille avait fait l'objet.

**-Mer**ci, finis-je par dire, **tu me sauves la vie je crois. **

Son visage s'était détendu et je me sentis en sécurité, comme si sa présence m'était rassurante. Peu de personnse auraient accepté de m'accompagner en sachant que de nombreuses rumeurs allaient voir le jour. Mais je crois qu'une partie de moi se sentait heureuse d'aller chez Blaise avec Drago, sentiment qui frôlait avec la fierté.

**-Pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi **?, lui demandai-je alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir.

Ma question le déstabilisa un peu mais il le cacha rapidement.

**-Je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois prête à l'entendre, **répondit-il, **ne rentre pas trop tard chez toi.**

**-Au fait**, m'exclamai-je, **je suis toujours à l'heure, c'est toi qui es tout le temps en avance.**

Je ne savais pas exactement ce que signifiai sa réponse mais elle m'avait insufflé beaucoup d'espoir, et j'allais devoir mettre beaucoup d'ordre dans ma tête avec ce repas de fiançailles. Pourtant je savais pertinemment qu'il se passait quelque chose entre moi et Drago et c'était loin d'être dans le cadre d'une simple amitié.


	16. Chapter 16

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Oui j'ai un petit jours de retard donc je vous présente mes excuses (la joie des révisions avant les partiels!). Tout le monde a sentis qu'il y avait de l'amour dans l'air, bon au bout de 15 chapitres il était temps ! Je vous laisse découvrir le prochain chapitre. _

_Juliette54 : mais encore une très longue review ! Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que tu aimes la relation entre Astoria et Pansy. J'avais un peu peur pour les sauts dans le temps mais apparemment tout le monde apprécie:P, tu vas aimé ce chapitre car le rapprochement entre Astoria et Drago est devenu inévitable. Encore un énorme merci !_

_Marine : super review ! Je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre et je peux te promettre que dans la chapitre il y aura une très grande conversation entre Rosier et Astoria. Et puis Drago est sur la bonne voie pour ouvrir les yeux à Astoria !_

_Elia : tu as parfaitement raison ! Drago et Astoria ne vont jouer un jeux car ils savent tous les deux qu'ils se passent quelque chose mais Astoria a juste peur de dévoiler ses sentiments ! Ne t'inquiètes pas j'y travaille pour lui ouvrir les yeux et la secouer un bon coup. Le grand amour n'est pas loin ! Merci beaucoup pour cette review c'est un réel plaisir de la lire !_

_..._

Une nuit complète. C'était tout ce que je voulais mais apparemment c'était un rêve inaccessible. J'essayais de ne pas succomber aux avantages d'une potion de sommeil et buvais tous les thés et infusions qui pouvaient exister. Mais c'était loin d'être une réussite. Je me demandais combien de temps j'allais pouvoir cacher à tout le monde mes insomnies. Ce n'était pas ce soir que j'allais pouvoir me reposer car les fiançailles de Mara et Blaise promettaient d'être somptueuses. J'avais des sentiments partagés, d'un côté je n'avais aucune envie de revoir Rosier mais d'un autre il y avait Drago. J'avais beaucoup de mal à définir ce que je ressentais pour lui et cela m'effrayait presque. Je ne devais pas oublier que je n'étais qu'Astoria et j'étais loin d'égaler Pansy ou Daphné. Assise sur mon lit, habillée d'une magnifique robe bleue foncé, je regardai la pendule qui indiquait 18 heures. J'étais prête avec trente minutes d'avance ce qui méritait des applaudissements. Je décidai de descendre dans le salon et lorsque je croisai mon regard devant le miroir j'eus un peu de mal à me reconnaître. Bon je n'étais pas aussi belle que Daphné mais je pouvais être fière de moi.

**-Astoria ?**

Nous venions tout juste de transplaner devant le manoir de Blaise et j'avais senti une légère hésitation, comme si j'étais sur le point de faire demi-tour. Drago me tendait son bras ce qui me fit une drôle de sensation au creux de mon estomac.

**-J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça**, avouai-je en passant mon bras autour du sien.

**-C'est bien un truc de femme ça**, répondit Drago en levant les yeux au ciel.

-**C'est ta dernière chance d'y aller tout seul.**

**-Arrête de dire des bêtises et avance.**

Je me sentais presque importante à côté de Drago et j'oubliais que mon pire ennemi se trouvait à l'intérieur de ce Manoir. J'avais toujours détesté ce genre de soirée et pourtant aujourd'hui je mourrais d'impatience. J'étais heureuse pour Blaise et Mara et cette soirée n'était qu'un premier pas. Les premières personnes qui croisèrent notre chemin nous jetaient des regards interrogateurs et je me sentis mal à l'aise. Depuis le décès de Daphné, tout le monde savait qui j'étais et personne ne s'attendait à ce que je sois accompagnée de Drago, comme s'il occupait un rang plus élevé que moi. J'étais aussi impressionné par le nombre d'invités et le Manoir de Blaise était méconnaissable. Il y avait un peu trop de paillette à mon goût et la première réflexion qui me vint à l'esprit était que je ne me sentais pas prête à me fiancer.

**-Depuis le temps que je vous attendais !**, s'exclama une voix que je reconnus parfaitement.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne pour vous interpeller depuis l'autre bout de la pièce sans même se soucier de la réaction des gens. Sa robe était un peu trop verte à mon goût mais elle arborait le magnifique collier de son anniversaire.

**-Pansy,** la saluai-je, **désolé mais Drago était légèrement en retard. **

Pour être exacte, il avait eu un retard de deux minutes que je m'étais empressé de lui faire remarquer.

-**C'est dommage, tu as raté l'arrivée de Rosier avec Bullstrode,** me piqua Pansy.

Sa femme s'était suicidée il y a deux mois et aujourd'hui il se promenait au bras d'une autre femme . Ce n'était pas très étonnant mais j'avais beaucoup mal à accepter que Bullstrode puisse remplacer ma sœur. Il fallait absolument que je fasse semblant, pour Blaise et Mara qui méritaient d'avoir une soirée inoubliable.

**-Astoria !**

J'eus un petit sursaut car si je ne me trompais pas cette voix appartenait à Bullstrode. Je n'étais là que depuis minutes et les ennuis commençaient déjà.

**-Millicent**, grinça Pansy avec un grand sourire.

Je crois que je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi heureuse et souriante. Elle s'empressa de me demander où j'étais passée pendant ces deux mois et m'assura qu'elle s'inquiétait pour moi. C'était compliqué de ne pas rire devant tant de mensonges mais je me devais de rester calme.

**-Tu sais que Rosier et moi, nous pensions que tu ne viendrais pas. **

Je la regardais avec étonnement en me demandant où elle voulait en venir. De plus, Rosier ne s'était jamais inquiété pour moi et dans mon souvenir Bullstrode m'avait toujours ignoré. Elle avait quelque chose derrière la tête et je commençais à avoir peur.

**-Pourquoi est-ce que je ne serais pas venue ?,** lui demandai-je tandis que Pansy cacha son sourire.

**-Depuis que tu as dîné avec Blaise, tout le monde pensait que c'était avec toi qu'il finirait. En plus Mara est une Sang-Mêlé**, expliqua Millicent.

J'accusai le coup sans trop de mal, mais je n'avais pas l'intention de me laisser faire. Je ne l'aimais pas beaucoup mais maintenant c'était officiel je la détestais.

**-Toi aussi tu as dîné avec Drago ce soir-là, pourtant il me semble que ce n'est pas dans son lit que tu dors en ce moment,** rétorquai-je avec agressivité.

J'avais senti Drago se raidir tandis que Pansy but en une seule fois le reste de son verre. J'étais fière de moi mais je sentais que la colère n'était pas loin. Millicent me dévisageait d'un regard noir pourtant, j'avais l'impression que plus rien ne pouvait m'arrêter. Cette fille remplaçait ma sœur et se permettait de me narguer devant tout le monde. Je n'allais pas me laisser faire, plus maintenant. Millicent me gratifia d'un dernier regard hautain avant de s'en aller. Pansy gloussa tandis que Drago me lança un regard à faire froid dans le dos.

**-Rosier ne va pas apprécier**, me prévint-il.

Aucun des deux n'avait pris ma défense et je savais que l'orgueil de Drago avait été légèrement égratigné. Mais j'étais déçue de voir qu'il était plus inquiet pour son orgueil et sa réputation que pour mon propre bien-être car à cet instant précis, j'étais à deux doigts de l'implosion. J'étais épuisée à cause de mes insomnies et j'avais l'impression d'étouffer. J'aurais donné tout mon coffre de Gringotts pour repartir en Écosse.

**-C'est vrai que si Rosier l'apprend...**, avoua Pansy.

**-Rosier va venir te voir..**., commença Drago.

**-Vous savez quoi ? Je l'emmerde Rosier**, déclarai-je assez bas pour éviter de faire un scandale, **et je vous remercie d'avoir pris ma défense.**

Je les plantai tous les deux et partis à la recherche d'un jardin. Il se passait des millions de choses dans ma tête et je n'étais sûre que d'une seule chose : je n'avais pas ma place dans cette société. Revoir Bullstrode avait rouvert cette plaie béante dans mon cœur qui avait cicatrisé pendant ces deux derniers mois. De plus, tous ces faux sourires me désespéraient car je ne savais plus qui était vraiment sincère. Je finis par trouver un banc situé sur une terrasse avec une vue imprenable sur le salon. C'était comme si je revenais au point de départ qu'était le mariage de Daphné. Cependant, je sentais qu'autre chose me troublait. En y réfléchissant bien, cette petite conversation m'avait rappelé que Drago n'était pas sortis qu'avec Pansy ! Le problème était que j'étais loin de rassembler à Pansy et encore moins à Bullstrode. Logiquement cela ne devrait pas m'atteindre mais cette comparaison m'éloignait encore plus de Drago. Plus je pensais à lui et plus je m'énervais. Je n'étais quand même pas jalouse de Pansy ou Bullstrode ? Par Merlin je devenais folle.

-**Depuis le temps que je te cherchais,** s'exclama une voix.

Il y avait de quoi pleurer. Rosier se tenait devant moi et me tendis un verre. Bon le verre était une excellente idée mais je n'avais aucune envie de discuter avec lui.

**-J'ai l'impression que tu n'aimes pas beaucoup Millicent**, dit-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

**-C'est un peu compliqué de la voir remplacer ma sœur, moi j'ai l'impression que tu as vite oublié Daphné,** rétorquai-je en essayant de rester calme.

-**Toi aussi tu es venue accompagnée**, remarqua-t-il.

-**Drago est mon ami, Millicent est beaucoup plus que ton amie et tout le monde est au courant. **

**-Je sors avec qui je veux Greengrass**, dit-il en se levant, **je n'ai plus aucun compte à te rendre mais par politesse j'aurais dû te prévenir. Mais ce n'est pas mon problème.**

Il se pencha vers moi et son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du mien :

**-La prochaine fois que tu manques de respect à Millicent, je ne me gênerai pas pour te dire le fond de ma pensée. **

Le message était parfaitement clair et je préférai me taire car il restait un homme impressionnant. Il venait simplement de me remettre à ma place et je me demandais comment j'avais pu croire que je n'étais plus cette fille invisible. Ce fut au tour d'un autre homme de s'asseoir à côté de moi et tout ce je trouvai à faire c'était un long soupir.

**-Je te préviens si c'est pour me faire la morale, tu devrais attendre encore quelques minutes voir même demain,** lui conseillai-je.

Drago prit ma remarque avec le sourire ce qui m'énerva encore plus.

**-C'est bien Rosier que je viens de voir ?**, me demanda-t-il en retrouvant son sérieux.

**-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler**, lui répondis-je en buvant le fond de mon verre.

Il devait sûrement ignorer qu'il était en partie responsable de l'ouragan qui avait tout balayé dans ma tête. Je refusais de parler de jalousie mais l'idée de voir Drago retourner avec Pansy ou Bullstrode faisait grimper ma colère en flèche.

**-Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi**, avouai-je en m'appuyant contre le dossier du banc**, je n'aurais pas dû m'exprimer d'une telle manière, surtout lorsque je suis accompagnée.**

Drago avait cette incroyable capacité de ne jamais montrer ce qu'il pensait or aujourd'hui c'était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin.

-**Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu es en train de penser à repartir en Écosse ?**

**-Fuir n'est pas la solution, en fait tout ce dont j'ai besoin c'est d'une potion de sommeil. **

C'était la première fois que je parlais de mes insomnies à quelqu'un.

**-Le problème c'est que tu gardes tout pour toi, on est tes amis non ? Alors arrête de croire que tu es toute seule**, s'exclama Drago agacé.

Il ne fallait surtout pas que je m'énerve. Je me devais de rester calme pour éviter de m'en prendre à lui.

**-Je n'ai qu'une seule question à te poser**, lui dis-je, **si je demande à n'importe quelle personne de cette salle qui est la jeune femme qui frôle la perfection on me répondra Pansy ou Bullstrode. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi tu n'es pas avec l'une des deux ce soir. **

Il avait parfaitement compris ce que je voulais dire mais son incompréhension portait sur la raison qui me poussait à dire de telles choses.

**-T'es jalouse de Bullstrode**, finit-il par dire.

**-Tu es en train de me vexer là**, le prévins-je en croisant les bras**, oublie tout ce que je t'ai dit. **

J'avais l'impression d'être dans une impasse.

**-C'est vraiment ce que tu crois **?, me demanda Drago qui avait l'air perdu.

**-Oui et c'est l'impression que tu donnes, je ne suis pas dans ta tête Drago, je ne peux pas deviner ce que tu penses !**

Il paraissait abattu par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, à croire que mon cas était désespéré.

**-Tu crois sincèrement que j'aurais faits autant de chose pour Bullstrode ? **

Je connaissais déjà la réponse et pourtant cela ne me disait pas ce qui se passait dans la tête de Drago. J'avais beaucoup trop peur de m'emballer et avouer mes sentiments pour finir par me prendre encore une fois un mur.

-J**e déteste quand tu as raison**, lâchai-je.

Tôt ou tard, j'allais devoir lui parler et « clarifier » la situation. Mais j'avais trop peur de gâcher notre amitié à laquelle je tenais tellement.

**-Aïe, la mère de Blaise fait un discours, il y en a pour au moins une demi-heure**, soupira-t-il en faisant léviter un autre verre.

La voix monotone de Madame Zabini me berça tout doucement et je me calai confortablement dans le banc. Son discours n'était pas très passionnant et je finis par poser ma tête sur l'épaule de Drago.

-**Je te réveille quand elle a fini, si elle finit un jour bien sûr,** me dit-il.

Je n'étais pas en train de dormir, je me sentais juste sur mon petit nuage.


	17. Chapter 17

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Merci beaucoup pour toutes ces reviews qui sont extra à lire ! Tout le monde a bien vu qu'il y avait de l'amour dans l'air et encore plus dans ce chapitre ! Par contre je tiens à préciser que certains auront des envies de meurtres sur Rosier:P Je vous laisse le découvrir._

_Bonne lecture !_

_Marine : merci pour ta review et tu as parfaitement raison, l'histoire avec Rosier est loin d'être terminé. Quant à Drago, tu devrais aimer la fin du chapitre. Je te laisse le découvrir et à bientôt._

_Lyra : Coucou ! Ta review m'a beaucoup fait rire et je crains que tes envies de meurtres ne vont pas s'améliorer avec ce chapitre. Bon promis tu auras le droit de tuer Rosier quand cette histoire sera fini. Oui j'essaie toujours de poster deux fois par semaine et pour le moment j'ai toujours réussi (on croise les doigts!). Merci pour cette super review et à bientôt:P_

_elia : merci pour ta review ! Oui Astoria souffre presque d'un complexe d'infériorité envers Bullstrode mais Drago sera là pour la secouer un peu:P Je te laisse découvrir la suite et à bientôt. _

_Juliette : coucou ! Encore une grande review ! Je suis contente de voir que tu aimes le personnage de Pansy, j'ai toujours regretté de ne voir que son côté « peste » dans les livres donc j'essaie d'imaginer comment elle est vraiment : gentille mais pas trop:D . Je vois que toi aussi tu es en colère contre Rosier (le pauvre, tout le monde le déteste) et tu risques de le haïr dans le prochain chapitre. Je te laisse le découvrir et encore merci pour ta review. _

…...

Il ne me restait plus qu'une seule journée à attendre avant mon anniversaire. Je n'avais rien organisé mais cela restait une journée particulière. Je n'étais pas redescendu de mon nuage depuis la soirée chez Blaise et j'avais beaucoup de mal à refouler cette vague de sentiments qui était en train de noyer mon cœur. Je n'avais jamais senti de telles choses pour quelqu'un et c'était bien ce qui m'inquiétait. Peut-être que j'étais en train de faire une erreur, peut-être que je m'imaginais des choses comme l'avait fait auparavant Daphné. C'était justement dans ces moments de doutes et d'inquiétudes que Daphné me manquait. Je ne me voyais pas dire à Pansy que j'avais des sentiments pour Drago, ce dont je n'étais pas complètement sûr.

-**Mademoiselle Greengrass**, me salua un elfe, **Monsieur Rosier est dans le salon. **

J'étais surprise et la peur fit rapidement son apparition. Notre petite discussion de la dernière fois avait été houleuse et je n'avais aucune envie de la revivre. Je pris le peu de courage dont il me restait et descendis rejoindre mon ancien beau-frère.

**-Thomas**, le saluai-je en fermant la porte.

Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de la raison de sa présence et il y avait sûrement de quoi s'inquiéter car il n'était pas le genre à rendre des visites de courtoisie.

**-Astoria, merci de me recevoir ! Ne t'inquiète j'en ai pas pour longtemps. **

De toute façon, je n'allais pas le supplier de rester.

**-Pour éviter tout malentendu entre toi et moi, et même Millicent, je suis venue te parler de quelque chose avant de l'annoncer à tout le monde,** m'expliqua-t-il.

Inutile de dire que je me préparais au pire.

**-Nous allons nous fiancer**, lâcha-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Il venait de me faire descendre de mon petit nuage. Je savais qu'il aimait Millicent mais au point de se fiancer, et aussi tôt !

**-Mais c'était il y a deux mois...**, articulai-je.

-**Non, deux mois et demi mais l'histoire entre ta sœur et moi s'est finie un mois après notre mariage. **

Il était venu dans le simple but de me provoquer et il était plutôt doué. La mort de Daphné avait été une aubaine pour lui car tout ce qu'il voulait c'était vivre sa petite histoire d'amour avec Millicent.

**-Tu ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi je te déteste**, m'exclamai-je outrée.

-**Greengrass, je te rappelle que je suis venue en toute amitié mais ma patience a des limites. Je croyais que tu étais un peu plus maligne que ta sœur mais je me suis trompé. **

**-Daphné était une personne extraordinaire**, rétorquai-je, t**u ne la méritais pas !**

**-Tu plaisantes ? Ta sœur avait tout ce qu'elle voulai**t, m'assura-t-il alors qu'il commençait à perdre son calme, e**lle n'avait qu'une seule chose à faire et même ça, elle en était incapable !**

Il y avait de nombreuses choses que Daphné m'avait cachées et elles n'étaient peut-être pas très agréables à entendre.

**-Tout ce que je voulais c'était un héritier mais apparemment même ça c'était trop lui demander. Ta sœur n'était pas une femme parfaite Astoria. **

Comment Daphné avait pu tomber amoureuse d'un tel homme ? Comment peut-on se marier avec une personne dans le seul but d'avoir des enfants ? La vérité n'était vraiment pas belle à voir et je me demandais dans quel monde Rosier vivait ou alors je vivais en dehors de la réalité.

-**Je n'aurais jamais dû me marier avec ta sœur. On était beaucoup trop différent et ta sœur était tellement naïve**, me dit-il calmement.

Il n'avait pas complètement tort : son mariage avec Daphné n'avait été qu'une illusion qui avait vite disparu. Mais pour moi, il sera toujours l'homme en partie responsable de la mort de Daphné.

-**C'est bien gentil d'être venue me prévenir, de m'avoir balancé que ma sœur était une incapable mais sache que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Tu sais très bien que c'est mon anniversaire demain et tu choisis ce jour pour annoncer tes fiançailles. Ne me prends pas pour une imbécile Thomas.**

J'avais vu clair dans son petit jeu mais il était tombé sur la mauvaise personne. Nous étions tous les deux responsables de la mort de Daphné mais lui était un peu plus coupable que moi. J'avais pris la décision de ne plus répondre à ses provocations et avec un peu de chance il allait finir par m'oublier. Il était temps pour moi de passer à autre chose, de tourner le dos à Rosier et de vivre ma vie. Il venait encore une fois de montrer à quel point il aimait blesser les gens et je devais m'en éloigner le plus rapidement possible.

**-Je t'envoie une invitation pour la soirée, et cette fois-ci tu viens avec qui ? Nott ?**, me demanda-t-il en se plantant devant moi.

Je me contentai de lui ouvrir la porte pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était temps pour lui de partir. Je n'avais aucune envie de gaspiller mon énergie car il n'en valait pas le coup. Mais il avait gagné car je n'avais plus aucune envie d'être demain.

(Le lendemain)

Ma mère m'avait littéralement couverte de cadeau. Lorsque j'étais descendu prendre mon petit-déjeuner, la table avait laissé place à une montagne de cadeaux. Ma mère m'avait toujours gâté mais cette année elle s'était surpassée. Il y avait des robes, un nouveau sac et des boucles d'oreilles qui changeaient de couleurs selon ma tenue. Je me rendis rapidement compte que cet amas de cadeaux était un moyen pour m'écarter de la réalité. En effet, les fiançailles de Rosier étaient en une de la Gazette du Sorcier. Bien sûr il y avait un article qui rappelait l'histoire « tragique » de ma sœur mais j'avais eu toute la nuit pour me préparer. Comme nous étions en week-end, je n'avais aucune excuse pour me réfugier dans mon travail et je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire. Je sentais que c'était un anniversaire particulier et j'hésitais encore à inviter Pansy, Blaise, Mara et Drago. En fait, le problème venait surtout de Drago. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il y avait dans sa tête mais dans la mienne j'avais eu le temps de mettre de l'ordre. J'en étais arrivée à la conclusion que j'avais des sentiments pour Drago et que plus les jours avançaient, plus ils grandissaient. Cependant, je pensais aussi que Drago méritait mieux. J'avais enchaîné les problèmes depuis quelques mois et je m'étais emportée plus d'une fois. Il méritait vraiment une femme telle que Daphné ou Mara en version Sang-Pur. Je chassai rapidement Drago de mes pensées pour compter le nombre de cadeaux qui était de 22, or j'avais 22 ans aujourd'hui. Ma mère était la meilleure.

**-Mademoiselle Greengrass, Monsieur Malefoy est dans l'entré**e, m'informa un elfe.

Ma première envie fut de lui dire que je n'étais pas là ou pas encore lever mais je me devais d'être honnête avec lui. Je me doutais que sa venue devait avoir un lien que les fiançailles de Rosier et je demandai à l'elfe de le faire entrer. Je n'eus pas le temps de débarrasser les cadeaux que la porte s'ouvrit.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas te demander de m'accompagner pour les fiançailles de Rosier, lâchai-je en me retournant.

Il s'était arrêté, impressionné par la montagne de cadeaux sur la table.

**-Ma mère a vu les choses en grand cette année**, avouai-je en faisant tout disparaître d'un coup de baguette magique.

**-Bon anniversaire,** me souhaita-t-il en me tendant une petite boîte entourée d'un ruban, **tu l'ouvriras plus tard, ça va ?**

**-Merci**, dis-je en prenant la boîte, **Rosier est venu hier pour me prévenir. **

Drago avait l'air surpris mais aussi perplexe.

**-Comment s'est passé votre discussion ?**, me demanda-t-il avec précaution.

-**Peu importe, il va se fiancer et se marier et avec un peu de chance il disparaîtra complètement de ma vie**, répondis-je avec un faible sourire.

**-Si tu le dis, donc tu laisses couler ?**

**-Oui, je crois que je me suis assez battue contre lui.**

Drago n'avait pas l'air d'être du même avis mais il le garda pour lui. Il y eut un long silence qui me mis mal à l'aise. Je ne savais plus comment me comporter avec lui sans qu'il puisse suspecter le tournant qu'avaient pris mes sentiments. Je n'avais jamais ressenti autant de chose c'est pourquoi j'étais morte de trouille. Devais-je le garder pour moi ou bien lui dire ? J'avais beaucoup trop peur de vivre la même chose que Daphné pour avouer à Drago la tempête qui se déroulait dans mon cœur et non ma tête.

**-Astoria, je ne suis pas sûr que laissé Rosier te provoquer est une bonne idée,** déclara-t-il préoccupé.

**-Il ne pouvait pas faire pire de toute façon,** rétorquai-je, **je crois que j'ai mérité un peu de calme. Je commence à me dire que partir en Écosse est une excellente idée.**

**-Astoria, ne le prend pas mal mais c'est toi qui as dit la semaine dernière que fuir ne servait à rien. De plus tout ce que veut Rosier c'est te voir croupir toute seule et c'est exactement ce que tu es en train de faire**, me dit-il même si j'étais loin d'apprécier, **tu t'éloignes de nous et même le jour de ton anniversaire tu veux rester toute seule. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais et …**

**-Alors là tu as tort**, m'exclamai-je piquée au vif, **je suis sûr de deux choses aujourd'hui . Premièrement Rosier est un homme cruel, vil et méchant !**

Insulter Rosier me faisait beaucoup de bien et je sentis ce besoin de dire tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

-**Deuxièmement j'ai trop de sentiments pour toi pour continuer cette conversation et de courir le risque d'encore me disputer avec toi**, terminai-je.

J'étais la première étonnée de ce que je venais de dire et sans même prononcer une seule formule j'avais réussi à pétrifier Drago. A vrai dire je commençais à m'inquiéter car ma relation avec Drago n'allait plus jamais être pareille. Ma franchise venait peut-être de me coûter une amitié mais comment rester de simples amis avec autant de sentiment ? Je ne connaissais pas encore la puissance de mes sentiments mais lorsque j' imaginai mon avenir, je me plaisais à me voir en Écosse, coupée du monde, et avec Drago. Pourtant ce dernier était encore en état de choc. Il finit par reprendre ses esprits, hésita à me dire quelques mots et quitta la pièce. Je ne pris même pas la peine de le rattraper tellement j'étais en colère contre moi-même. Pourquoi fallait-il que je dise tout haut ce que j'en pensais tout bas ? Je venais de tout gâcher et ma fierté avait pris un sacré coup.

Drago Malefoy sortit du Manoir Greengrass avec des pensées plein la tête et se demandait si c'était vraiment réel. Astoria venait de lui dire tout ce qu'il avait espéré entendre depuis son retour. Mais pour lui, Astoria méritait beaucoup mieux qu'un ancien mangemort. Pourtant en descendant les marches du perron, il se demanda si fuir était la meilleure solution. Il avait toujours fui ce qui ne lui avait pas réussi. Il n'avait jamais pu imaginer son avenir tellement il paraissait incertain pourtant depuis quelques semaines il sentait qu'un futur avec Astoria était la promesse d'un bel avenir. Alors cette fois-ci, Drago prit la décision d'affronter la réalité et fit demi-tour. Il allait retourner dans ce salon, s'assurer que tout ça était bien réel avant d'avouer à Astoria qu'il était tout simplement tombé amoureux d'elle.


	18. Chapter 18

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Je sais que vous attendez ce chapitre avec impatience. Bon il n'est pas très grand mais je suis en plein partiel donc j'ai fait au mieux. Je vous laisse le lire._

_Juliette54 : coucou ! Je vais finir par te demander si tu as un secret pour écrire de telle review ! Désolé mais le chapitre « dans la tête de Drago » n'est pas pour tout de suite, bon d'ici une semaine je pense:P Sans vouloir être déprimante, la fin de cette histoire se rapproche tout doucement ! Merci encore pour ta review._

_Marine : merci pour ta review. Drago et Astoria ont plein de points communs, ils ont juste besoin d'ouvrir leurs yeux:P Je te donne une autorisation pour aller mettre des baffes à Rosier, et peut-être même une à Millicent. A bientôt et encore merci._

_Lyra : coucou ! Merci pour ta review, et voilà la chapitre tant attendu. Bien sûr que Rosier va revenir mais maintenant il y a Drago pour défendre Astoria:D et puis au pire je sais que je peux compter sur toi pour le tuer:D (d'ailleurs tu viens de me donner une idée!). A bientôt._

_Elia: coucou. J'ai pu lire ta review entre deux partiels (ça remonte drôlement le moral). Encore une excellente analyse, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un autre regard sur les personnages que le mien ce qui est très enrichissant ! Encore merci pour cette review qui est tombée au bon moment et à bientôt._

…...

Depuis le départ de Drago, mes yeux n'avaient pas quitté la petite boîte posée sur la table. Je ne savais plus si j'étais censée l'ouvrir, surtout après ma fracassante révélation. D'un côté je me sentais honteuse et désespérante mais d'un autre je me sentais soulagée. Je n'avais jamais su mentir et Drago me l'avait toujours reproché. C'était sûrement la pire journée d'anniversaire et ce n'était que le début. Perdue dans mes pensées, je sursautai lorsque la porte du salon s'ouvrit à nouveau. En le voyant à nouveau devant moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que je n'étais pas au bout de mes peines.

**-J'ai besoin que tu me répètes ce que tu viens de dire**, demanda Drago.

**-Ne compte pas sur moi,** lui répondis-je en me levant pour sortir de la pièce.

**-Astoria ça te coûte quoi de m'écouter deux minutes ?**

J'étais devant la porte et tout ce que je voulais c'était fuir.

**-Et qu'est-ce que tu vas me dire ? Que tu es désolé ? Que tu ne comprends pas ? Je sais très bien que l'on ne peut pas vivre avec quelqu'un qui se sent responsable de la mort de sa sœur**, lui expliquai-je un peu énervée.

**-Parce que tu crois qu'on peut vivre avec quelqu'un qui a failli tuer Dumbledore ?**

Il me fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Nous n'avions jamais abordé ce moment de son passé et apparemment il n'avait jamais réussi à s'en défaire. En quelques secondes, la situation s'était inversée et ce n'était plus moi qui étais rongée par la culpabilité. Ces derniers mois, j'avais fini par croire que Drago avait accepté son passé mais je m'étais trompée.

**-On peut passer notre matinée à savoir qui de nous deux se sent le plus coupable mais crois-moi tu vas perdre**, me prévint Drago devant mon silence.

-Très bien, tu as gagné, je t'écoute, lui dis-je en croisant les bras**, mais ne me demande pas de répéter ce que je t'ai dit. Il m'a fallu plusieurs semaines avant de pouvoir te l'avouer tellement j'ai eu peur**, ajoutai-je alors que je m'étais appuyée contre la porte prête à partir au moindre problème.

-**J'étais un Mangemort, Astoria. Mon père aussi. Tu n'as l'air de comprendre tout ce que ça implique. **

**-Je le sais**, le coupai-je, **je sais que tout le monde va penser que je suis complètement folle mais ça m'est complètement égal. Ton passé ne m'a pas empêché de tomber amoureuse de toi. **

Le dire une deuxième fois ne faisait que confirmer les sentiments que j'avais pour Drago. Alors oui j'étais jalouse de Bullstrode et de Pansy. C'était à mon tour d'être pétrifiée par la peur car je n'avais jamais avoué une telle chose à un homme. Je me sentais vulnérable et j'étais loin d'apprécier cette position. A vrai dire, le seul endroit où je voulais être c'était sûr ce banc aux fiançailles de Blaise, trente petites minutes où les choses paraissaient si simples. Cependant, le regard de Drago avait changé et ce n'était plus du choc que je voyais sur son visage.

**-Drago, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne suis pas dans ta tête et...on va faire quelque chose,** proposai-je, **oublie tout ce qui s'est passé à Poudlard et dis-moi ce que tu ferais. **

Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il allait faire ni même derrière quelle excuse il allait encore se cacher. Pourtant il ne prononça pas un seul mot et s'avança vers moi. J'avais la possibilité de fuir mais étrangement mes jambes ne bougèrent pas comme si elles étaient ancrées dans le sol. Ma peur avait vite laissé place à une attirance pour Drago que j'avais beaucoup de mal à contrôler. La distance qui nous séparait n'était plus que de l'ordre du centimètre ce qui me permit de me perdre dans ses yeux dont la couleur oscillait entre le bleu et le gris. Ses lèvres finirent par se poser sur les miennes et c'était à partir de ce moment que je perdis toute notion du temps. J'avais l'impression qu'un feu d'artifice se déroulait dans mon estomac et mes jambes étaient en train de ramollir. Pas de doute, j'étais bien amoureuse de Drago Malefoy, oui cet homme si vil et cruel, mais ça c'était l'avis des autres et c'était loin d'être le mien.

**-Astoria ?**

Rien ne valait la voix de Pansy pour rompre ce magnifique moment ! La voix était encore lointaine et j'eus assez de temps pour m'éloigner le plus possible de Drago avant que Pansy n'entre dans la pièce.

**-Bon anniversaire ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?,** s'exclama-t-elle en voyant Drago, **je t'ai envoyé trois hiboux ce matin !**

J'essayais de paraître le plus naturel possible car pour le moment, je n'avais aucune envie qu'elle soit au courant de ce qui venait de se passer.

**-Donc je suis venue chez Astoria pour l'inviter chez moi ce soir. Mes parents ne sont pas là, pas très étonnant je sais, et comme Astoria n'a rien organisé pour son anniversaire**, dit-elle sur un ton de reproche, **je vous invite tous chez moi ce soir. **

Pansy Parkinson était en train de me dire qu'elle avait organisé une soirée pour moi ? Non je devais rêver.

**-Drago passera te chercher ce soi**r, m'informa-t-elle alors que celui-ci la dévisagea, **s'il répond à mes hiboux un jour bien sûr. Bon je vous laisse, bonne journée et à ce soir !**

Elle disparut en quelques secondes me laissant perplexe tandis que Drago se contenta de soupirer. C'était une fille surprenante et il fallait vraiment la connaître pour ne pas s'en étonner à chaque fois. Un long silence s'installa entre Drago et moi et je commençai à trouver cette situation gênante.

**-Je vais ouvrir ton cadeau**, proposai-je en allant m'asseoir.

Après les 22 cadeaux de ma mère, je me demandai bien ce qu'il pouvait y avoir dans cette petite boîte. De plus, je n'étais pas encore retombée de mon nuage et je craignais que le passé de Drago vienne lui faire regretter notre baiser. Pourtant, mes doutes disparurent lorsque je découvris l'intérieur de la boîte. Il y avait un magnifique bracelet argenté et sur lequel trônait une étoile sertie d'émeraude. On ne m'avait jamais offert un tel cadeau à l 'exception de mes parents. Je le trouvai magnifique mais je ne pouvais pas accepter un tel cadeau.

**-Avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, rappelles-toi l'énorme collier que j'ai offert à Pansy en Janvier. **

**-Mais c'est normal, Pansy est ta meilleure amie alors moi je suis...je suis quoi d'ailleurs ?**

C'était sûrement le meilleur moyen de savoir quelle signification il donnait à ce cadeau mais aussi à ce baiser qui allait rester gravé dans ma mémoire.

**-Officiellement ou officieusement ?,** demanda-t-il en prenant le bracelet dans la boîte.

-**Les deux.**

**-Officiellement tu es une amie, **expliqua-t-il en prenant mon poignet pour mettre le bracelet, **officieusement c'est à toi de me le dire.**

Drago avait un don pour se dérober ce qui lui permettait de ne jamais dire ce qu'il pouvait ressentir.

**-Mais sache que je n'offrirai jamais un tel bracelet à Millicent, **ajouta-t-il.

Alors pour seule réponse, je l'embrassai à nouveau et à croire que Merlin m'avait entendu, plus aucune personne ne vint interrompre le début de mon rêve. J'avais oublié Rosier et sa tentative de gâcher mon anniversaire car aujourd'hui j'avais découvert que j'étais tombée amoureuse de Drago sans même l'avoir vu venir.

(15 jours plus tard)

Personne ne savait que je sortais avec Drago et dans un sens, cela m'arrangeait. Je n'avais pas honte de sortir avec lui c'était juste que j'avais quelques doutes. Je crois que la relation désastreuse entre Daphné et Rosier m'avait fait peur et je ne voulais pas vivre la même chose avec Drago. Je doutais, j'angoissais et ce n'était pas en se voyant à peine une heure lorsque mes parents s'absentaient que j'allais pouvoir chasser ces peurs. De plus, les fiançailles de Rosier approchaient à grands pas et même si j'avais décidé de ne pas y aller je restais anxieuse. Je sentais que j'étais à nouveau en train de m'isoler mais je ne voulais plus être témoin de toute cette agitation autour des fiançailles de Rosier. J'avais donc de décider de passer le week-end en Écosse pendant que le reste des Sang-Pur joueront les hypocrites à un mariage qu'ils jugeaient scandaleux. Drago n' était pas encore au courant de ma décision et son regard s'assombrit lorsqu'il vit ma valise dans l'entrée.

-**C'est juste pour le week-end**, précisai-je.

-**Donc tu es sûr de ne pas venir au repas de Rosier,** en conclut-il.

**-Ma mère me trouvera une excuse,** expliquai-je.

**-Tu sais que je peux rester avec toi ?**

**-Oui et je meurs d'envie de dire oui mais les gens suspecteront quelque chose. On est ensemble depuis 15 jours, on s'est vus quelques heures avec la peur que quelqu'un nous voit. Désolé mais je n'ai pas envie de faire les mêmes erreurs que Daphné. Par contre, tu n'aurais pas envie de venir manger la veille au soir avec Pansy, Blaise et Mara ? **

**-J'aurais préféré un dîner à deux mais bon je viendrais Dimanche midi. **

**-Je suis sûr que tu auras une tonne de choses à me raconter**, lui dis-je en l'embrassant furtivement.

Il scruta mon visage et je finis par lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

**-Ne le prends pas mal, mais tu as la tête de quelqu'un qui n'a pas dormis depuis des semaines. **

Malgré tous mes efforts pour dissimuler mes cernes, Drago s'était rendu compte que mes insomnies ne m'avaient pas quitté.

**-Moins j'en parle, mieux je dors donc si on pouvait éviter cette conversation.**

Moi aussi je savais me dérober, mais tôt ou tard il allait me tomber dessus et je finirais par lui avouer que ma culpabilité me rongeait de l'intérieur. Cependant, j'avais remarqué que lui aussi avait des problèmes de conscience et qu'il devait me comprendre mieux que quiconque. A croire qu'une bonne étoile veillait sur moi...

…...

_Quelqu'un veut venir au dîner d'Astoria ?:P_


	19. Chapter 19

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Comment allez-vous ? (moi je suis impatiente d'ouvrir mes cadeaux:D). Le dernier chapitre était assez petit donc celui-là est un peu plus grand. Pour le prochain, je le publierais du mercredi matin ! On est à 89 reviews, qui mettra la 100e ?_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_Lyra : c'est vraiment un plaisir de lire tes reviews à chaque chapitre ! Je suis en train de préparer un chapitre du point de vue de Drago, histoire de voir ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête:P Encore un très grand merci et à bientôt._

_Juliette54 : après 18 chapitres, le moment tant attendu est enfin arrivé et je partage ta joie ! Je suis contente de voir que la conversation entre Drago et Astoria paraît naturel, c'est toujours un peu peur de déformer leurs personnages ! J'ai pensé à toi en écrivant ce chapitre, une petite soirée entre amis qui j'espère te plaira. Encore merci pour ta review et à bientôt !_

_Guest : je suis complètement d'accord avec toi, c'était LE moment tant attendu et voilà ! Bon en même temps je ne me voyais pas écrire une histoire d'amour en 10 chapitre surtout avec un personnage comme Drago. De plus je suis contente de voir que Drago n'est pas trop OOC, c'est tout ce que je veux éviter ! Merci pour ta review et à bientôt/_

_elia : merci pour ta review et oui je suis en vacances ! Pour nos deux personnages, oui un début timide car je n'aime pas trop les histoires très fleurs bleus ou du moins je n'arrive pas à en écrire. Je te laisse découvrir la suite et à bientôt._

…...

Je m'étais arrangée pour terminer le travail plus tôt afin de préparer le repas de ce soir. Bon d'accord c' était surtout les elfes qui préparaient à manger mais je me devais de garder un œil sur ce qu'ils faisaient. Pour la première fois, Blaise, Mara et Pansy allaient voir où je m'étais réfugiée après la mort de Daphné et ils comprendraient pourquoi j'y suis resté si longtemps. Je ne connaissais pas de meilleurs endroits sur terre que ce Manoir. Il n'était pas très grand mais la décoration était beaucoup chaleureuse que dans celui de mes parents. Drago n'était venu qu'une seule fois dans la semaine mais un dîner à deux n'avait pas de prix. J'essayais de ne pas penser à demain et aux fiançailles de Rosier car, avec un peu d'espoir, je pourrais m'endormir avant 2h du matin. J'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et un elfe salua mes invités. Le plus grand défi pour moi était de ne pas sauter au cou de Drago car personne n'était au courant et j'avais bien l'intention de le garder pour moi encore quelques semaines.

**-Alors c'est ici que tu te caches ?,** s'exclama Blaise en me voyant.

**-Je te préviens, il est en pleine forme ce soir**, soupira Mara en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je connaissais assez bien Blaise pour savoir qu'une fois qu'il commençait on ne l'arrêtait plus. J'évitai le regard de Drago pour éviter tout sourire ou rougissement de joue qui me trahirait.

**-J'espère que tes elfes n'ont pas fait un grand repas sinon je ne pourrais jamais rentrer dans ma robe pour demain soir**, me prévint Pansy.

**-Un sort d'agrandissement c'est trop dur pour toi ?**, demanda Blaise en s'asseyant dans un canapé.

**-Je n'ai jamais et je n'utiliserai jamais de sort d'agrandissement pour rentrer dans une robe**, déclara Pansy sur un ton menaçant.

Elle lança un regard noir à Blaise qui se contenta de sourire. Alors que les elfes servaient les boissons et des plateaux remplis de nourriture, Mara me demanda quelle robe j'avais choisie pour demain. Je me raidis un peu dans mon fauteuil en constant qu'ils n'étaient pas au courant de ma décision.

-**Je ne viens pas demain. **

Il y eut un long silence et tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi. Il n'y avait que Drago qui n'était pas surpris et se contenta de regarder avec attention le fond de son verre.

**-T'es pas sérieuse,** me demanda Blaise, n**e pas venir c'est le plus cadeau que tu puisses faire à Rosier !**

Personne ne lui avait rapporté mon altercation avec Bullstrode à ses fiançailles et je n'avais aucune envie de lui raconter.

-**Donc nous n'aurons pas le droit à une magnifique déclaration du genre « Rosier je l'emmerde » ?**, s'exclama Pansy avec un grand sourire.

**-Euh, je crois que j'ai loupé quelque chose,** déclara Mara perdue.

-**C'était lors de vos fiançailles, Millicent a disons...**

**-Dépassée les bornes**, coupai-je, **et mes amis m'ont laissé me débrouiller toute seule,** ajoutai-je en regardant Pansy et Drago.

**-Moi je profitais du spectacle pendant que Drago essayait de se faire tout petit**, rectifia Pansy sous le regard médusé de Mara et Blaise.

**-Un rapport avec le soir où je dînais avec Astoria et lui avec Millicent,** tenta Blaise alors que l'intéressé leva les yeux au ciel.

**-Précisémen**t, répondis-je avec un sourire en coin.

Je savais que Drago n'allait pas se laisser faire mais je jubilais de le voir aussi mal à l'aise.

**-Drago est sorti avec Millicent ?,** s'exclama Mara presque choquée.

**-Et oui Mara, même le grand Drago Malefoy fait des erreurs**, lui répondis-je désolée.

Je jouais à un jeu dangereux et lorsqu'une petite lueur s'alluma dans les yeux de Drago, je compris que la situation allait bientôt se retourner contre moi.

**-En parlant d'erreurs et surtout pour changer de sujet, qu'est qui t'a pris de laisser ta mère faire un discours **?, reprocha Drago à Blaise.

**-Par Merlin, elle a parlé pendant 30 minutes !**, ajouta Pansy.

**-Quoique ça n'ait pas dérangé tout le monde, certains se sont endormis dès la troisième minute,** avoua Drago en me fixant du regard.

Je savais que ce petit incident allait me retomber dessus.

**-T'as dormis pendant le discours de ma mère ?**, s'indigna Blaise.

-**En sachant qu'elle a divorcé plusieurs fois, je trouvais qu'elle était mal placée pour donner des conseils,** me défendis-je sous le regard amusé de Drago.

**-Un point pour toi, **concéda Blaise, et **de toute façon j'ai moi-même décroché au bout de dix minutes. Rosier n'a rien dit pour ta dispute avec Bullstrode ?**

**-Bien sûr que si, mais étant donné que vous allez tous chez lui demain, je préfère éviter de répondre à ta question. **

**-Rassure-moi tu comptes toujours venir au nôtre de mariage **?, me demanda-t-il.

**-Bien sûr, avec un peu de chance Rosier m'invitera à danser !**

Ma dernière phrase fit rire tout le monde sauf Drago qui me regarda avec un air réprobateur. Je ne lui avais jamais rapporté les paroles de Rosier mais il devait se douter que c'était loin d'être une déclaration d'amitié. Mais je voulais m'en sortir toute seule, Rosier était mon problème, c'était donc à moi et uniquement à moi de le régler. Le reste de la soirée passa rapidement car Mara et Blaise avaient exposé tous les détails de leur mariage. Cependant la distance entre moi et Drago était compliquée à gérer. Avant de partir, il eut juste le temps de me dire qu'il serait là demain après-midi car je voyais bien qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi.

(Le lendemain)

Comme prévu, ma nuit avait été très courte et la seule chose dont j'avais envie aujourd'hui c'était de traîner dans mon canapé. Je n'éprouvais aucun regret à rester chez moi même si cela allait rendre Rosier fou de joie. Je crois que sortir avec Drago me rendait un peu plus heureuse. J'éprouvai encore de la colère contre Rosier mais dernièrement j'avais également ressenti de la pitié pour lui. J'étais loin d'envier sa vie et je savais que tôt ou tard la vie lui mettra une belle claque et je serais là pour le voir. J'entendis la porte du salon s'ouvrir et je me retournai pour découvrir un Drago Malefoy en costume.

-**Je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais tendance à perdre tous mes moyens lorsque tu es habillé comme ça ?**, demandai-je en m'approchant de lui.

Qui n'a jamais rêvé d'embrasser un Drago Malefoy en costume ? Ses lèvres avaient le don de me faire oublier tous mes problèmes.

**-Manque de chance tu ne viens pas chez Rosier**, me dit-il.

**-C'est moi ou tu as acheté un nouveau costume juste pour lui ?**

**-C'est mon dernier argument pour te faire venir,** avoua-t-il alors que je plissais sa cravate.

**-Très tentant mais je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir rester loin de toi toute la soirée.**

Drago comprit que c'était perdu d'avance et il préféra abdiquer.

-**Tu sais que je peux rester ?**

**-C'est hors de question, les gens vont se poser des questions et Rosier fera immédiatement le rapprochement.**

**-Donc tu vas rester toute seule ?**

**-A Poudlard, j'étais souvent toute seule et cela ne t'a jamais posé problème,** répliquai-je, **de toute façon j'ai pas mal d'heures de sommeil à rattraper. En attendant, mon elfe Tina t'as fait des gâteaux, je crois qu'elle t'aime bien**, lui dis-je.

**-Tout le monde m'aime bien,** rétorqua Drago alors qu'il me suivait pour aller dans la cuisine.

En entrant, je pus découvrir qu'il n'y avait pas deux gâteaux mais cinq !

**-Waouh, je crois qu'on a franchi le seuil de l'adoration**, déclarai-je.

-**Je vais finir par croire que ton elfe m'aime plus que toi !**

**-Impossible,** murmurai-je avant de l'embrasser, **il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de venir en costume.**

**-Et encore, tu ne m'as pas vu sans.**

Je pris un air faussement outré tandis qu'il se mit à rire. Pourtant je n'avais pas dit mon dernier mot :

**-Par contre, je crois que Millicent oui.**

Son sourire disparut aussitôt et ce fut à mon tour de rire. Je savais que Drago détestait être mis en face de ses erreurs mais l'occasion était trop belle.

**-Même ton elfe est plus gentil que toi, **dit-il en goûtant un gâteau.

Je commençai à envisager la possibilité de rester en Écosse. Drago pouvait venir quand il voulait et sans la peur d'être vus par mes parents, tout paraissait tellement plus simple. Mon père me l'avait déjà proposé pour m'éloigner de toute agitation mais j'avais toujours crain de me sentir trop isolée, pourtant aujourd'hui tout ce que je voulais c'était être seul avec Drago.

La pendule sonna 23 heures, pourtant je n'avais aucune envie de dormir. J'avais ramené plusieurs parchemins du Ministère ce qui me permettait d'éviter de penser à Rosier et Bullstrode. Personne n'avait dû voir mon absence et ma mère avait sûrement trouvé une très bonne excuse. La pauvre, elle ne méritait vraiment pas de voir ce désastre mais je crois qu'elle voyait ça comme étant sa peine pour avoir laissé sa fille se marier avec homme qu'elle ne méritait pas. Quant à mon père, il ne cessait de s'inquiéter pour moi et je mourrais d'envie de lui dire que j'étais sur un petit nuage depuis quelques semaines. Le claquement d'une porte me fit sursauter et je maudissais ces elfes qui ne savaient pas être discrets.

**-Chocolat, citrouille ou citron ?**

Je poussai un cri de surprise, fis un geste brusque avec ma baguette qui projeta les parchemins par terre et je m'apprêtais à hurler sur la personne or il s'agissait de Drago. Je regardai la pendule pour m'assurer qu'il n'était que 23 heures.

**-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici **?, lui dis-je sur un ton de reproche.

-R**osier et Bullstrode ont bien vu que j'étais là et de toute façon il ne restait plus que le dessert à manger. Ma mère me trouvera une excuse. Chocolat, citrouille ou citron ?**, répéta-t-il.

J'essayais de mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées et de taire mes craintes.

**-Citron mais ta mère sait que tu es ici ?**

**-Ma mère avait deviné avant moi que cela finirait comme ça**, m'expliqua-t-il alors qu'un gâteau lévita et se posa sur la table.

Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qu'il faisait là. C'était moi qui avais un problème avec Rosier, pas lui ! Drago sembla lire dans mes pensées car il s'empressa d'ajouter :

**-Tu crois sincèrement que je vais passer ma soirée à discuter avec lui après tout ce qu'il a fait ?**

**-Tu ne devrais pas t'en mêler...**

**-Bien sûr et je devrais te laisser te morfondre toute seule aussi, t'en as d'autres des idées comme ça ?**, grinça-t-il.

Une fois la surprise passée, je me sentis touchée par ce geste. J'imaginais très mal Pansy faire la même chose ce qui prouvait que Drago tenait à moi. Il s'était assis dans le canapé pour goûter un des nombreux gâteaux que Tina lui avait préparés. En voyant mes parchemins étalés dans tout le salon, je décidai qu'il était temps pour moi d'arrêter de travailler même si j'étais loin d'avoir sommeil. Il fit apparaître une tasse et y versa le contenu d'une petite fiole.

-**C'est quoi ?**

**-Quelque chose qui te fera dormir,** m'expliqua-t-il en me tendant la tasse, e**t non ce n'est pas une potion de sommeil.**

Je regardai avec méfiance le contenu de ma tasse et reconnus une odeur de camomille. Drago me lança un regard insistant et je me décidai à goûter. Au final, j'avais surtout l'impression de boire de l'eau et je doutais de son efficacité.

**-Alors raconte-moi cette grande soirée**, lui dis-je en posant ma tête sur son épaule.

Il passa son bras autour de mes épaules et une fois ma tête posée sur son torse je pus entendre les battements de son cœur, preuve qu'il y en avait bien un et que la plupart des gens s'étaient trompés. Il me raconta donc la soirée dans les moindres détails et si au début je l'écoutais avec attention, je finis rapidement par décrocher. Le rythme régulier de son cœur et le son de sa voix me rassurait et j'avais l'impression que plus rien ne pouvait m'arriver. Il me fallut plus d'une heure avant de sentir mes paupières s'alourdir. Je ne devais surtout pas traîner avant d'aller me coucher sinon mon envie de dormir allait devenir une insomnie.

**-Désolé mais il faut vraiment que j'aille dor**mir, lui dis-je en me levant avant de l'embrasser, **au cas où sache qu'i chambres à l'étage que tu peux utiliser sauf la dernière.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Parce que c'est la mienne !**

Ma réponse fut accueillie par un haussement de sourcils que j'ignorai royalement. Il fallait vraiment que je dorme.

(Le lendemain matin)

Il était 7 heures lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, un véritable exploit : presque 7 heures sans me réveiller. Je me rappelai les événements de la veille et l'image de Drago en costume avait beaucoup de mal à sortir de ma tête. Il fallait absolument que je lui demande ce qui avait dans cette fiole car cette nuit complète m'avait permis de me réveiller de bonne humeur. Lorsque je descendis dans la cuisine, je ne fus même pas surprise de voir Tina cuisiner un autre gâteau et je la complimentai sur son gâteau au citron. Seulement toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin et ma bonne humeur disparut complètement en lisant la Gazette dur Sorcier.

« _L'absence d'Astoria Grengrass ou la revanche de la cadette »_

_« Astoria Greengrass, sœur de la défunte Daphné Rosier anciennement Greengrass, a tout simplement ignorer l'invitation au repas de fiançailles de Thomas Rosier pour montrer son total désaccord »._

Je venais de signer mon arrêt de mort.


	20. Chapter 20

_Bonjour tout le monde et un Joyeux Noël !_

_J'espère que tous vas cadeaux sont prêts:P J'ai réussi à poster ce chapitre juste à temps avant de partir, en revanche, pour le prochain je ne pourrais que le publier Dimanche soir et j'en suis désolée (les joies de partir dans sa famille pour Noël!). Cela vous laisse le temps de lire celui-ci après Noël pour me couvrir de reviews (à défaut de cadeaux!)._

_Je vous laisse le lire et à Dimanche._

…_..._

_Lyra : coucou ! C'est un plaisir de voir que tu laisses toujours une review, tu es l'une des mes plus fidèles lectrices:P Je crois que tu vas être contente, Rosier revient dans ce chapitre mais cette fois c'est Drago qui va y avoir le droit. Je te laisse découvrir le chapitre et un joyeux Noël._

_Juliette54 : Joyeux Noël et merci pour la grande review. Je suis contente de voir que tu apprécies les sauts dans le temps, j'ai toujours peur d'aller trop vite mais je ne sais pas écrire des chapitres où il ne se passe rien . Petit cadeau de Noël : crois-moi Astoria va finir par craquer (prochain chapitre peut-être?). Pour la soirée chez Astoria, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire et apparemment elle a fait plaisir à tout le monde. Merci encore pour ta review et à bientôt._

Lorsqu'il se leva ce matin-là, Drago eut un mauvais pressentiment. Pourtant il avait passé une très bonne soirée chez Astoria et il mourrait d'envie d'y retourner. Il n'avait pas d'explications rationnelles à ce qui était en train de se passer mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Cependant, Drago n'arrivait pas à gérer son passé. Il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait aimer quelqu'un qui avait fait de telles choses ? Il repensa à Voldemort, à la déchéance de son père, à sa tante et puis à sa lâcheté. Il comprenait parfaitement ce qui se passait dans la tête d'Astoria pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était devenu un expert dans la maîtrise de la culpabilité. Seulement, il voyait bien qu'elle voulait s'en sortir toute seule alors il la laissait faire. En arrivant dans la salle à manger, Drago repéra tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ses parents étaient silencieux mais sa mère lui lançait des regards inquiets. Il s'installa à table, perplexe devant tant de mystères. Cependant, il trouva rapidement une réponse et manqua de recracher son jus de citrouille lorsqu'il aperçut la Gazette dur Sorcier.

**-Mademoiselle Greengrass peut s'estimer fière d'avoir causé un tel retentissement juste par son absence**, déclara son père.

Drago suspectait son père d'être au courant grâce notamment à la discrétion de sa mère.

-**Si j'étais le père de Mademoiselle Greengrass,** commença son père insistant sur chaque mot, **je lui conseillerais de ne pas trop se montrer pendant quelque temps, il ne faudrait pas que ses petits secrets soient dévoilés.**

Lucius Malefoy avait fixé du regard son fils pour bien lui faire comprendre le message. Pas de doute, Lucius Malefoy était bien au courant et il tenait à ce que cette relation reste dans le domaine du secret.

**-Votre père n'a absolument rien contre Astoria Greengrass, bien sûr, nous voudrions juste éviter qu'elle se trouve liée à ce petit secret jusqu'à la fin de sa vie sans même le vouloir à cause d'une personne telle que Rosier,** ajouta Narcissa.

On ne pouvait pas faire plus explicite sans prononcer le prénom de Drago. Ce dernier avait un peu de mal à rester naturel car il ne voulait pas montrer à quel point il s'était attaché à Astoria et que les actes de son père l'empêchaient d'avoir la conscience tranquille. Il prit tout son temps pour manger car partir précipitamment aurait été une preuve de ses sentiments pour Astoria et ça dans la famille Malefoy, c'était interdit. Cependant il n'attendit pas la fin de la journée pour transplaner en Écosse . Comme prévu, Astoria avait eu beaucoup de mal à digérer l'article mais elle en était arrivée à la même conclusion que Drago : ils devaient se montrer très discrets car si Rosier apprenait leurs relations, il se ferait un plaisir d'en avertir la Gazette du Sorcier. Une fois leurs relations révélées, ils étaient impossibles de faire demi-tour or Drago refusait absolument d'entendre le mot « mariage ».

(Trois mois plus tard)

Lorsque Drago noua sa cravate il repensa à Astoria et au mariage de Rosier. Sauf que cette fois-ci c'était Blaise qui se mariait et Astoria était bien présente. Blaise se mariait. C'était idée paraissait étrange à Drago car il se voyait encore à Poudlard avec son meilleur ami et aujourd'hui il se mariait. Ils étaient bel et bien devenus des adultes même s'il en doutait parfois en voyant le comportement de Pansy. Pendant ces trois mois, il avait passé la moitié de son temps chez Astoria. Personne, à l'exception des ses parents, n'était au courant et c'était tout ce que voulait Astoria. Cependant, Drago commençait à être agacé de tout ce stratagème pour garder ce secret. Il avait l'impression de mentir à ses amis et d'être aussi hypocrite que Rosier. Or dans cette société, lorsque deux personnes se fréquentent les gens s'emballent et les mots « fiançailles » et « mariages » font bien trop vite leurs apparitions. À ce sujet, Astoria avait été très clair lors d'une soirée chez Pansy :

_-En tout cas, tous mes espoirs portent sur toi Astoria !_

_Cette dernière le regarda avec un air interrogateur. _

_-Je suis sûr que la prochaine personne qui se mariera après moi ce sera toi, expliqua Blaise. _

_-Je crains de devoir mettre fin à tes espoirs, déclara Astoria, la dernière fois que je suis allée à un mariage, la mariée a fini par se suicider et au dernier mariage auquel vous avez assisté tout le monde a joué les hypocrites, donc non merci, je passe mon tour._

Drago avait été surpris par tant d'aversion et cela l'avait presque inquiété. Une partie de lui restait persuadée qu'Astoria avait peur de son passé et c'est pour cela qu'elle ne voulait pas s'afficher avec lui. Lorsqu'elle l'accompagnait au repas de Blaise, Drago avait ressenti de la fierté. Astoria était une belle femme et n'importe quel homme sur terre aime avoir une belle femme à son bras. Alors lui aussi voulait ressentir cette fierté, montrait aux gens que malgré ses mauvais choix il en avait au moins réussit un. Et puis il y avait toutes ces soirées passées ensemble où pour une fois il ne se sentait plus comme un Malefoy : plus d'obligations, plus de rang à tenir, tout ce qu'il avait à faire c'était d'être lui. De toute façon, cette situation qu'il vivait avec Astoria n'était pas faite pour durer.

Voir Blaise répétait son serment devant Mara avec tant de sérieux avait presque déstabilisé Drago. Ce dernier n'avait jamais été très attentif pendant les cérémonies de mariage car il trouvait que ce n'était qu'un étalage de sentiment. Il avait donc eu tout le temps pour observer les invités, Rosier était avec Bullstrode (même eux se mariaient!) et Pansy n'était pas très loin d'Astoria. Il n'avait pas pu aller la voir mais ses yeux étaient restés en admiration devant sa robe verte. Oui un vert digne d'un Serpentard et sur son poignet il avait aperçu une petite étoile. Son orgueil s'était gonflé de fierté et il aurait adoré crier à tout le monde que c'était sa petite amie.

Une fois la cérémonie terminée, Drago cherchait désespérément un moyen de pouvoir parler avec Astoria. Cependant, elle était toujours en train de parler avec quelqu'un et avec Pansy dans les parages il valait mieux se montrer prudent. Au bout de 30 minutes, il la vit enfin seule et lorsqu'il se mit à marcher vers elle Rosier l'accosta :

**-Mon cher Drago !**

**-Thomas, **grinça-t-il alors qu'Astoria lui lança un regard inquiet.

-C**harmant mariage mise à part le statut de la mariée...**

**-Heureusement pour toi tu n'auras pas ce problème, **rétorqua Drago qui voulait en finir.

-**Justement, je compte sur toi pour persuader Astoria de venir.**

Drago le regarda avec un air interrogateur, se demandant s'il y avait un sous-entendu à propos de leurs relations.

-**Voyons Drago, pas de secret entre amis, je sais ce qui se passe entre Astoria et toi. Pour avoir fréquenté l'aînée, je n'ai qu'un conseil à te donner : fuir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.**

Le jeune homme cacha parfaitement sa surprise et son inquiétude. Rosier avait une longueur d'avance sur lui et il lui suffisait de prononcer une phrase pour chambouler les plans d'Astoria. Que pouvait-il faire ? Il était entouré d'une bonne centaine de personnes et ne pouvait que se contenir.

**-Je crois qu'on devrait en arrêter là toi et moi**, proposa Drago.

**-Bien sûr, ce n'est pas la bonne soirée pour faire un scandal**e, approuva Rosier avant de partir.

Drago devait absolument trouver Astoria mais de la manière la plus discrète. Cela faisait bientôt 4 mois qu'ils étaient ensemble et il était peut-être temps pour eux d'assumer. Il finit par se glisser derrière elle, alors qu'elle regardait Mara et Blaise dansaient, de façon à ne pas trop attirer l'attention :

**-Rosier sait.**

Elle se retourna tout de suite, oubliant complètement les personnes autour d'elle.

-**Mais comment c'est possible ?**

**-Je ne sais pas et c'est pas ce qui me préoccupe le plus.**

Astoria paraissait perdue et incapable de trouver une quelconque solution.

**-On fait quoi maintenant ?,** demanda-t-elle après un long silence.

**-Va falloir que tu me fasses confiance...**

**-N'inverse pas les rôles, c'est toi qui ne me fais pas confiance**, grinça-t-elle devant un Drago perplexe, **tu sais absolument tout sur moi, par contre toi tu gardes tout et de temps en temps tu me lâches deux ou trois trucs sur ton passé qui apparemment te préoccupent plus que tu ne veux laisser croire. **

Il se sentit désemparé par cette réflexion même s'il y avait un fond de vérité. Cette fois encore il allait fuir.

-**Tu crois que c'est le moment pour en parler ?**

**-Bien sûr que non mais au moins tu sais ce que je pense. Bon on fait quoi maintenant ?**

Drago leva les yeux pour apercevoir Mara et Blaise, ainsi que Rosier, Bullstrode, ses parents, et tout un tas d'autres gens en train de danser sur ce qui devait être une valse : il venait de trouver une idée parfaite.

-Tu sais danser ?, demanda-t-il à Astoria.

-Oui mais ...hors de question, s'exclama-t-elle mais il était trop tard.

Il se retrouva en quelques secondes au bras de Drago en train de danser. Il fut surpris de constater qu'elle savait parfaitement bien danser et il ne s'était jamais sentis aussi proche d'elle. Il ne pouvait que regarder dans ses yeux et y lire à la fois de l'inquiétude mais aussi une certaine gêne. Il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas attirer l'attention or la moitié des gens s'étaient retournés sur eux. Il ne pouvait pas l'embrasser au risque de déclencher les foudres de son père mais ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait.

**-Jolie robe verte,** commenta Drago.

**-Une valeur sûre avec toi,** répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin alors que des frissons lui parcouraient la nuque.

Il savait qu'il allait avoir des comptes à rendre et qu'Astoria subira un interrogatoire de la part de Madame Greengrass mais après 4 mois c'était légitime. De plus, il sentait que leurs avenirs étaient tout doucement en train de se lier et c'était une idée qui ne l'effrayait pas. Quant aux doutes d'Astoria, il comptait bien les faire disparaître même si pour cela il allait devoir aborder la question de son passé.


	21. Chapter 21

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Alors ces cadeaux ? (moi j'ai eu le droit à une angine pour mon Noël:P). Merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews, nous avons dépassé les 100 ! _

_Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre et à mercredi ou jeudi ( cadeau de nouvel année!)._

_Lyra : coucou ! Merci pour cette excellente review, c'est vrai que tu n'écris pas l'histoire mais je m'inspire toujours des reviews donc surtout ne t'arrêtes pas:P Tu devrais être contente, il va encore être question de Lucius Malefoy dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture et à bientôt._

_Elia : merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu as eu d'autres cadeaux de Noël. Je suis contente de voir que les chapitres du point de vue de Drago sont toujours appréciés même si c'est un peu compliqué de savoir ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête ! A bientôt._

_Juliette54 : coucou et un grand MERCI pour toutes tes reviews ! J'ai écrit le chapitre sur Drago en pensant à toi car tu me l'avais demandé et surtout je le publie le 24 Décembre ! Et oui Astoria ne veut pas se marier mais tôt ou tard elle changera d'avis, il ne reste plus qu'à l'expliquer comment ! Bon je te laisse lire ce chapitre et à bientôt._

…...

J'étais le genre de personne qui aimait tout contrôler. Or tout avait dérapé à partir du moment où Drago m'avait embrassé après le mariage de Blaise. Un simple baiser qui était devenu de plus en plus entreprenant et lorsque les mains de Drago étaient descendues le long de mon dos pour atterrir sur ma cuisse, je perdis tous mes moyens et tout contrôle sur moi-même. Ma magnifique robe verte avait déjà disparu avant même d'avoir passé la porte de ma chambre. Quant à la chemise de Drago elle devait être quelque part dans les escaliers. D'ailleurs il avait complètement raison : je le préférais sans costume. En me réveillant ce matin, j'étais sûre d'une chose : j'étais profondément amoureuse de Drago Malefoy. Lorsque je me retournai pour l'apercevoir dormir à côté j'avais presque l'impression d'être en plein rêve, un rêve que j'acceptai de vivre tous les jours. Il dut sentir que j'étais réveillée car il finit par ouvrir ses yeux.

-**C'est donc à ça que tu ressembles sans maquillage et pas coiffé,** dit-il songeur.

-**Je crois que c'était ta première et dernière nuit dans mon lit**, rétorquai-je en prenant un air choqué.

**-Impossible, tu serais la première à venir me supplier de revenir.**

Je le détestais quand il prenait un air hautain et pourtant il me faisait tellement rire.

**-T'as peut-être raison**, avouai-je en l'embrassant.

Je sentis une de ses mains se baladait le long de mon dos et je compris tout de suite où il voulait en venir.

**-Enlève ta main tout de suite, je meurs de faim donc la priorité revient au petit déjeuner.**

Je fis léviter un short et un débardeur et sortis de la chambre sous les soupirs de Drago. Avec un peu de chance, Tiana aurait encore eu une envie de faire des gâteaux. Je ramassai sur mon passage la chemise de Drago ainsi que ma robe et partis dans la salle à manger où tout était déjà servi. J'attendais donc que Monsieur Malefoy fasse son apparition et pour mon plus grand plaisir il apparut torse nu, cherchant sa chemise.

**-C'est ça que tu cherches ?**, demandai-je en lui tendant sa chemise.

Il se contenta de faire un sourire en coin en souvenir de notre nuit. J'avais vu juste car Tiana nous ramena tout un tas de gâteaux. Il y avait une question qui me préoccupait et j'avais attendu le petit-déjeuner pour la poser :

**-Et ton père en pense quoi ?**

Passé la surprise, il se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules pour me répondre.

-**Ça ne le dérange pas que tu sortes avec une fille qui est loin d'être une anti-Moldu ? Bon d'accord je n'envisage pas la possibilité de me marier avec un des leurs mais je reconnais que sans eux il n'y aurait pas autant de sorciers.**

**-Combien tu as bu de verre hier ? **

**-Suffisamment pour passer la nuit avec toi mais pas assez pour partager les opinions de ton père. **

**-Tu trouves que c'est le moment pour en parler ?**, me dit-il agacé.

**-Bon d'accord je me tais.**

De toute façon je ne m'attendais pas à une réponse car ce n'était pas son genre. Il préférait fuir pour éviter de montrer que toute cette histoire le touchait.

**-Et puis pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?**

Je le regardai avec surprise, me demandant s'il n'avait pas un peu la mémoire courte étant donné que c'était lui qui avait clos le sujet.

**-Pour la simple et bonne raison que rencontrer ton père ne fait pas partie de mes priorités alors je voulais savoir si lui me supportait. **

Mon intention n'était pas de la vexer mais simplement de lui dire ce que je pensais mais apparemment il ne l'avait pas ressentis de la même manière.

**-Je crois qu'on va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hu**i, lâcha-t-il en reposant sa tasse.

Il se leva et enfila sa veste avant de se diriger vers le couloir.

**-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?,** m'exclamai-je en me levant à mon tour

J'étais loin de lui courir après. Tout ce que je voulais c'était comprendre et je commençais à en avoir marre de me prendre un mur à chaque fois que je parlais de son passé ou de son père. Mais je n'avais pas atteint le hall que j'entendis une porte claquer signifiant que Drago avait à nouveau fui le problème. J'étais devant une impasse et l'un de nous deux allait devoir trouver une solution or je n'étais le genre de personne à se taire face à un problème. Qui pourrait rester insensible devant la détresse d'une personne que l'on aime ?

(Deux heures plus tard)

**-Ma chère Astoria !**

**-Génial, les ennuis continuent,** soupirai-je en voyant Pansy entrer.

**-La prochaine fois tu réfléchiras avant d'embrasser Drago**, s'exclama-t-elle en s'asseyant.

Elle n'avait pas l'air contente et j'avais l'impression de retrouver l'ancienne Pansy.

**-C'était son idée,** me défendis-je devant son air perplexe, t**on ami a omis de dire que cela faisait bientôt 4 mois.**

**-Ou est-il ?**, demanda-t-elle en se levant.

Je lui répondis par un haussement d'épaulee même si son regard s'était assombri.

**-Je suis sûr que tu sais où il est.**

**-Non, je ne suis pas mariée avec donc il va où il veut.**

**-A ta place, je ne rigolerai pas trop avec ça. **

Tiana vint servir le thé ce qui me permit de souffler un peu. Je savais que Pansy allait revenir à la charge mais je n'avais aucune envie de lui parler de mes problèmes.

**-Tu ne lui aurais pas dit quelque chose de vexant ?**

**-Parce que parler de son père est un sujet vexant?**, rétorquai-je.

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel comme si c'était une évidence et je sentis que toute cette histoire commençait à m'agacer.

-**Tu sais Astoria, tu ne peux pas tout comprendre pour la simple et bonne raison que tu n'étais pas dans le même camp pendant la guerre. **

**-Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir eu envie de tuer tous les Moldus**, dis-je sur un ton agressif.

**-Tu devrais t'estimer heureuse d'avoir fait le bon choix. **

**-Tu plaisantes ? A Poudlard tous les Serpentards nous montraient du doigt parce que mon père avait refusé de choisir**, m'exclamai-je.

**-Écoute Astoria, **déclara Pansy apparemment agacée, **toi et moi on ne sera jamais d'accord sur ce sujet, je te conseille juste d'arrêter de chercher à comprendre. Tu dois également te douter que j'apprécie moyennement de découvrir votre secret 3 mois plus tard. Je suis la première étonnée que Lucius Malefoy n'ai rien dit. **

Je ne savais si elle se sentait vexée d'avoir été mise à l'écart ou s'il s'agissait d'un restant de sentiments pour Drago datant de Poudlard, mais Pansy était redevenue la petite peste que j'avais toujours détestée. Cependant, être amie avec elle m'avait immunisé contre ses crises de méchanceté

**-Donc tu es venue me voir juste pour passer ta mauvaise humeur,** en conclus-je devant son silence.

-**Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais te sauter dans les bras ?**, cracha-t-elle.

C'était dans ces moments qu'il valait mieux se taire et la laisser cracher son venin. Elle était bien trop égoïste pour se réjouir du bonheur des autres donc je préférais la laisser parler en essayant de ne pas me sentir trop offensée. Elle finit par partir une heure plus tard et j'espérais que la prochaine personne qui passerait le pas de la porte serait Drago.

(Dans la soirée)

Effectivement, une autre personne vint me voir, mais ce n'était que mon père. Ce dernier avait un air embêté, comme s'il ne voulait pas aborder le sujet.

**-Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre mais dois-je m'attendre à voir Drago Malefoy plus souvent ?**

**-J'aurais aimé t'en parler avant mais nous avons été un peu forcés**, tentai-je d'expliquer.

**-Donc tu fréquentes ce jeune homme ?**

**-Depuis plus de trois mois. **

J'avais presque l'impression de l'achever. Il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à une telle nouvelle et apparemment le nom Malefoy y était pour quelque chose.

-Q**uand je pense qu'un Malefoy dort dans cette maison**, marmonna mon père, t**ant que tu es heureuse, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient c'est juste que...**

**-Il s'appelle Drago Malefo**y, terminai-je.

J'allais finir par croire que personne ne voyait cette relation d'un bon œil.

**-Mais tu peux me croire ta mère est sur un petit nuage depuis hier soir, **m'assura-t-il.

**-Vous trouvez que je fais une erreur ?,** lui demandai-je.

-**Je crains de ne pas avoir de réponse, personne ne peut savoir ce que tu ressens Astoria et la plus grande erreur serait de croire tous ces hypocrites qui nous entourent,** me conseilla-t-il.

Je connaissais l'aversion de mon père pour la société de Sang-Pur et il avait toujours réussi à ignorer leurs regards et c'était peut-être cette qualité qui me manquait. Après tout, je n'avais pas besoin de l'avis de Lucius Malefoy pour être heureuse. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre que Monsieur Drago Malefoy daigne revenir et j'allais encore devoir préparer mes plus belles excuses.

(Dans la nuit)

Je m'étais couchée toute seule. C'était une autre particularité de Drago : faire la tête pendant des heures. D'un côté je lui en voulais de toujours fuir mais d'un autre je ne me voyais pas lui faire la tête pendant des jours car nous étions des adultes. J'étais donc en plein dilemme qui m'empêchait de dormir. Je finis donc par me lever au beau milieu de nuit et qu'elle en fut pas ma surprise en découvrant que ce dernier était dans mon salon.

**-Non mais je rêve,** m'exclamai-je, **je m'inquiète toute la journée et Monsieur réapparaît sans rien dire.**

Il fut surpris de me voir et il comprit que je lui en voulais.

**-Je sais c'est de ma faute**, avoua Drago, **mais si tu pouvais m'accorder quelques minutes, je crois que j'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire. **

Je voyais bien qu'il était en train de faire un effort surhumain pour oser parler de lui. Par conséquent, je vins m'asseoir à côté de lui sans prononcer un seul mot, attendant de découvrir tout ce qui se passait dans la tête de Drago Malefoy.


	22. Chapter 22

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_J'espère que vous allez bien ? Pret à fêter le Nouvel An ? Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont laissé une petite review depuis le début de cette histoire, un très grand MERCI !_

_Je suppose que la plupart d'entre vous font la fête ce soir et liront le chapitre demain, donc je vous souhaite une excellente année:P_

_Une bonne lecture:P_

_elia : coucou et une très très bonne année. Merci pour ta review et oui on retrouve notre Pansy en pleine forme et j'ai envie de dire naturelle (je n'arrive pas à imaginer une Pansy toute gentille, mon cerveau refuse cette idée). Je te souhaite encore une bonne année et à bientôt:P_

_Lyra : coucou et merci pour ta review. Promis il n'y a pas de sauts dans le temps, c'est quand même LA conversation que l'on attendait tous:P Dans ce chapitre, tu auras également des nouvelles de Rosier mais cette fois-ci c'est une bonne nouvelle. Je te souhaite une très bonne année et à bientôt. _

_Marine : coucou et j'espère que tu es guéri ? Au programme dans ce chapitre un Drago qui parle de son passé et une très bonne nouvelle à propos de Rosier (non il n'est pas encore mort XD). Merci pour ta review et je te souhaite une très bonne année. _

_Cat240 : merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente de faire ta connaissance et de voir que tu aimes mon histoires. J'espère te revoir bientôt dans les parages et je te souhaite une bonne année. _

…...

Je me calai confortablement dans le fauteuil attendant le récit de Drago. Je savais que c'était une chose compliquée pour lui d'exprimer ce qu'il pouvait ressentir car il avait peur de passer pour un faible. Il s'était assis de façon à ne pas pouvoir me voir directement, comme s'il avait honte de lui-même.

-**Il faut que tu saches que j'ai, pendant longtemps, considéré mon père comme étant un modèle. Je croyais que je devais absolument lui ressembler.**

Je compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Tous les enfants aimeraient que leurs parents soient fiers d'eux.

**-Alors quand il est parti à Azkaban...**

**-Ton petit monde s'est écroulé**, finis-je alors qu'il cherchait encore ses mots.

Tout le monde connaissait plus ou moins l'histoire de la famille Malefoy mais ce n'était que des paroles rapportées ou des rumeurs. Personne ne savait ce qui s'était réellement passé au Manoir Malefoy.

-**Toi et moi avons eu une enfance parfaite, sans problème alors quand tout s'arrête**...

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser au suicide de Daphné. Ma vie avait été un long fleuve tranquille jusqu'au jour où elle s'était mariée avec Rosier. Bien sûr que je comprenais Drago même si mes croyances n'avaient pas été autant bousculées.

-J'**en ai faits des erreurs, et la pire fut de devenir un Mangemort. J'étais furieux, j'en voulais au monde entier et j'ai foncé sans vraiment réaliser. **

**-Tout le monde n'a pas la chance de pouvoir partir s'isoler pendant 2 mois.**

Ce séjour en Écosse avait été mon issue de secours or Drago n'avait pas eu le choix à cette époque. Je n'étais qu'en cinquième année mais j'avais entendu plus d'une fois les conversations entre Pansy et Daphné et toutes les deux se doutaient que Drago était devenu un mangemort. Mais en même temps, à part Harry Potter, qui oserait dire non à Voldemort lorsque l'on a déjà tout perdu ?

**-Et puis on m'a demandé de tuer Dumbledore.**

Il ne me regardait même plus. Je sentais que c'était l'un des sujets les plus délicats et je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il m'en parle.

**-Je n'ai jamais eu de courage alors je me suis vite rendu compte que cette mission était impossible. Le seul problème était que je n'avais plus de modèle à suivre et que la réputation de la famille Malefoy reposait sur mes épaules,** expliqua-t-il.

J'avais l'impression de retrouver le Drago Malefoy que j'avais connu dans l'ascenseur du Ministère. Ses yeux étaient tirés et son visage exprimait une grande fatigue. Cependant, moi je trouvais qu'il fallait beaucoup de courage pour reconnaître ses erreurs et encore plus en parler.

-**J'avais honte de ne pas être comme mon père, de ne pas aimer blesser les gens.**

J'essayais d'imaginer comment pouvait-on vivre lorsque l'on découvre que notre père n'est pas un héros. Ma vie avait été un peu compliqué depuis le mariage de Daphné mais ce n'était rien comparé à celle de Drago.

-**Je sais qu'il est déçu par mes choix, que je ne suis pas comme il le voudrait**, avoua-t-il alors qu'il jouait avec un verre vide.

**-C'est peut-être une bonne chose. Je ne suis pas sûr que ton père soit le genre d'homme à se confier.**

Je n'aimais pas voir Drago hanté par son passé même s'il faisait partie de lui.

**-Mon père n'est pas quelqu'un de bien, pourtant je suis incapable de dire du mal de lui**, expliqua-t-il.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire car peu d'enfants étaient réellement capables de dire du mal sur leurs parents. Implicitement, c'était comme s'il reconnaissait que malgré leurs passés tumultueux, il aimait son père. J'avais attendu cette conversation depuis tellement longtemps et aujourd'hui j'avais l'impression que l'horizon était en train de s'éclaircir. Drago était un peu comme puzzle et en moins d'un an j'avais reçu à presque tout reconstituer. Mais il me manquait une pièce pour pouvoir tout comprendre. Or aujourd'hui, il venait de me la donner.

**-C'est ta dernière chance pour partir en courant, me prévint Drago.**

**-Ma mère me tuerait, et puis je ne ferais pas cette joie à ton père, désolé de remettre ça sur le tapis mais personne ne semble se réjouir pour nous. **

Drago me regarda avec un air interrogateur et je lui expliquai :

**-Pansy est venue me voir.**

Son visage se décomposa.

**-Mon père aussi d'ailleurs,** ajoutai-je.

Je vis immédiatement une lueur d'inquiétude dans son regard.

-**Étrangement, mon père a été plus aimable que Pansy**, avouai-je en essayant de ne pas paraître trop déstabilisée.

-**Pansy ne sait pas utiliser autre chose que l'agressivité et ton père ?**

**-Il a ironisé sur le fait qu'un Malefoy dormait dans l'une de ses maison**s, dis-je en me demandant si c'était une bonne chose, **de toute façon il ne s'en mêlera pas, surtout après ce qui est arrivé à Daphné.**

**-Donc je peux dormir ici sans avoir peur d'être réveillé par ton père en personne ?**, me demanda Drago qui paraissait soulagé d'avoir pu parler de son passé.

**-Seulement si tu me promets de m'expliquer avant de fuir le problème.**

Son sourire avait disparu mais je n'avais pas l'intention de laisser tomber.

**-Uniquement si tu arrêtes de mentir en disant que tout va bien**, rétorqua-t-il.

Il avait toujours réussi à retourner la situation à son avantage et il venait ,encore une fois, d'en faire une brillante démonstration. Cependant je finis par lui faire promesse avant de l'embrasser tout en lui répétant que j'étais bien trop amoureuse de lui pour le laisser tomber. La plupart des gens se demandaient comment pouvait-on tomber amoureuse d'un tel homme ? Ma réponse était simple : il suffisait de juger non pas le nombre de ses erreurs, mais sa capacité à les reconnaître et à en tirer des leçons. Ajoutez à cela, toutes les fois où Drago a su relever la tête alors qu'il subissait les pires humiliations et vous finirez par comprendre. La perfection ne fait pas partie de ce monde et croyez-moi c'est une bonne chose.

(Deux semaines plus tard)

Depuis cette conversation, ma relation avec Drago s'était simplifiée. Je savais ce qui se passait dans sa tête et je pouvais agir en conséquence. Je n'avais que très peu de nouvelles de Pansy mais d'après Drago il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter, une peste restera toujours une peste. D'ailleurs ce dernier passait de plus en plus de temps chez moi ce qui était loin de m'embêter. Il faisait de temps en temps une apparition chez lui pour rassurer sa mère car son père n'avait pas encore passé le stade de l'acceptation. J'attendais avec impatience le retour de Blaise et Mara qui avait été repoussé à la semaine prochaine, à croire qu'ils ne voulaient plus rentrer. Quant à moi j'étais loin d'être en vacances : j'étais en pleine rédaction d'un rapport du Magenmagot. Drago avait un peu de mal à comprendre pourquoi moi je travaillais à l'inverse de Daphné et Pansy. Je n'avais pas vraiment de réponse mais c'était peut-être un moyen de montrer que je n'étais pas comme elle, que ma vie ne tournait pas autour des potins et des ragots. Une note de service arriva dans mon bureau et je fus surprise d'y découvrir une convocation au bureau des aurors. Je finis rapidement mon rapport avant de prendre mes affaires et de partir vers le département, des questions plein la tête. Sortir avec Drago Malefoy était-il un crime ?

**-Mademoiselle Greengrass !**

Plusieurs têtes se retournèrent parmi lesquelles je reconnus des yeux verts derrière des lunettes et une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front.

-**Bonjour, je suis Alexandre Crofing, veuillez me suivre.**

Depuis le suicide de Daphné, tout le monde savait qui j'étais et tout le monde me regardait avec pitié : j'étais la pauvre petite sœur. Alors maintenant que je sortais avec Drago, je n'osais imaginer ce que l'on pensait de moi.

**-Je vous en prie,** me dit-il en désignant une chaise.

Durant toute ma scolarité, je n'avais jamais été convoqué dans le bureau du directeur, j'étais une élève exemplaire ! Par conséquent, j'appréciai moyennement ma position.

**-Vous êtes bien Astoria Héloïsa Greengrass, naît le 12 mai 1982 ?**

J'acquiesçai silencieusement tout en regardant l'auror avec interrogations.

**-Connaissez-vous bien Thomas Rosier ?**

**-C'était mon beau-frère mais vous avez du lire dans la Gazette que dernièrement la situation était un peu compliquée**, répondis-je même si j'avais du mal à comprendre où il voulait en venir.

**-Savez-vous quel genre de personnes il fréquente ?**

**-Veuillez m'excuser mais je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi vous me posez toutes ces questions, je ne suis pas la meilleure placée pour répondre.**

Alexandre Crofing garda le silence et afficha un sourire en coin.

-**Au contraire, Mademoiselle Greengrass, toutes les personnes de son entourage me soutiennent que c'est un homme intègre et irréprochable, et je suis sûr que votre avis est différent.**

Intègre et irréprochable ? J'étais à deux doigts d'exploser de rire.

**-Tout le monde sait que Thomas Rosier est lié au suicide de votre sœur,** ajouta-t-il.

**-Je hais Thomas Rosier, il est loin d'être un homme intègre. Je ne sais pas ce que vous lui reprochez, mais sachez qu'il est loin d'être innocent, **expliquai-je.

Je crois que je venais de dire ce qu'Alexandre Crofing voulait entendre. Cependant, je ne savais toujours pas de quoi Rosier était suspecté.

**-Avez-vous déjà l'un de ses objets dans le manoir de votre sœur**, demanda-t-il en désignant des objets dans une vitrine derrière moi.

Il y avait tout un tas d'objets dont j'ignorai l'utilité et même l'existence.

**-Non, mais je n'avais pas accès au premier étage,** avouai-je, à **quoi servent-ils ?**

**-La possession d'un de ces objets peut vous emmener directement à Azkaban**, m'informa-t-il visiblement amusé par mon ignorance.

Rosier pouvait-il vraiment posséder un tel objet ? Oui c'était un crétin mais était-il aussi un adepte de la magie noire ? En même temps il portait le nom de Rosier donc il partait déjà avec un désavantage. Quoique Drago aussi... Je me sentais perdue et perplexe et je cherchais dans mes souvenirs un quelconque moment où j'avais eu des doutes. Malheureusement, je détestais tellement Rosier que j'étais capable de trouver des preuves l'incriminant même si elles n'existaient pas. Alexander Crofing finit par me libérer au bout d'une heure. Il était presque 19 heures et logiquement Drago devait m'attendre car pour la première fois en quatre mois il m'avait invité au restaurant. J'avais vu juste et il remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

**-Tu ne devineras jamais ce qui vient de m'arrive**r, m'exclamai-je à la fois perplexe et impatiente de lui raconter.

**-Tu t'es rendu compte que tu sortais avec un l'homme idéal ?**

-**Ah non mais ça je le savais déjà. J'ai été convoqué au bureau des aurors,** annonçai-je fièrement.

-**Je crains le pire, qu'est ce que tu as faits ?**

**-Absolument rien, il voulait me parler de Rosier. **

Je lui racontai mon entretien et au fur et à mesure il semblait lui aussi préoccupé. J'avais besoin de quelques jours pour y réfléchir avant de croire Rosier coupable. Cependant, j'étais déjà en train d'imaginer ma vie sans lui.

-**Et comme une bonne surprise n'arrive jamais seule, j'ai même croisé Potter !**

**-T'es en train de me couper l'appéti**t, me rétorqua Drago alors que j'éclatais de rire.

C'était une après-midi étrange et même si Rosier occupait une partie de mon esprit, le reste était occupé à trouver un cadeau pour Drago. Son anniversaire était dans une semaine et je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait. Blaise n'étant pas là et Pansy ne donnant aucun signe de vie, je ne pouvais compter que sur moi-même ce qui ne présageait rien de bon.


	23. Chapter 23

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_C'est le premier chapitre de l'année 2015 ! _

_Justement j'ai besoin de votre avis sur la façon de terminer l'histoire, il y a deux possibilités :_

_-je fais encore quelques chapitres sur Drago et Astoria, ils se marient et fin !_

_-ou alors on arrive plus rapidement au mariage (par des sauts dans le temps) et je pourrais mettre quelques chapitres sur leur vie après leur mariage._

_Si vous pouviez m'aider dans ce grand dilemme ce serait sympa:P_

_J'arrête de vous embêter et je vous laisse lire la suite !_

…_..._

_Lyra : merci pour ta review qui m'a bien fais rire, je sens comme une pointe de sadisme envers Rosier ! Oui Drago a encore beaucoup de choses à dire mais il y a une vie entière pour le raconter à Astoria:P Pour en revenir à Rosier, tu vas adorer ce chapitre ! Encore merci et à bientôt:P_

_elia : coucou et merci pour ta review, j'ai l'impression que le précèdent chapitre t'a pas mal inspiré:P Aborder la relation entre Drago et son père n'est pas une mince affaire et j'ai toujours peur de faire du hors-sujet mais bon apparemment je ne me suis pas trop planté:D Encore merci et à bientôt !_

…...

Assise dans la cuisine, j'attendais que Drago montre le bout de son nez. Il devait passer la soirée chez ses parents pour son anniversaire mais il m'avait promis qu'il passerait avant, à croire qu'il voulait absolument son cadeau. Oui j'avais fini par en trouver un. J'avais mis à contribution tout le département de la coopération internationale et la solution est venue d'une secrétaire dont j'ignorais le nom. Elle m'avait expliqué que la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch allait se dérouler dans moins d'un an . Elle m'avait assuré que si elle avait le même compte que moi à Gringotts elle n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde. Son idée était brillante et pour la remercier j'étais revenu le lendemain avec un sac rempli de patacitrouille. En moins de deux jours, j'avais reçu les places et j'attendais avec impatience de voir la tête de Drago. Ce dernier était persuadé que je n'allais jamais trouver de cadeau à temps mais que voulez-vous, même un Malefoy peut se tromper. En l'entendant arriver, je sortis de la cuisine avec un grand sourire, toute fière de moi.

**-Joyeux anniversaire ,** m'exclamai-je avant de l'embrasser.

Même s'il ne disait rien, j'avais remarqué qu'il cherchait son cadeau. Je finis donc par lui tendre une enveloppe en lui assurant que j'avais trouvé l'idée il y a déjà plusieurs semaines.

**-Je croyais que tu détestais le quidditch **?, s'étonna Drago en découvrant le contenu de l'enveloppe.

-**Disons que j'ai beaucoup de mal à retenir les règles mais je suis sûr que Blaise se sacrifiera pour t'accompagner. Alors c'est qui la meilleure ?**

**-C'est toi,** admit-il avant de m'embrasser, **je vais finir par regretter de passer la soirée chez mes parents. **

Je ne pouvais pas assister aux repas familiaux tant que je n'étais pas « officiellement » la petite amie de Drago. Il fallait entendre par là que tant que je n'étais pas sa fiancée, je ne pouvais pas manger avec Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy, ce qui dans un sens m'arrangeait un peu.

-**Tu dors où ce soir ?,** demandai-je.

**-Je reviens ici, je te rappelle que c'est mon anniversaire, **dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

-**Je suis désolé, je ne vois vraiment pas le rapport, **mentis-je, s**urtout que ta solution de secours du nom de « Bullstrode » n'est plus disponible. **

Il s'apprêtait à me répondre quelque chose mais je m'empressai d'ajouter :

**-Tu devrais te dépêcher, tes parents risquent de se poser des questions et n'oublie pas que tu viens de dire que je suis la meilleure. **

Il se contenta de m'embrasser sur la joue et prit son air hautain avant de partir. Si seulement j'avais su il y a un an que je sortirais avec Drago Malefoy, je crois que j'aurais explosé de rire et pourtant...

(Six mois plus tard)

Depuis quelques semaines, j'essayais de ne pas y penser mais ce jour finit par arriver. Tout le monde me regardait avec inquiétude ce qui avait tendance à me rendre plus agressive et à me refermer sur moi-même. Drago avait bien vu que la situation devenait instable et il avait réussi à trouver un prétexte pour dormir chez ses parents. En me levant ce matin, je repensais à ce que j'étais en train de faire il y a exactement un an. Je soupirai en pensant à ce triste anniversaire : cela faisait exactement un an que Daphné m'avait abandonné.

Pour éviter de ruminer toute seule, j'avais décidé de passer la journée chez mes parents. Le simple fait de les voir dans les parages me rassurait. J'eus une petite pensée pour Pansy, qui était revenu me voir peu de temps après l'anniversaire de Drago, et qui aujourd'hui devait aussi penser à cette drôle de journée. Quant à Rosier, je ne l'avais pas vu ces six derniers mois mais ce dernier avait décidé de me rendre une petite visite aujourd'hui. En le voyant arriver je ne pus m'empêcher de dire :

**-Je vais finir par croire que je te manque.**

**-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le jour pour faire de l'humour.**

Je n'avais pas bougé du fauteuil et je continuais de lire mon livre.

**-Si tu m'expliquais la raison de ta visite, histoire qu'elle se termine plus vite,** proposai-je.

-J**e suis venue m'assurer que tu allais bien.**

**-Bah voyons**, grinçai-je en levant les yeux de mon livre**, je crois que tu es surtout venu pour te réjouir de ma tristesse.**

**-C'est vraiment ce que tu penses de moi ?**, dit-il en en regardant le titre de mon livre.

-**Tu peux remballer ton air bienveillant car je sais que tu n'es qu'un hypocrite. Tu peux t'en aller, ta présence est loin d'être indispensable.**

J'étais restée parfaitement calme même si je sentais que l'agacement n'était pas très loin.

**-Tu prends des risques Greengrass,** m'avertit Rosier en se posant devant moi.

**-Ah non, je crois que c'est to**i, soufflai-je en posant mon livre et en me levant à mon to**ur, tout le monde sait que je sors avec Drago et que ton mariage est un scandale. Alors explique-moi quel risque y a-t-il ? De quoi peux-tu encore me menacer ?**

**-Si tu ne viens pas à mon mariage, je me ferai un plaisir de raconter à tout le monde à quel point tu as été odieuse avec Millicent, sûrement parce que tu n'as pas encore accepté le décès de ta sœ puis, rien ne m'empêche d'ajouter quelques mensonges. **

**-C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé ? Non parce que pour ton information je viens ton mariage. Tu sais Rosier,** expliquai-je en prenant un peu mes distances**, beaucoup de gens se doutent que tu es lié au suicide de Daphné. Alors, je vais venir à ton mariage juste pour que tu gardes à l'esprit qu'à la moindre menace je me ferais un plaisir de dévoiler tous tes petits secrets, et tu seras considéré comme un meurtrier avant même d'avoir eu le temps de partir en lune de miel.**

J'étais fière de moi et Rosier avait beaucoup de mal à cacher son agacement.

**-Tu vas perdre à ce petit jeu, **me prévint-il.

**-Mais je ne joue plus, tu as perdu et c'est tout.**

La porte s'ouvrit et je fus surprise de voir Drago, Blaise et Mara. Ces derniers nous regardaient avec interrogation et je leur demandais d'attendre quelques minutes dans le couloir.

**-Pas la peine, je vais y aller**, assura Rosier avant de s'approcher de moi, **une dernière chose, si tu avais gagné tu ne serais pas là à culpabiliser de la mort de Daphné.**

La gifle partit toute seule. Je m'étais retenue pendant tellement de temps que cette fois-ci je ne pus rien faire. Il méritait bien plus qu'une gifle mais c'était déjà libérateur. Cependant Rosier apprécia moyennement et il s'apprêtait à sortir sa baguette lorsque Drago me prit le bras pour me sortir de la pièce.

**-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?**

Je me sentais libérée d'un poids, comme si la gifle m'avait permis de renvoyer à Rosier toute sa cruauté. Mes pensées étaient dirigées vers Daphné et je n'entendais même plus Drago qui avait haussé le ton.

-**Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?**

**-Tu plaisantes ?,** rétorquai-je, **il faut vraiment que je te rappelle qu'il y a un an ma sœur s'est pendue ?**

**-C'est pas la question, tu viens de gifler Rosier.**

**-Le problème c'est que plus je montre qu'il me fait peur, plus je lui donne de l'importance. Cette gifle, il l'a largement méritée. Parfois j'ai l'impression que vous avez tous oublié que Daphné était votre amie et que si elle s'est pendue c'est qu'aucun d'entre nous n'a été à la hauteur pour la soutenir.**

Déçue par la réaction de Drago, je préférai le laisser et partis à l'étage. Je n'avais pas honte de mon geste, bien au contraire. Je venais de me débarrasser de toute ma colère contre Rosier et j'avais presque l'impression que c'était un nouveau départ. J'avais une tonne d'émotions à évacuer et je trouvai refuge dans l'ancienne chambre de Daphné.

(Deux heures plus tard)

**-Alors c'est ici que tu te caches ?**

J'avais un peu honte de moi-même lorsque mon père entra dans la pièce. Ce n'était le genre d'homme à prôner la violence et encore moins dans son Manoir.

-**Je ne me cache pas, je savoure ma victoire,** précisai-je.

**-Étant donné que je suis ton père, je suis censé te dire que je condamne ce geste mais il le méritait. Daphné serait fière de toi.**

C'était exactement ce que je voulais entendre. Pendant plus d'un an j'avais dû supporter les menaces et humiliations de Rosier alors j'avais parfaitement le droit de lui faire la même chose.

**-Il ne faut pas en vouloir à ce cher Drago, même si c'est un Malefoy. Il a eu peur pour toi. **

**-Il m'a grondé comme si j'avais cinq ans,** m'insurgeai-je.

**-Grave erreur.**

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel mon père jeta un œil à la chambre.

**-Ce manoir paraît tellement vide.**

**-Elle me manque tellemen**t, avouai-je devant l'air désolé de mon père.

Il n'y avait aucun mot qui caractérisait ce sentiment d'absence mais j'aurais tellement adoré pouvoir lui dire que, aussi impossible que cela pouvait paraître, je sortais avec Drago Malefoy.

**-Tes amis vont manger au restaurant ce soir. Ils m'ont demandé de te convaincre de les rejoindre**, m'informa mon père.

J'hésitai à y aller car la réaction de Drago m'avait un peu surprise, à croire que c'était interdit de toucher à Rosier. Je n'avais aucune envie de passer ma soirée à essuyer les remarques mais je savais qu'il valait mieux passer sa soirée avec ses amis que toute seule à ruminer. De plus, rester ici serait une preuve de regrets or cette gifle je l'assumais complètement.

**-Je crois que je vais y aller**, assurai-je en regardant mon père qui m'assura que c'était une bonne décision.

(Dans la soirée)

En arrivant sur le Chemin de Traverse, je ne pus m'empêcher de resserrer mon manteau. Pour un mois de février, il faisait encore très froid et le soleil avait disparu depuis plusieurs semaines. J'avais une petite appréhension car j'ignorais complètement comment Drago allait m'accueillir. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à comprendre sa réaction. La seule personne qui pouvait me faire une remarque sur mon comportement c'était mon père. Mes gestes et mes paroles n'engageaient que moi et je n'avais pas l'intention d'attendre l'accord de Drago pour parler. D'ailleurs je finis par voir ce dernier qui semblait guetter mon arrivée. Il parut soulagé de me voir mais il ne sautait pas de joie non plus.

**-Je ne compte pas m'excuser pour avoir giflé Rosier,** prévins-je en arrivant.

**-Mais je ne compte pas m'excuser non plus.**

Aie, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir bien digéré notre petite conversation.

**-Je ne comprends pas ta réaction. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton accord pour la simple et bonne raison que la seule personne à qui je dois rendre des comptes c'est mon père. **

**-Donc mon avis ne compte pas ?**

**-Bien sûr que si, mais si j'ai envie de gifler Rosier cela n'engage que moi, je n'allais quand même pas te demander une autorisation ?**

Je ne comprenais vraiment pas son comportement et j'avais presque l'impression de parler à un mur.

**-Tu as raison,** finit-il par dire, **on peut y aller ?**

Ce n'était pas le genre de Drago à reconnaître qu'il avait tort et je sentais qu'il était loin de partager mon avis.

**-Tu mens,** dis-je en restant sur place.

**-Écoute Astoria je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi. Oui tu as raison, cela fait dix mois qu'on sort ensemble et pourtant tu pourrais faire ta vie en m'ignorant complètement. Ce n'est pas contre toi, je trouve juste cette situation agaçante au bout de dix mois. Maintenant je pense que le sujet est clos, peut-on y aller ?**

-**Donc tu ne m'en veux pas ?,** lui demandai-je.

**-Bien sûr que non, il en méritait même une deuxième, **m'assura-t-il ce qui me fit sourire.

Une fois le sujet clos, nous entrâmes dans le restaurant où Blaise, Mara et Pansy nous attendaient. Blaise fut le premier à se lever et il me serra la main :

**-Je te présente mes félicitations, tout le monde n'a pas l'occasion de voir une telle gifle. **

C'était dans ces moments-là que l'on reconnaissait ses amis.

-**Je m'en veux de ne pas être venue,** m'affirma Pansy.

On la regardant, je compris qu'elle était, elle aussi, en train de penser à Daphné. Elle me manquait terriblement et il m'arrivait de m'imaginer en train de lui parler de ma relation avec Drago. J'avais l'impression qu'elle était décédée hier et pourtant cela faisait déjà un an. Où serais-je dans un an ? Je n'avais aucune réponse mais seulement un espoir : d'être encore au côté de Drago.


	24. Chapter 24

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_C'est un petit chapitre que je publie aujourd'hui mais les événements de ce mercredi m'ont un peu secoué. Au début, j'avais prévu de ne publier que demain mais je me suis un peu forcée et j'ai quand même réussi à écrire quelque chose (après tout la liberté d'expression nous concerne aussi petits écrivains en herbe que nous sommes!)_

_Pour mon grand dilemme, beaucoup de personnes veulent que l'histoire aille jusqu'à la naissance de Scorpius et c'est un sacré challenge ! Je vais y réfléchir et je vous tiens au courant (j'attends que mon imagination se mette en marche mais c'est un peu compliqué en ce moment)._

_Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

_Lyra : patience découvriras comment tu m'as inspiré. Tu es la deuxième personne à me dire que mon histoire n'est pas un conte de fée ce qui me rassure. Quant à ton idée avec Daphné j'avais eu exactement la même, donc je la gardes dans ma tête aussi:P Merci pour ta review et à bientôt !_

_Elia : coucou ! Merci pour cette grande review (qui a d'ailleurs été coupé dans mon mail!) tu as absolument compris la situation d'Astoria qui est en pleine hésitation ! Mais tout le monde veut voir le petit Scorpius ! C'est vrai que c'est un excellent sujet pour pouvoir encore plus creuser le personnage de Drago et j'ai déjà quelques petites idées:P Encore merci et à bientôt !_

…...

(5 mois plus tard)

Depuis que la Coupe de Quiddtich avait commencé je ne voyais plus Drago et Mara était chez moi presque toutes les semaines. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment pouvait-on aimer regarder un joueur chercher une petit truc doré pendant des heures et visiblement, Mara partageait la même incompréhension. Pansy nous honorait parfois de sa présence mais ce soir il n'y avait que Mara.

**-Tu as déjà vu Pansy amoureuse ?**, me demanda-t-elle alors que j'étais en pleine dégustation d'un gâteau à la citrouille.

**-Je crois que tu es la première à poser cette question**, avouai-je une fois la surprise passée, **c'est une chose que même mon imagination ne peut pas créer.**

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle me demandait une telle chose et son air pensif ne me rassurait pas.

**-C'est triste pour elle.**

**-Mara tu es vraiment trop gentille**, lui reprochai-je en me demandant comment on pouvait être compatissante avec Pansy.

**-Il lui faudrait quel genre d'homme ?**

Mais parole, elle devait être tombée sur la tête. Jamais je ne m'étais posé une telle question et je n'avais aucune envie d'y répondre en sachant que Pansy est sorti avec Drago. J'avais bien trop peur que l'on trouve des ressemblances entre elle et moi.

-J**e ne connais personne qui soit capable de supporter autant d'agressivités. J'espère que tu n'as pas décidé de trouver quelqu'un pour Pansy ?**, dis-je en reposant mon assiette.

**-Peut-être qu'elle serait un peu plus...Tu n'aurais pas un cousin à lui proposer ?**

**-Il est hors de question que je partage un quelconque lien de parenté avec Pansy,** m'exclamai-je en lui lançant un regard noir.

**-On devrait quand même ouvrir l'oeil au mariage de Rosier. Tu te rends compte que cela fait plus d'un an qu'ils ont annoncé leurs fiançailles ?**

**-Un an et cinq mois,** précisai-je.

**-Quelle précision, **s'étonna Mara en mangeant des biscuits.

-**Il a annoncé ses fiançailles le jour de mon anniversaire et comme une bonne nouvelle n'arrive jamais seule j'ai embrassé pour la première fois Drago ce même-jour. **

Je demandai à Tina de nous rapporter du thé et surtout, de ne plus ramener de biscuits. Cela faisait deux semaines que je passais mes soirées à manger des gâteaux avec Mara et comme disait Pansy, il était hors de question que j'utilise un sortilège d'agrandissement pour entrer dans une robe.

**-N'empêche que tu n'es toujours pas fiancé...**

**-Venant d'une fille qui s'est fiancée au bout de six mois...**

**-C'était le seul moyen pour que je puisse venir à toutes vos soirées.**

**-Un point pour toi, **concédai-je.

-**Mais bon au bout d'un an et cinq mois...**

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui passé par la tête ? Où était passé la gentille et discrète Mara ? Elle prenait un malin plaisir à me taquiner, exactement comme l'aurait fait Blaise.

**-Mara si tu continues, je me mets à parler d'enfants. Presque un an et toujours rien...**

**-Et sinon tu mets quelle tenue demain ?**, demanda-t-elle ce qui me fit rire, **mais pour y revenir, c'est Drago qui ne veut pas ?**

Je trouvais cette question complètement absurde.

-**Non, c'est juste qu'on est très bien comme cela. Je trouve que les choses vont beaucoup trop vite, à peine fiancé on te parle déjà de mariage et d'enfant. **

**-Alors là, je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi**, avoua Mara en prenant sa tasse de thé.

Venir d'une famille de Sang-Pur présentait de nombreux avantages : je n'avais jamais eu de problèmes d'argent, mon manoir était immense et j'avais tout ce que je voulais. Seulement, en contrepartie, on me demandait de faire un beau mariage et d'avoir un fils sans poser de questions bien sûr. Je pouvais m'estimer heureuse car les règles établies par mon père étaient assez flexibles et pour le moment on ne m'avait encore rien reproché. Même ma mère s'était bien gardé de faire une quelconque réflexion ou un sous-entendu à propos de fiançailles qui n'avaient toujours pas eu lieu. Le problème était que je n'arrivais pas à imaginer mon avenir. Ma situation actuelle me plaisait bien mais elle n'était pas faite pour durer.

(Une semaine plus tard)

Le moment tant attendu était arrivé : le mariage de Rosier et Bullstrode. Le seul avantage à ce mariage était que je m'en étais servi comme excuse pour acheter une nouvelle robe violette. Je ne me sentais pas trop stressé car je savais que Rosier allait rester à sa place, au pire, rien ne m'empêchait de trouver un journaliste pour sortir un beau scandale. Je m'étonnais moi-même d'être aussi perfide, à croire que j'avais trop fréquenté Pansy. Cependant, mon ancien beau-frère m'avait préparé une délicate attention : pendant la cérémonie, Drago était assis très loin de moi. Dans un sens il n'avait fait que respecter les règles mais il n'avait peut-être pas besoin de le mettre aussi loin ! Ce fut donc long, très long et je manquais d'exploser de rire devant tous ces beaux discours qui n'étaient qu'une accumulation de mensonges. Il était plus de dix-sept heures quand je pus enfin parler à Drago qui avait lui aussi trouver cette cérémonie très longue.

-**Astoria ! Je suis tellement contente que tu sois venue,** s'exclama Millicent en venant vers moi.

**-Thomas y tenait tellement, **rétorquai-je en lui faisant mon plus beau sourire.

Ce dernier apprécia moyennement mon humour et s'empressa d'ajouter :

-**Tout le monde murmure que le prochain mariage sera le vôtre.**

**-Ah non, je crois pas !**, s'exclama Drago.

C'était une exclamation qui venait du cœur. Je ne comprenais pas son aversion étant donné que nous vivions déjà quasiment ensemble alors un mariage ne changerait pas grand-chose.

**-Je suis sûr qu'Astoria finira par trouver te convaincr**e, assura Rosier.

**-Mais c'est elle qui ne veut pas !**

Je le regardai avec interrogation. Mais d'où il sortait ça ? Nous n'avions jamais eu de discussions à ce sujet alors comment pouvait-il prétendre savoir mon avis ? Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel Rosier savoura sa victoire.

**-Passez une bonne soirée,** dit-il avant de partir avec Bullstrode.

**-Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais contre !, **m'exclamai-je une fois seule avec Drago.

-T**u plaisantes ? Tu l'as clamé haut et fort lors d'une soirée chez Pansy !**

Mais de quoi il parlait ? Je finis par me rappeler cette fameuse soirée qui s'était déroulée il y a plus d'un an.

-**On sortait ensemble depuis deux mois ! **

**-Donc tu veux te marier maintenant ?,** s'étonna-t-il.

**-Mais j'en sais rien !**

Il me regarda avec interrogation avant de soupirer, visiblement agacé. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que je voulais et il était hors de question pour moi de précipiter les choses.

**-C'est pourtant pas si compliqué de répondre à ma question, **déclara-t-il découragé.

-**Désolé mais j'ai encore quelques doutes.**

**-Au bout d'un an et demi ? Je ne compte pas attendre cinq ans pour que tu te décides, même Potter est marié !**

**-Mais quel argument !,** ironisai-je alors que je voulais que cette conversation se termine rapidement.

**-Moi au moins j'en ai.**

**-On est au mariage de Rosier, je crois que ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler.**

Je laissai Drago et partis rejoindre Pansy. J'avais parfaitement le droit d'avoir des doutes mais autrefois j'avais une sœur pour en parler et c'était bien ce qui me manquait aujourd'hui. C'était bien ça mon problème : je refusais d'imaginer un avenir sans ma sœur, j'étais restée bloquée sur sa mort et il m'était impossible d'avancer. La soirée allait vraiment être très longue.

(Trois heures du matin)

Un long silence s'était installé entre Drago et moi depuis que nous étions rentrés. Je n'arrivais pas à déterminer s'il était en colère, agacé ou juste déçu. Sa question m'avait prie au dépourvu et j'avais toujours cru que c'était lui qui ne voulait pas se marier. Je nageais en pleine incompréhension et je ne savais plus où j'en étais. Ma petite vie me plaisait bien et m'engager me faisait horriblement peur.

**-Alors, vas-y je t'écoute,** s'exclama Drago en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

-**Maintenant ?**

**-Oui, même si je prends le risque de finir la nuit dans une autre chambre.**

**-Je n'ai absolument rien à dire,** mentis-je en enlevant mes chaussures.

-**Tu compliques tellement les choses**, soupira Drago.

Je me sentais en colère mais c'était contre moi-même. J'avais beaucoup trop de fierté pour dire que m'engager me faisait peur et que je n'avais pas encore accepté que Daphné ne faisait plus partie de ma vie. C'était tellement idiot d'avoir peur mais j'avais toujours cru que sans ma sœur, je ne pouvais plus avancer. Me fiancer c'était comme tirer un trait sur mon passé et je ne voulais pas abandonner Daphné.

-**Le problème vient de mon père **?, tenta Drago, d**u fait que tu as honte de sortir avec un Malefoy ?**

Je lui lançai un regard noir pour lui faire comprendre que ces questions étaient absurdes.

**-Alors c'est moi le problème ?**

Il ne comptait pas lâcher l'affaire pour ce soir.

**-Le problème vient de Daphné et de moi,** lâchai-je en lui tournant le dos pour ranger mes bijoux, **je crois que j'ai encore quelques problèmes de conscience. Ma vie me plait pour la simple et bonne raison que je vis entourée de souvenirs de Daphné et cela m'évite de penser que je suis responsable. Comment pourrais-je me fiancer et être heureuse en sachant que j'ai abandonné ma propre sœur ?**

J'avais toujours réussi à montrer que j'avais accepté le décès de Daphné mais il m'arrivait parfois de me le reprendre en pleine tête. Je me devais de garder la tête haute et encore plus le jour où je serais fiancé avec Drago. Je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir me montrer aussi digne que l'exigerait un Malefoy.

**-Je croyais qu'on avait tourné le chapitre de la culpabilité ?**, déclara Drago qui paraissait beaucoup moins agacé.

**-C'était ma sœur,** murmurai-je aux bord des larmes, c'était à moi de la soutenir.

**-Tu vois, je crois que c'est pour ça que l'on sort ensemble. Tu m'as aidé à porter ma culpabilité et mon passé, alors laisse-moi à t'aider à porter ta culpabilité. On est deux non ? Je suis sûr que cela paraîtra moins lourd. **

Dans un sens, il n'avait pas complètement tort et c'était le partage c'était un peu la base d'un couple.

-**Mais tu n'as pas peur ? Une fois fiancé on ne pourra plus faire demi-tour et on va devoir assumer une montagne de responsabilité. Je l'aimais bien ma petite vie en Écosse,** avouai-je.

**-Un Malefoy ne doit jamais montrer qu'il a peur, **répéta Drago en pensant à son père**, donc non je n'ai pas peur. **

**-Mais on va devoir se marier, vivre dans ton manoir, je vais devoir quitter mon travail et avoir des enfants**, grimaçai-je.

**-Tu t'emballes Astoria**, me prévint Drago, **et si pour une fois tu arrêté de tout contrôler ? Tôt ou tard tu finiras par t'appeler Astoria Malefoy. Peut-on aller se coucher où tu caches d'autres choses ?**

Je lui assurai que non et partis dans la salle de bain pour retirer ma robe.

**-Au fait, je préfère largement la robe verte !**

Promis, la prochaine fois je mets une rouge et dorée. ..

…...

Prochain chapitre dans la tête de Drago ?


	25. Chapter 25

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Comment allez-vous ? Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre qui devrait vous faire plaisir, je vous laisse découvrir:P_

…_..._

_Juliette54 : ne t'inquiètes pas pour les reviews:P Repose-toi bien surtout ! (La naissance de Scorpius : un défi pour moi!). A bientôt:P_

_elia : merci pour ta review, ne t'inquiètes pas la semaine à aussi était compliquée pour moi, j'espère que ce chapitre te remontera un peu le moral. A bientôt:P_

…...

(Deux semaines plus tard)

Il était déjà 18h30 lorsque j'arrivai chez Pansy. Drago devait passer la soirée chez ses parents par conséquent, j'avais réussi à m'inviter chez Pansy. Cette dernière m'accueillit avec toute la délicatesse dont elle pouvait faire preuve.

-**Cela fait 20 minutes que je t'attends !**

**-Désolé de travailler,** rétorquai-je en entrant dans le salon.

**-Plus pour longtemps.**

Je la regardai avec interrogation, me demandant comment elle pouvait assurer une telle chose.

**-Comme si Drago allait te laisser continuer,** dit-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

**-Il m'a assuré que cela ne le dérangeait.**

-P**arce que pour le moment tu t'appelles Greengrass. Il va vraiment falloir que tu descendes de ton petit nuage. **

-**J'ai beaucoup de mal à imaginer que quelqu'un puisse me dire ce que je dois faire. De plus, mon père...**

**-Tu sais tout ce que veux ton père ?,** me coupa-t-elle, q**ue tu te maries ! Ta mère doit sûrement en rêver toutes les nuits. En tant que Sang-Pur, on te demande une seule chose : faire un beau mariage. C'est si difficile à comprendre ? **

Mais comment pouvait-elle dire une telle chose ? Mon père ne m'avait jamais fait une quelconque remarque quant à ma mère...bon peut-être que Pansy n'avait pas complètement tort. J'avais beaucoup de mal à imaginer que mon père puisse me mentir à propos d'une chose aussi importante.

**-Je trouve que c'est difficile à accepter le fait que ma seule perspective d'avenir se résume à rester dans un manoir toute la journée**, avouai-je.

-**Mais si tu voulais passer tes journées à travailler c'est avec un Né-Moldu que tu devrais te marie**r, me conseilla Pansy.

J'étais loin d'adhérer à son humour. Je vivais dans un monde où il était considéré comme dégradant de travailler. Or, je détestais l'idée de devoir vivre avec l'argent d'un autre.

-**Je crois que je me dois de t'ouvrir les yeux. Voilà comment les choses vont se passer pour toi,** annonça-t-elle en prenant un air hautain, **tu vas te fiancer, te marier, faire un hériter pour les Malefoy et après crois-moi tout le monde te laissera tranquille.**

Comme si on pouvait prédire de telles choses...

-**Ce n'est pas en me mettant la pression que je vais décider à me marier**, lâchai-je en croisant les bras.

-T**u vois, j'étais persuadée que tu sauterais sur l'occasion pour prendre ta revanche.**

**-Fais-toi plaisir, dis-moi le fond de ta pensée.**

-**Tout le monde te considère comme la petite sœur de Daphné qui vit dans son coin et qui est sans intérêt. Alors en te mariant avec Drago...**

Je la regardais avec interrogation. La première partie de sa phrase était loin de me faire plaisir maême si elle reflétait la vérité. Je finis par comprendre où Pansy voulait en venir :

**-En me mariant, je prouverai que je suis parfaitement capable de faire un beau mariage et de faire honneur à mes parents...**

Elle n'avait pas tort mais je refusai de lui montrer. Son idée était brillante et je commençais sérieusement à y adhérer.

**-Drôle de façon de prendre sa revanche,** avouai-je.

-**Je ne trouve pas. Après tout c'est ce que tu es censé faire.**

Étais-je capable de faire une telle chose ? Je sentais que j'allais devoir y réfléchir car elle avait raison : j'allais pouvoir prendre ma revanche. Mais il y avait un prix : oublier cette vie de liberté que j'avais tant rêvée.

(Point de vue de Drago)

(Deux semaines plus tard)

Drago sentait que cette situation commençait à le peser. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il était censé faire et il avait trop de fierté pour en parler à Blaise. Il se sentait coincé entre ses parents et Astoria. Qui devait-il écouter ? Il était le seul à pouvoir résoudre ce problème mais dans ses souvenirs, à chaque fois qu'il avait dû faire un choix, il avait toujours fait le mauvais. Par conséquent, il se refermait sur lui-même, réfléchissant sans jamais trouver de solution. D'un côté il y avait son père qui ne mâchait plus ses mots depuis quelques mois :

_« Par Morgane, je me demande combien de temps allons-nous devoir encore supporter cette situation. Jamais un Malefoy n'a demandé l'accord d'une jeune femme pour l'épouser. On n'attend pas des mois pour qu'elle puisse se décider. Les gens commencent à se poser des questions et je ne supporterais pas que notre honneur soit remis en cause »._

Mais de quel honneur pouvait-il bien parler ? Porter le nom Malefoy n'était pas un avantage et encore moins un honneur. Drago trouvait qu'il avait déjà pas mal de chance qu'Astoria ne soit pas trop regardante sur son passé. Bien sûr l'avis de son père comptait mais il n'était pas un modèle à suivre. Et puis il y avait Astoria. Cette dernière était restée silencieuse depuis déjà deux semaines et Drago savait parfaitement que c'était dangereux. Elle ruminait, c'était une certitude, mais il n'était pas très doué pour parler de sentiments, un héritage de son père sûrement. Seulement voilà, au bout de deux semaines, et par peur de la voir imploser, il finit par lui poser la question un matin au petit-déjeuner :

**-Tout va bien ?**

**-Oui pourquoi ?**

Il haussa les épaules pour éviter de montrer qu'il s'inquiétait. Il n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à se débarrasser de cette froideur et de son impassibilité.

**-Cela te pose un problème que je travaille ?,** demanda-t-elle.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment compris l'intérêt mais c'était loin d'être gênant. Cependant, il savait qu'une fois marié, il allait devoir mettre un terme à sa carrière, le genre de décision qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à prendre.

**-Pour le moment, je suis loin de m'en soucier.**

C'était une réponse évasive pour éviter d'aborder le sujet mais il lui demanda pourquoi elle avait mis autant de temps à poser la question.

**-J'ai eu une grande conversation avec Pansy.**

Drago sentit que la suite n'allait pas lui plaire.

**-Elle m'a rappelé quels étaient mes objectifs dans la vie...**

Il comprit où elle voulait en venir mais depuis quelque temps ils évitaient tous les deux de parler de mariage et d'engagement. Ils allaient devoir se marier mais cela ressemblait plus à une obligation qu'à une envie. Drago craignait toutes les conséquences qu'allait entraîner un simple engagement et il ne voulait pas compliquer sa relation avec Astoria. Cependant, il allait devoir céder.

Il lui fallut 3 semaines pour rassembler son courage. Avant de s'occuper d'Astoria, il fallait avant tout aller voir son père. Monsieur Greengrass n'était pas un homme qui inspirait la peur mais Drago savait que depuis le décès de Daphné, il était devenu plus méfiant. En arrivant au manoir Greengrass, Drago sentit de la fierté : pour la première fois il pensait faire le bon choix. D'un côté, il faisait ce que ses parents attendaient de lui en se fiançant avec Astoria et d'un autre il avait bien l'intention de laisser passer une bonne année avant de se marier ce qui devrait rassurer Astoria. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont elle allait réagir mais elle paraissait résignée depuis quelques semaines, comme si c'était inévitable. Par conséquent, il ne restait plus qu'à convaincre Monsieur Greengrass, ce qui était loin d'être gagné. Lucius Malefoy avait toujours considéré Monsieur Greengrass comme un lâche ce qui ne facilitait pas la vie de son fils. Une fois devant la porte, il eut une légère hésitation. Il n'avait aucune garantie quant à la réaction d'Astoria mais ils étaient loin d'avoir le choix. Un elfe finit par lui ouvrir et l'amena dans le bureau de Monsieur Greengrass. Ce dernier arriva rapidement et Drago s'interrogea sur la façon dont il allait pouvoir lui demander la main de sa fille.

**-Mon cher Drago, votre visite est une surprise**, déclara-t-il en s'asseyant, **il y a-t-il un problème avec Astoria ?**

**-Aucun Monsieur, elle ne sait pas que je suis ici.**

Drago avait beaucoup de mal à cracher le morceau . Il n'était pas quelqu'un de courageux et c'était bien ça le problème.

-**Je vous proposerais bien un verre mais ma femme est dans les parages et je ne voudrais pas attirer son attention sur votre présence.**

Drago lui en était reconnaissant car si Héloïse Greengrass était au courant, le monde le serait aussi en moins de quelques minutes.

-**Je suis sûr que vous avez deviné la raison de ma visite,** tenta Drago.

-**J'attends de l'entendre de vive voix.**

**-Je suis venue vous demander la main d'Astoria.**

Monsieur Greengrass ne paraissait pas surpris et sembla réfléchir.

**-Il y a maintenant plus de deux ans, une personne s'est également assise à cette chaise pour me demander la main de Daphné. Ce fut ma plus grande erreur. Alors pourquoi je vous donnerai celle d'Astoria ?**

La comparaison était inévitable. Le nom Rosier était aussi entaché que celui de Drago et le fait d'évoquer Daphné le mettait mal à l'aise.

**-Je la connais depuis 2 ans et cela fait plus d'un an que je la vois presque quotidiennement. Être fiancés ne bouleversa pas notre relation. De plus, je ne suis pas Rosier, **se justifia Drago, **je sais que l'on a un passé commun mais la ressemblance s'arrête là. **

**-Je fais confiance au choix d'Astoria. Si c'est avec vous qu'elle désire se marier, je ne peux pas m'y opposer. Nous savons tous les deux qu'il n'est pas bon de s'opposer à ma fille. Votre père est-il au courant ?**

**-Non.**

Drago savait que son père était un sujet sensible et il n'avait aucune envie de l'aborder.

-**Je crois que je vais vous laisser l'honneur de l'annoncer à Astoria,** avoua Monsieur Greengrass, **je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête en ce moment.**

Drago se sentit un peu moins seul car Astoria était également une énigme pour son propre père.

-**Sachez que tant que vous n'êtes pas mariés, je me garde le droit d'annuler ces fiançailles**, prévint Monsieur Greengrass, **je garde en tête que vous êtes un Malefoy, j'espère sincèrement que vous ressemblez plus à votre mère.**

La mise en garde était claire mais Drago n'était pas effrayé. Dire qu'il était comme son père était la pire des insultes mais heureusement sa mère avait toujours été là pour réparer les dégâts. Monsieur Greengrass finit par appeler un elfe et lui demanda d'apporter une bouteille et deux verres.

**-Si jamais ma femme entre, je lui dirais que l'invitation vient de moi,** assura-t-il.

Astoria ressemblait à son père. Elle avait exactement le même regard et cette même envie de ne pas trop s'investir dans la société de Sang-Pur. Le regard de Drago s'attarda sur la cheminée derrière et il vit une photo d'Astoria et Daphné. Elles ne devaient même pas avoir dix ans et semblaient partagées une complicité que Drago n'avait jamais vue. En y repensant, Daphné aurait pu être une excellente alliée dans cette situation car il commençait déjà à s'inquiéter pour ce soir.

(Dans la soirée)

Il était déjà 18 heures lorsqu' Astoria fit son apparition. Drago était pétrifié par la peur. Il n'avait pas la moindre d'idée sur la façon dont il allait s'y prendre. Normalement, c'était la seule fois où il allait demander la main d'une femme. Malheureusement, il n'existait aucun manuel d'explications et il ne se voyait pas demander de l'aider à Blaise.

**-Bonjour !, **annonça-t-elle en entrant dans la pièce, **tu vas bien ?**

Il acquiesça silencieusement et Astoria remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas. Drago attendait le bon moment pour lui parler mais à quoi ressemblait un bon moment ? Il aurait peut-être dû l'inviter au restaurant mais la perspective de devoir s'afficher devant tout le monde était loin de lui plaire. Il avait déjà acheté une bague hier et il priait pour qu'elle lui plaise. La soirée passa mais Drago ne trouva pas le courage de lui parler. Astoria avait bien senti qu'il y avait un problème mais elle s'était abstenue de tout commentaire. Lorsque la pendule sonna les 22 heures, il avala discrètement un verre de Whisky-Pur-Feu et partit à la recherche d'Astoria. Il finit par la trouver dans la salle de bain, assise devant le miroir. Il resta quelques minutes à la regarder tandis qu'elle retirait ses bijoux.

-**Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?,** demanda-t-elle en l'apercevant dans le miroir.

**-Bien sûr, **mentit Drago en sortant, **quoique tu as deux minutes à m'accorder ?**

Elle le regarda avec inquiétude et se retourna pour lui dire qu'elle l'écoutait avec attention. Drago essaya de rester calme mais il avait l'impression de sauter dans le vide.

**-Je suis allé voir ton père ce matin...**

Drago n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce que signifiait le silence d'Astoria mais de toute façon il ne pouvait plus reculer.

**-Tu peux te lancer**, assura-t-elle, **je suis prête à t'écouter.**

C'était tout ce que voulait entendre Drago et il se lança.


End file.
